Volviendo a Sinnoh (Pearl)
by Mario Uzumaki
Summary: Ash de Nuevo pierde una liga llegando a la semifinales de Kalos, destrozado, vuelve a Pueblo paleta en el cual encuentra a varios de sus amigos con su madre teniendo una charla en el cual hablan mal de su persona como de entrenador, pero no sabia que entre ellos había una amiga que lo defendía y con eso decide irse con ella a su Region para nuevas aventuras. Cap 28 como Final Temp
1. Una triste Realidad

Volviendo a Sinnoh.

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad de satoshi tajiri.

Nota. Si les gusta la historia pueden colocarse como favorites y dejen un comentario para guiarme o entretener, los leo en serio.

Opening: Colors, Flow, (Code Geass op 1)

 **Capitulo 1: Una triste Realidad.**

―y el ganador del encuentro de semifinal es para kalm, señoras y señores. Dijo el árbitro del encuentro en el estadio donde todas las personas estaban gritando como locos al ver esto, mientra que un joven de pelo alborotado de nombre ash estaba apretando los puños debido a que no ah ganado aun una liga en todo este tiempo, mientra que su amigo Pikachu estaba con las orejas bajas debido a la frustración de haber sido derrotado por el mega-charizard del oponente siendo ambos los últimos pokemones de ambos entrenadores, mientras que en las gradas estaban serena como clemont y bonnie mirando esto.

―oh no, pobre ash. Dijo la chica de cabello corto color de miel comenzando a botar unas lagrimas.

―si, pobre de el, me da pena que no haya podido ganar ante kalm. Dijo clemont mirando a su amigo que estaba con la mirada baja.

―pobre de ash. Dijo Bonnie triste mirando aquella situación.

―pika-pika. Dijo el Pokemon triste mirando a su amigo.

―no te preocupes amigo… tanto en sinnoh, estuvimos muy cerca… de verdad. Dijo ash con una leve sonrisa caminando hacia la salida del estadio junto a su Pokemon, ya en la salida del estadio.

―lo siento mucho ash. Dijo serena dándole un abrazo aunque sonrojada al de pelo color azabache que correspondió.

―gracias serena. dijo ash para luego separarse de ella.

―ash se que estabas cerca, lastima. Dijo el rubio de lentes triste.

―si, pero que pena que ash como serena perdieran en la semifinal. Dijo bonnie mirando con una gota a ambos que estaban en una esquina en posición fetal más con un aura de color morado.

―te maldigo kalm. Dijo ash con pena.

―te maldigo miette. Dijo serena como ash.

―bonnie, parece que te pasaste un poco. Dijo su hermano con una sonrisa nerviosa, después de eso, han pasado dos días y llego el día mas temido para la chica de nombre serena, asi es, ash tenia que volver a kanto, estando en el aeropuerto de cuidad luminalia.

―bueno amigos… esto es todo. Dijo ash mirando con pena a sus amigos, pero en eso serena se acerca.

―ash… ¿podemos hablar un poco antes de que partas?. Dijo la chica con el corazón latiendo.

―bueno… nos vemos. Dijo ash yendo con serena mientra que Pikachu y braixen se quedaron con ambos hermanos.

―parece que al fin serena se lo dira. Dijo clemont con una sonrisa.

―ya era hora. Dijo bonnie con una sonrisa como dedenne, mientras que a lo lejos, estábamos con ambos entrenadores.

―bueno serena, ¿de que quieres hablar?. Dijo ash con una sonrisa.

―bueno… (Sonrojándose), lo que voy a decirte ash es importante para cualquier chica y seré directa… desde que nos reencontramos del campamento del profesor oak, me han despertado sentimientos hacia ti… con esto quiero decir que… ash… tu me gustas mucho. Dijo la chica con la cara roja dejando impactado a ash.

―vaya serena… no se que decir. Dijo ash mirando a la chica.

―en verdad me gustas. Dijo serena sonrojada y nerviosa.

―yo… lo siento serena… pareces que tu sientes algo que yo no siento. Dijo ash mirando con pena a la chica que se queda como helada al escuchar esto.

―pero ash… no te estoy mintiendo. Dijo serena soltando unas lágrimas.

―lo se, lo se, pero lo que quiero decir es que no siento lo mismo… de verdad lo siento muchísimo serena y espero que podamos ser amigos. Dijo ash mirando a la de cabello color miel que estaba llorando.

―oh… parece que no pude al final enamorarte… pero bueno, es tu decisión, pero ash… antes de irte, ¿puedo besarte?, como un recuerdo. Dijo serena triste, pero un poco feliz en su interior al saber que igual era su amigo.

―bueno… nunca eh besado a nadie y… decía ash, pero en eso la chica le da su primer beso, aunque con pena, mientra que ash lo siente raro, pero igual le corresponde para luego separarse.

―gracias ash… vamos. Dijo la chica adelantándose mientra que el entrenador estaba viéndola.

―lo siento serena, de verdad. Dijo ash en un susurro y se fue para alcanzarla.

―ahí vienen. Dijo bonnie aunque veían a serena un poco triste a dar entender que no pudo tener a ash.

―veo que no pudiste serena. Dijo clemont con pena.

―no amigos, ella se me confeso, pero de verdad… no siento lo mismo, pero serena, déjame decirte que eres una gran chica que cualquier hombre estaría encantado de estar contigo. Dijo ash con una leve sonrisa.

―gracias ash. Dijo serena con una sonrisa forzada aunque comprendía aquellas palabras.

―asi que si ash no puede, capaz que mi hermano si. Dijo bonnie con brillos en los ojos.

―no digas esas cosas bonnie. Dijo clemont nervioso.

―si, además no es de mi tipo, lo siento, mas parece que korrina es de su tipo. Dijo serena mientra que la hermanita estaba anotando los datos en una libreta, poco después, ash se despidió de sus amigos con una sonrisa y con Pikachu subieron al avión que iba a la región de kanto, donde después de haber llegado al dia siguiente, se estaba dirigiendo a su pueblo natal como lo era pueblo paleta, donde estaba ya llegando a su casa.

―bueno… hogar dulce hogar. Dijo ash con una leve sonrisa aunque un poco dolido al decirle a su mama que perdió otra liga, pero en eso escucha unos ruidos dentro de su casa.

―¿Qué serán esos ruidos?. Dijo el entrenador que junto a su Pokemon con mucho cuidado abrieron la puerta fueron hasta la sala a escondidas, donde asomo la cabeza y se asombro al ver a sus antiguos compañeros de viaje como lo eran misty, may, max, dawn como brock e iris con cilan acompañado de su madre como de gary hablando de algo.

―pobre de ash que no haya ganado una liga de nuevo. Dijo misty como decepcionada.

―¿Cómo?. Dijo ash en un susurro.

―asi es, con esto ya van como cinco ligas y no gana nada. Dijo max serio.

―asi es hermano, el no ah ganado y que se esfuerza, parece como un perdedor. Dijo may mirando a los demás.

―pero ash es su amigo. Dijo gary mirando a la chica de cabello castaño.

―pero admitámoslo, ash no ganara nada y seguira con ese sueño de ser maestro Pokemon. Dijo brock mirando a los demás.

―no sean tan duro con mi hijo, se que les ah ido mal, pero como amigos hay que apoyarlo y… a quien engaño, el es como un hijo perdedor. Dijo delia con una lágrima, mientras que dawn estaba como ¿enojada?.

―¿dawn?, ¿Por qué estas enojada?. Pregunto misty.

―no creo que sienta pena por un perdedor como el niño de ash. Dijo la morena de iris.

―eso es cruel iris. Dijo cilan con una gota.

―es que me da como un poco de… decía dawn, pero en eso escuchan unos pasos y todos se voltean para mirar a ash.

―hijo… ¿desde cuando estas ahí?. Dijo su madre nerviosa.

―desde hace mucho tiempo escuchando todo. Dijo ash mirando a los demás

―¿en serio?. Dijo gary mirando a su amigo como hermano.

―asi es y déjenme decirles que estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes de la forma de la que hablan de mi. Dijo ash mirando a los demás que se quedan callados.

―hijo… no es lo que piensas. Dijo delia mirando con pena a su hijo.

―mama, me dolió lo que dijiste de mi, una madre debe apoyar a un hijo, no humillarlo o perder la confianza con uno… no me hables. Dijo ash mirando serio a su madre que se queda callada y se sienta en un sillón mientra que Pikachu como piplup estaban con la boca abierta.

―ash un poco de respeto a tu mama. Dijo may mirando con tristeza a ash.

―may… mi gran amiga may, veo que te has vuelto una persona cruel con decir aquellas palabras, yo el que te ah apoyado, me das pena. Dijo ash dejando ahora en shock a la de cabello castaño.

―oye, no le hables asi a mi her… decía max, pero recibe un golpe de parte de ash en la cabeza dejándole un chichon.

―eso niñito listo, para que respetes a tus mayores. Dijo el de pelo color azabache serio dejando sin palabras a max.

―no me lo creo. Dijo misty mirando todo esto.

―ah, pero misty, creo que me ves como una decepción como los demás, dejame decirte que los cuentos de hadas te llaman para que les devuelvas el traje de la sirenita porque los niños lloran al verte. Dijo ash dejando con la boca abierta a la pelirroja, aunque cilan como gary aguantaban la risa.

―oye ash, ya cálmate un poco. Dijo iris seria, pero el entrenador se acerca.

―pero mira quien tenemos aquí, a la niña de los dragones que se cree adulta, pues para tu información niñita, pareces una loli con ese cuerpo. Dijo ash sonriendo dejando en una esquina a la morena con un aura morada.

―aun estoy en crecimiento. Dijo la de pelo color morado, ahora el entrenador se acerca a gary.

―gracias amigo por defenderme, a ti con cilan los considero unos amigos. Dijo ash con una sonrisa.

―gracias ash. Dijeron ambos, pero en eso brock se acerca.

―brock escuche lo que dijiste y me decepcionas, de ser un acosador, loliconero y un pervertido te consideraba como un hermano y amigo. Dijo ash dejando en piedra al de cabello castaño y ahora la ultima era dawn.

―a ver dawn, ahora continua con lo que ibas a decir. Dijo ash como mas serio dejando nerviosa a la chica de sinnoh que suelta una lagrima.

―no lo hare. Dijo la chica sonrojada.

―dilo o me veras mas enojado como triste de lo que estoy ahora. Dijo ash, pero en eso la chica le da una cachetada a ash dejando a todos con la boca abierta, mientra que dawn reacciona por lo que hizo y se pone nerviosa.

―ash… esa… en verdad… no era. Decía la chica de cabello azul intentando tocar a ash, pero este le aparta.

―con eso me queda mas claro que no tengo a nadie, solo a dos amigos pero los demás como hasta incluso mi propia madre no me apoyan en nada, creí que tu dawn, eras diferentes a los demás. Dijo ash saliendo de ahí para buscar sus cosas.

―ash… yo lo siento. Dijo dawn con una lágrima, después de unos minutos ash baja con su mochila un poco llena.

―¿Dónde vas jovencito?. Dijo su madre seria mirando a su hijo.

―¿no ves que me voy?, como haca siempre hablan asi de mi, mejor me voy de aquí. Dijo ash dejando a todos con la boca abierta excepto dawn.

―no te vayas hijo. Dijo delia soltando unas lágrimas.

―veo que por lo menos si te preocupo en algo, pero yo me voy y no se preocupen por dinero por esto. Dijo ash entregando sus pokedex a su madre que lo ve y se desmaya al ver una cantidad mientra que el aparato quedo arriba mostrando la cantidad gigantesca de dinero.

―ash es millonario, no… es mega-millonario. Dijo iris con los ojos abiertos como los demás.

―asi es, en kalos conocí a un inventor que me explico como el pokedex funciona con la cuenta de ahorro… pero bueno… ahora si alguien quiere decir algo antes de que me vaya, que lo haga ahora o calle para siempre. Dijo ash mirando a sus amigos, donde dawn se acerca a ash.

―ash… yo de verdad lo siento por la cachetada pero lo que iba a decir es que estaba enojada con los demás, (mirando a los demás), ash ah hecho muchas cosas por ustedes y asi se lo agradecen, me dan lastima, el es un gran entrenador. Dijo dawn mirando a los demás que estaban cabizbajos.

―vaya dawn… no se que decir asi que estas perdonada, pero sin ofender… ¿adonde vas ahora?. Dijo ash mirando a la chica de cabello azul que se sonroja un poco.

―bueno… venia a verte y después me volvería a hojas gemelas. Dijo dawn sonriendo dejando a ash pensativo.

―bueno… me voy contigo, ahí comprare una casa y eso no tendrá problema. Dijo ash dejando a todos con los ojos en blanco más con la boca mas abierta que incluso llega hasta el suelo.

―ash, pero tus pokemones. Dijo gary preocupado.

―no te preocupes, cuando este ya instalado aya, le pediré al profesor Rowan que se contacte con tu abuelo para que los mande.

―entiendo, pero ¿seguro de la decisión que tomas?. Dijo el nieto de oak.

―claro que si, como veo que "algunos" no me quieren y creen que soy un perdedor como incluso mi madre, no le veo sentido seguir aquí. Dijo ash serio.

―ash, nosot… decía brock con los demás con pena.

―ni una palabra, si quieren pedir perdón, tardara un tiempo para que los perdone y tendran que demostrarlo. Dijo el de pelo azabache mirando a los demas que no decian nada.

―¿vamos?. Dijo ash mirando a dawn que asintió como feliz y ambos partieron de el ahora antiguo hogar de ash para irse dejando todos con pena, pero esto recien es el comienzo de ash que viajara a sinnoh para comenzar una nueva vida junto la chica de cabello azul de nombre dawn, donde muchas aventuras como cosas le iban a pasar estos dos.

Ending: solar wind, (kiba ending)

¿Que pasara con ash?

¿que pasara con sus amigos?

¿Qué pasara con dawn y ash?

Continuara:

En el próximo capitulo: el viaje a sinnoh comienza.

Espero comentarios como reviews.


	2. El viaje a Sinnoh comienza

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad de satoshi tajiri.

Nota. Si les gusta la historia pueden colocarse como favorites y dejen un comentario para guiarme o entretener, los leo en serio.

Opening: Colors, Flow, (Code Geass op 1)

 **Capitulo 2: el viaje a sinnoh comienza.**

Nuestro héroe como lo es Ash ketchum, después de escuchar sobre los dichos de sus amigos como de su misma madre, decide partir a hacer una nueva vida y con la visita de Dawn, que ella por una razón defendió al entrenador, ambos partían de pueblo paleta con destino a la región de Sinnoh para que el de pelo color azabache comience de nuevo, habiendo un viento en lo alto de la colina.

―Adios pueblo paleta. Dijo Ash mirando por última vez su pueblo.

―Vamos Ash, no estes triste, pero… ¿estas seguro de tu decisión?. Dijo la chica mirando un poco con pena a su amigo, donde el entrenador del Pikachu la miro a los ojos.

―Dawn… en el tiempo que eh estado viajando, me eh dado cuenta de que ellos pueden ser que tengan razón, pero quiero comenzar de nuevo y demostrarle ahora al mundo que no soy un perdedor, que me puedo valer por mi mismo y con mi esfuerzo puedo lograr todo. Dijo Ash con una mirada de determinación dejando sorprendida a la de sinnoh que se sonroja.

―Bueno… me alegro. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa leve y ambos siguieron su camino.

―Primero iremos a ciudad plateada para descansar un poco y después a ciudad azulona para tomar el ferry. Dijo el entrenador mientra que Pikachu estaba con piplup caminando junto a sus entrenadores.

―Ash… ahora que lo veo, has madurado un poco más de lo que te veo ahora. Dijo dawn con una sonrisa mirando al de pelo color azabache.

―Parece que si, en el último viaje que tuve por la región de kalos, mi mente cambio de uno infantil a uno mas maduro, donde conocí a tres grandes amigos, donde dos eran hermanos y el mayor era un líder de gimnasio, donde también es inventor… aunque la mayoría de sus inventos explotaban. Dijo Ash con una leve sonrisa.

―¿Explotaban?. Pregunto la chica con una gota en la cabeza.

―Asi es, aunque la mayoria de las veces eso me ayudaba a crear tácticas para los duelos Pokemon, el se llama clemont, teniendo además una hermanita menor que le gusta como decirlo… conseguirle esposa. Dijo el entrenador aun caminando y mirando el cielo azul.

―¿Esposa?, ¿Es en serio?. Dijo Dawn con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Si, cada vez que encontrábamos a una chica, ella le pedía que fuera la esposa de su hermano donde nos reíamos. Dijo Ash sonriendo levemente.

―Ah… ¿Quién es la tercera persona?, dijiste que eran tres y has nombrado dos. Dijo Dawn mirando al entrenador que se detiene mientra que los pokemones de ambos lo miraban como un poco con pena.

―¿Dije algo malo?. Dijo la chica preocupada mirando al entrenador que estaba cabizbajo donde el recordaba aquel momento en que serena se le confeso…

 **Flashbacks…**

―ash… ¿podemos hablar un poco antes de que partas?. Dijo la chica con el corazón latiendo.

―bueno… nos vemos. Dijo ash yendo con serena mientra que Pikachu y braixen se quedaron con ambos hermanos.

―parece que al fin serena se lo dira. Dijo clemont con una sonrisa.

―ya era hora. Dijo bonnie con una sonrisa como dedenne, mientras que a lo lejos, estábamos con ambos entrenadores.

―bueno serena, ¿de que quieres hablar?. Dijo ash con una sonrisa.

―bueno… (Sonrojándose), lo que voy a decirte ash es importante para cualquier chica y seré directa… desde que nos reencontramos del campamento del profesor oak, me han despertado sentimientos hacia ti… con esto quiero decir que… ash… tu me gustas mucho. Dijo la chica con la cara roja dejando impactado a ash.

―vaya serena… no se que decir. Dijo ash mirando a la chica.

―en verdad me gustas. Dijo serena sonrojada y nerviosa.

―yo… lo siento serena… pareces que tu sientes algo que yo no siento. Dijo ash mirando con pena a la chica que se queda como helada al escuchar esto.

―pero ash… no te estoy mintiendo. Dijo serena soltando unas lágrimas.

―lo se, lo se, pero lo que quiero decir es que no siento lo mismo… de verdad lo siento muchísimo serena y espero que podamos ser amigos. Dijo ash mirando a la de cabello color miel que estaba llorando.

―oh… parece que no pude al final enamorarte… pero bueno, es tu decisión, pero ash… antes de irte, ¿puedo besarte?, como un recuerdo. Dijo serena triste, pero un poco feliz en su interior al saber que igual era su amigo.

―bueno… nunca eh besado a nadie y… decía ash, pero en eso la chica le da su primer beso, aunque con pena, mientra que ash lo siente raro, pero igual le corresponde para luego separarse.

―gracias ash… vamos. Dijo la chica adelantándose mientra que el entrenador estaba viéndola.

―lo siento serena, de verdad. Dijo ash en un susurro y se fue para alcanzarla.

―ahí vienen. Dijo bonnie aunque veían a serena un poco triste a dar entender que no pudo tener a ash.

―veo que no pudiste serena. Dijo clemont con pena.

―no amigos, ella se me confeso, pero de verdad… no siento lo mismo, pero serena, déjame decirte que eres una gran chica que cualquier hombre estaría encantado de estar contigo. Dijo ash con una leve sonrisa.

―gracias ash. Dijo serena con una sonrisa forzada aunque comprendía aquellas palabras.

 **Fin Flashbacks.**

―Lo siento Dawn por preocuparte es que me paso algo en con aquella persona… pero… ¿puedo preguntarte algo importante?, no es para que te molestes o ofendas. Dijo el entrenador sin mirar a Dawn que se queda pensativa al mirar así a su amigo.

―Claro Ash… ¿de que trata?. Dijo la chica mirando preocupada al de pelo color azabache.

―Pues bien… primero te diré que la tercera persona que conocí es una chica de nombre serena… una amiga que hace tiempo habia conocido, incluso de niños, donde me la encontré en kalos. Dijo el entrenador con la mirada baja, pero la de cabello azul, al escuchar ese nombre como que le dio un poco de molestia y tristeza.

―Bueno… continúa. Dijo dawn mirando a Ash.

―Bueno… después de terminar el viaje… ella… ella se me confeso a mi. Dijo ash como triste en sus palabras abriendo los ojos mostrando aquellos ojos como sin vida.

―¿Se te confeso?... No puede creerlo. Dijo la chica de cabello azul sorprendida.

―Asi es… pero con esto te hago la pregunta, ¿Cómo te sentirías si rechazas a aquella persona?. Pregunto el entrenador del Pikachu dejando sin palabras a la de sinnoh que no podía creer lo que escucho, habiendo un soplido de viento.

―Pues… no lo se… es que yo no me eh enamorado de alguien… aun… pero me sentiría un poco bien… debido… a que no quiero lastimar a esa persona, debido a que debo escuchar su corazón como el mío. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa leve dejando pensativo al de pelo color azabache.

―Gracias Dawn… continuemos. Dijo Ash continuando su caminata con una mirada que reflejaba dolor como confusión.

―Ash. Dijo la de ojos color zafiro preocupada como los dos pokemones, donde pasan las horas y llega la noche con una hermosa luna llena siendo la luz de la oscuridad.

―Tendremos que acampar. Dijo Ash comenzando a armar su tienda como Dawn que armo la suya, estando cerca de un río, donde después.

―Quilava lanzallamas. Dijo la coordinadora mientra que el Pokemon de fuego lanzo el ataque para hacer la fogata siendo devuelto a la pokebola.

―Bueno… esta vez cocinare. Dijo Ash sacando de su mochila unas verduras más con un paquete de arroz.

―¿cocinas?. Pregunto la chica con una gota.

―Asi es… aprendí aya… en kalos… pero sabe bien. Dijo Ash con los ojos cerrados dando una sonrisa haciendo que la chica se sonroje un poco.

―Que bueno… Así no moriremos de hambre, aunque también se cocinar bien. Dijo dawn con una leve sonrisa, mientra que piplup y Pikachu estaban mirando la fogata.

―Bueno… sin molestarte Dawn… pero necesito que busques un poco de agua, que Pikachu y pilplup te acompañe para que te cuiden. Dijo Ash con una leve sonrisa y la de sinnoh asintió, tomando un balde donde fue al río con los pokemones, caminando iba y mirando el cielo estrellado.

―Parece que el esta aun dolido por lo que le paso en su casa y con esa chica llamada serena… Ash. Dijo la chica llegando al río donde metió el agua al balde, donde después se sentó un poco.

―¿Por qué me siento así?, cuando Ash menciono a esa chica me sentí como molesta… no creo que sean celos. Dijo la chica que negó con la cabeza rápidamente las cosas, entonces con los pokemones volvió donde estaba el de pelo color azabache.

―Gracias Dawn… ahora descansa que la cena estará lista. Dijo Ash preparando la cena, donde después de media hora estaba lista.

―Listo. Dijo el entrenador que vio los platillos de un estofado con arroz donde le da un poco a Pikachu como a piplup que lo pruebe quedando con los ojos brillosos donde después lo devora completamente.

―A ver. Dijo la chica que se metió la cuchara en la boca donde abrió bien los ojos.

―Esto es… decía dawn mirando el platillo.

―Oh… ¿No te gusta?, es delicioso. Dijo Ash preocupado por la actitud de la chica y con miedo a que ella le tire el plato a la cabeza.

―Veo que no mentías… incluso… diría que cocinas mejor que yo. Dijo la chica con un puchero donde ash cae de espalda debido a la respuesta de la chica, donde ambos terminar y lavan los platos donde ambos se quedan sentados mirando la fogata.

―Dawn. Dijo ash mirando el fuego con una mirada seria.

―¿Si?. Dijo la chica mirando al entrenador.

―Cuando sabes que has fracasado y es cierto en todo lo que ellos han dicho… ¿Por qué fuiste la que me defendió?. Pregunto el de pelo color azabache dejando nerviosa a la de cabello color azul.

―Bueno… Ash… eh de decir que también eh perdido en varios concursos donde no puede entrar al gran festival de Johto. Dijo la chica mirando la fogata.

―Perdoname por hacerte recordar eso. Dijo Ash con pena.

―No… pero ver que esas personas dicen esas cosas de ti… de tu… de que eres esa gran persona que los ah ayudado, para mi eso es injusto.. solo digo eso. Dijo la chica sonriendo nerviosamente con las mejillas rojas.

―Gracias… Dawn, bueno… es hora de dormir… buenas noches. Dijo ash que entro a la tienda de el.

―Si… Buenas noches… Ash. Dijo la chica que entro a su tienda donde estaba piplup durmiendo, donde ambos cerraron sus carpas para dormir, donde pasan como tres horas donde ya era la media noche, donde en la tienda de dawn, ella no ha podido dormir bien.

―Rayos… no se que me pasa… cada vez que duermo… solo lo veo a el… solo veo a Ash. Dijo la chica que se paro con mucho cuidado para no despertar a piplup, saliendo de la tienda y vio que la del entrenador estaba cerrada, donde ella se fue hacia la orilla donde había una roca donde se sentó mirando aquel rio.

―¿Qué es lo que me pasa?... ahora que lo pienso… el estará viviendo ahora en sinnoh, lo podré ver casi todos los días. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa aunque su corazón estaba latiendo mucho.

―¿Sera que me estare enamorando?... No… no… eso es imposible… el es un amigo mío… es como mi hermano… no. Dijo la chica que nego con la cabeza, donde después se devuelve a la tienda donde queda con esa duda, pero luego llega al mundo de los sueños para dormir, al dia siguiente.

―Dawn… ¿estas despierta?. Dijo ash afuera de la tienda ya vestido y con la tienda guardada.

―Si… si estoy… KYAAAAAAAAH. Grito la chica mirándose en el espejo.

―¿Qué paso?, ¿estas bien?. Pregunto ketchum estando preocupado por su amiga.

―Mi cabello… mi cabello… esta desordenado… Piplup, rayo-burbujas. Dijo dawn donde el Pokemon obedeció, donde después de media hora, sale la chica con su cabello brilloso dejando embobado a Ash que recupera la compostura.

―Bueno… te ayudo. Dijo ash ayudando a la chica a desarmar la tienda, donde después continúan con su viaje donde después de dos horas llegan a ciudad plateada.

―Vaya… nunca vine por aquí. Dijo dawn con los ojos brillos.

―Si… este lugar es la ciudad donde el entrenador es nada más ni menos que brock. Dijo Ash con seriedad.

―Ahora que me acuerdo el me dijo de su ciudad, pero este lugar es lindo. Dijo la chica de ojos zafiro y ambos continúan su viaje, para llegar al centro Pokemon, pero en la mente de la coordinadora estaba en duda aun donde hablaría si o si con su mama Johanna para explicar su situación y de la decisión de Ash de vivir en sinnoh.

Ending: solar wind, (kiba ending 2)

En el próximo capitulo: Mama lo sabe, ¿Un sentimiento que nace?

Espero comentarios como reviews.


	3. Mama lo sabe, ¿Un sentimiento que nace?

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

* * *

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad de satoshi tajiri.

Nota. Si **les gusta la historia pueden colocarse como favorites y dejen un comentario para guiarme o entretener, los leo en serio.**

 **Opening: One half. (Samurai x opening 2)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Mama lo sabe, ¿Un sentimiento que nace?**

Ambos continúan su viaje, para llegar al centro Pokemon de ciudad plateada, pero en la mente de la coordinadora estaba en duda aun donde hablaría si o si con su mama Johanna para explicar su situación sobre los sentimientos que están naciendo y de la decisión de Ash de vivir en sinnoh, donde después llegan a la ciudad natal de brock para luego ir al centro Pokemon de aquel lugar.

―Hola Ash, ¿Dónde esta tu amigo que siempre me dice cosas lindas?. Dijo la enfermera joy sonriendo.

―Ya no viajo con el… ya no, pero estoy ahora con ella para irme a vivir a sinnoh por unas cosas que pasaron recientemente. Dijo el entrenador serio mirando a la enfermera que se sorprendió al ver el cambio de el joven que se sonrojo un poco por esto.

―Ejem. Dijo dawn mirando con celos esta situación.

―Ah… ahora viajo con ella, lo siento… ella es dawn. Dijo Ash sonriendo mientras que la de pelo color rosa sonríe amablemente.

―Mucho gusto. Dijo la enfermera sonriendo.

―Igualmente. Dijo la chica de sinnoh con una leve sonrisa también.

―Por cierto enfermera joy, ¿aun le quedan habitaciones?, es que mañana vamos a ciudad azulona a tomar el ferry para ir a la región de ella. Dijo Ash mirando a la mujer que saca unas dos llaves para habitaciones.

―Aquí tenga, pero es una lastima que ya no vivas en kanto, pero te deseo suerte. Dijo la enfermera joy dándole un besito en la mejilla a Ash que se sonroja un poco, mientras que a la chica de cabello azul se le pone una vena palpitante en la sien al ver esto, donde sus pokemones como lo son piplup y Pikachu ven esta situación con un poco de miedo al verla así.

―Por cierto, ¿Dónde hay un video-teléfono aquí?. Dijo la chica con un tono poco amenazante dejando en shock al entrenador como a la enfermera joy que le señalo el pasillo de la derecha.

―Gracias. Dijo la chica volteándose sin mirar al de pelo color azabache que estaba extrañado por esa actitud repentina de su amiga, donde después se fue con su Pikachu a la habitación suya y lo mas raro que a la que le toco a dawn, estaba al lado de el, hablando de ella, estaba sentada con su Pokemon piplup esperando a que su mama se muestre en la pantalla, hasta que al fin pudo verla.

―Hija, ¿Cómo estas?, es que no me has llamado desde que llegaste a kanto y… decía su madre con ojos llorosos.

―Ay mama, no te preocupes por mí, si estoy bien. Dijo dawn con un tic en la ceja.

―Eso es lo que mas me preocupa… ahora que lo veo, ¿Por qué estas en un centro Pokemon?, ¿no estabas en la casa de Ash?. Dijo su madre preocupada.

―Pues es por eso que te llamo, son por dos cosas en realidad que tengo que hablar contigo?. Dijo la chica un poco pensativa con sus palabras.

―Ya veo… ¿algo paso con el?. Dijo su madre un poco extrañada.

―Pues veras, el como sabes, quedo eliminado en las semifinales de la liga kalos con solo un Pokemon en batalla con su rival. Dijo la chica un poco triste y le seguía contando la historia a su madre, mientras que en la habitación de Ash, el estaba recostado mirando el techo pensando en todas las cosas que le han pasado recientemente a el, mientras que Pikachu estaba durmiendo a los pies de la cama de dos plazas.

―Les demostrare que ya no soy un perdedor… lo juro, ya lo verán. Decía Ash con el puño derecho alzado y con una mirada de determinación, pero en eso se acordó de algo que había pasado en el pasado, el se acordaba de una propuesta del cerebro de frontera, pero el lo imaginaba como seria, entonces tomo el teléfono y marco un numero.

―¿Hola?, ah, pero eres tu Ash. Dijo scott y en eso el de pelo comienza a contarle detalles de las cosas que le habían pasado a el, mientras que con dawn.

―No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo se atreven a decirle eso?, me sorprende aun más de su mama, ya que es mi amiga. Dijo Johanna con una vena en la sien.

―Si… eso no es justo, pero ellos son desconsiderados con el. Dijo dawn enojada como a la vez preocupada.

―Piplup. Dijo su Pokemon enojado.

―Pero… (Con sonrisa picara), veo que mi hija lo defendió muy bien, eso esta bien. Dijo su madre dejando sonrojada a la chica.

―No digas eso, el y yo… solo somos… amigos. Dijo en eso la chica que se pone un poco triste con aquella ultima frase, "amigos".

―Hija, no me mientas… ¿Te gusta a Ash o no?. Dijo su madre un poco ansiosa de escuchar la respuesta de su hija.

―De eso te quiero hablar como segundo tema… mama, ¿Cómo se sabe que te gusta a una persona?. Dijo la chica con las mejillas mas rojas siendo mirada por su Pokemon de agua.

―Pues buena pregunta… pues veras hija, cuando conocí a tu papa, el era un entrenador que no conocía muy bien, pero supe cosas que hizo en las ligas de kanto, johto como de la de hoenn, al principio le pedí que si lo podía acompañar para hacerme mas fuerte para los concursos y el acepto, algunas veces peleábamos mucho como discutíamos, pero después nos perdonábamos y siempre nos apoyábamos mucho, el uno con el otro donde muchas veces el me protegía y luchaba de una manera espectacular donde en ese momento supe que yo era una persona importante para el, donde en ese mismo instante me enamore de el y le confesé mis sentimientos siendo aceptados. Dijo su madre con una mirada nostálgica.

―Como lo extraño. Dijo dawn con una lágrima que rápidamente se limpio con la mano derecha.

―Si… pero a el le hubiese gustado verte feliz y verte crecer. Dijo su madre sonriendo levemente.

―Ya veo. Dijo la chica de ojos color zafiro asintiendo.

―¿Te respondi algo por lo menos?. Dijo su madre mirando atentamente a su hija.

―Pues… si, porque el siempre me protegía de todo, también era el primero en darme animo cuando perdía en un concurso, además de apoyar a sus pokemones como a las personas, por eso… creo que me gusta mucho… pero no se lo digas por favor. Dijo la chica con la cara roja.

―Claro, tu secreto esta guardado conmigo. Dijo su madre sonriendo.

―Por cierto, cuando el llegue, ¿puede quedarse con nosotras?, solo hasta que encuentre una casa. Dijo la chica sonrojada.

―Pues… no lo se. Dijo su madre pensativa.

―Porfis. Dijo la chica con ojos de cachorrito.

―Esta bien, pero no hagan de esas "cosas". Dijo la mama de dawn, provocando que ella este con una hemorragia nasal como piplup.

―¡MAMA!. Grita la chica con la cara roja.

―Ups, miren la hora, adiós hija. Dijo su madre con una sonrisa nerviosa cortando la llamada.

―Cuando la vea… dijo la chica de ojos zafiro alzando su puño, entonces se va con piplup hacia el segundo piso del centro Pokemon para ir hacia su habitación, pero en el pasillo estaba Ash caminando solo con una mirada baja.

―Ash. Dijo la chica con las mejillas rojas.

―Oh, toma dawn. Dijo el entrenador dándole las llaves y siguió de largo dejando extrañada a la de sinnoh.

―Ash. Dijo la chica yendo hacia su habitación, mientras que en las afueras del centro Pokemon, al lado había un parque más con un lago hermoso con la luna reflejada en esa noche, donde el de pelo azabache se sentó debajo de un árbol viendo el lago, recordando la conversación scott.

 **Flashbacks.**

―Con que eso paso… ya veo. Dijo scott al teléfono.

―Si, por eso quiero decirte que si puedo aceptar ese puesto, pero con una condición. Dijo Ash con la mirada sin vida.

―¿Cuál es la condición?. Pregunto el castaño de lentes oscuros.

―Quiero que este en sinnoh ese gimnasio. Dijo Ash dejando sorprendido al dueño de la frontera.

―Pues… esta bien, no hay problema, pero estará listo en dos años la construcción de tu arena siendo tu el octavo cerebro. Dijo el de camisa Hawaiana.

―Te pido que sea en cuatro, ya que quiero seguir entrenando para ser más fuerte, cuando este listo firmo todo eso. Dijo Ash con una leve sonrisa.

―Pues me parce bien, en cuatro años estará bien, hasta luego Ash y gracias por aceptar. Dijo scott cortando la llamada.

 **Fin Flashback.**

―Cuatro años, estaré listo para eso. Dijo Ash mirando la luna.

―¿Ash?. Dijo dawn que llega para ver como esta su "amigo"

―¿Qué haces aquí?. Dijo el de ojos color caramelo mirando a la chica que se sienta al lado suyo.

―Pues estaba pre-preocupada por ti. Dijo la chica con las mejillas rojas.

―¿Preocupada por mi?, eso es gracioso. Dijo Ash con la mirada baja.

―¿Por qué lo dices?. Dijo la chica de ojos zafiro mirando a su entrenador.

―Es que mi mama como los demás decían eso y mira lo que paso… no soy casi nada para nadie. Dijo Ash, pero en eso recibe una cachetada de la chica que lo tira al suelo.

―¿Qué te pasa?. Dijo Ash tocándose la mejilla.

―Ya te lo dije una vez y lo Hare de nuevo… tu eres la mejor persona que eh conocido en este mundo, eres una gran persona para mi como para los demás y a los pokemones, lo tratas como a una familia. Dijo la chica que esta ahora de pie con un enojo.

―Dawn… tienes razón… pero déjame preguntarte algo. Dijo el de pelo color azabache poniéndose de pie.

―Pregunta. Dijo la chica mirando aun enojada a al entrenador.

―¿Por qué me tratas de ayudar en todo?, ¿Por qué paso lo de esa defensa que hiciste?. Pregunto Ash dejando nerviosa a la chica que se voltea.

―Pues… pues… no lo se… ¿Por qué eres mi amigo?... eso. Dijo la chica con las mejillas rojas.

―Ah… se que no dices la verdad, así que dime la verdad ahora. Dijo Ash mirando a la chica que estaba en un aprieto.

―"Que hago, no puedo decírselo, aun no, no se si el siente lo mismo". Pensó la chica con la cara roja.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

¿Qué va pasar entre los dos?

¿Qué hara dawn con la confesion?

¿Qué pasara con ash y ella en su viaje a sinnoh?

 **Ending: solar wind, (kiba ending 2)**

En el próximo capitulo: Un viaje en ferry, sinnoh llego.

Espero comentarios como reviews.


	4. Un viaje en Ferry, Sinnoh llego parte 1

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad de satoshi tajiri.

Nota. Si **les gusta la historia pueden colocarse como favorites y dejen un comentario para guiarme o entretener, los leo en serio.**

 **Opening: One half. (Samurai x opening 2)**

 **Capitulo 4: Un viaje en ferry, sinnoh llego (Parte 1)**

Nos encontrábamos en ciudad plateada, mas bien en las afueras de un centro Pokemon que estaba al lado de una laguna, donde nuestra chica dawn estaba en un aprieto ya que el mismo ash que decidió irse con ella a su región a comenzar su nueva vida descubrió algo que la misma chica no quería confesar.

―Pues Dawn, estoy esperando a que me digas la verdad. Dijo el entrenador mirando a aquella chica que estaba dándole la espalda mientras estaba con la cara roja.

―"¿Qué hago?, no puedo confesarles mis sentimientos, no se si siente lo mismo que yo", en eso se escucha un ruido en el lago de aquella noche.

―¿Eh?, ¿Qué es eso?. Dijo ash mirando aquel lago donde desde sus profundices sale una bola brillante de color celeste iluminando el lugar.

―¿Qué es eso?. Dijo la chica de ojos zafiro mirando aquel brillo de donde salio un Pokemon que Ash reconoció de inmediato.

―Ese es… manaphy… ¿no será el mismo que vi con may y los demás en nuestro viaje?. Se preguntaba el entrenador intentando recordar, donde la chica al escuchar el nombre de una chica, se puso como un poco celosa cruzando sus brazos, mientras que manaphy se acerco a ambos mirándolos con una sonrisa.

―No… no crea que sea el mismo del templo del mar… debe ser otro, pero me pregunto que hace uno aquí. Dijo ash mirando al Pokemon, pero en eso la chica le da un abrazo mientras que sonreía.

―Es muy lindo. Dijo la chica abrazando al Pokemon que sonríe.

―Ja, cree que eres su mami dawn. Dijo el de ojos color caramelo riendo y dejando con la cara más roja a la chica de cabello azul.

―Hmp, di lo que digas seria una buena mamita. Dijo la chica sacándole la lengua.

―Pues como eres dulce y buena con los demás, en eso no lo niego. Dijo ash sonrojándose un poco y riendo.

―¿E-en serio lo crees Ash? Dijo la chica sonriendo y con las mejillas rojas.

―No tengo duda. Dijo el entrenador dandole una sonrisa leve, pero en eso el Pokemon se escapa de dawn para darle un abrazo a Ash.

―Ja, ahora el cree que eres su… papa. Dijo la chica de sinnoh con la cara roja al pensar que ese pequeño Pokemon azul seria como el hijo de ella con Ash donde comienza a imaginarse como seria su boda con su entrenador.

 **Imaginación de Dawn.**

―Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos ante los ojos del amor para reunir a esta pareja en santo matrimonio. Dijo el cura sonriendo y mirando a la pareja que estaba en frente de ellos donde un Pikachu junto a una buneary tiraban flores pequeñas.

―Mi hijo al fin se esta casando. Dijo delia llorando de alegría.

―Al fin mi hija es feliz. Dijo johanna sonriendo y mirando a su hija.

―¡Tendremos al fin nietos!. Gritaron ambas dejando a todos con la cara roja.

―¡Mama!. Grito Ash como dawn mirando a sus madres con los ojos en blanco.

―Ejem… decia el cura con la cara roja.

―Lo sentimos. Dijeron todos con una gota en la cabeza

―Muy bien, ¿Dawn aceptas a Ash para que sea tu esposo, en el hambre, en el amor como en la desgracia y en la guerra de raros… ¿Quién escribió esto?. Dijo el cura con una gota en la cabeza.

―Si, acepto. Dijo la chica sonriendo.

―Bien, ahora ash, ¿aceptas a esta mujer sin importar su gran trase… reitero, ¿Quién escribe esto?. Dijo el cura arrojando el papel al suelo.

―Acepto… decia Ash con una sonrisa.

Fin de la imaginación de Dawn.

―Acepto… acepto… acepto. Decía las chica una y otra vez con la cara roja.

―¿Dawn?, ¿estas bien?. Pregunto el entrenador que estaba preocupado como manaphy

―Ash… ash… ash… decía la chica sonrojada haciendo también que el entrenador se coloque así.

―¿Qué le pasara?. Dijo el joven que se acerca a la chica poco a poco en caso de que pase algo fuera de lo normal.

―Dawn… Buneary rompió tu secador de cabello. Dijo ash, pero recibe un golpe de parte de la chica haciendo que caiga con un ojo morado al suelo.

―¡No, Mi hermoso secador de cabello!... un momento… ay dios Ash!. Dijo la chica nerviosa mirando como su "amigo" estaba en el suelo.

―Eso dolio. Dijo Ash con la cara roja y levantándose como tocándose el ojo.

―Lo siento muchísimo, lo siento. Dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia.

―Nah, no te preocupes… auch… pero si que pegas duro dawn. Dijo el entrenador sonriendo.

―Lo siento, ¿Qué hacemos con el?, como veo que esta cariñoso con nosotros podríamos llevarlo. Dijo la chica mirando a Ash.

―No se… no se. Dijo Ash mirando al manaphy que le hace cara de cachorrito amoroso.

―Mierda… esta bien, pero que el no haga de esas caritas. Dijo Ash casi llorando al verle la carita a ese Pokemon.

―Pues bien, yo lo llevare en la pokebola. Dijo dawn arrojándosela a manaphy que lo atrapa siendo el aceptado.

―Bien… ahora dawn… responde la pregunta que te dije y quiero la verdad. Dijo Ash mirando a la chica que se sonroja.

―¿De que hablas ash?. Dijo la chica sonriendo nerviosamente.

―Pues…Decia el entrenador recordando aquella conversación.

 **Recuerdos de Ash.**

―¿Ash?. Dijo dawn que llega para ver como esta su "amigo"

―¿Qué haces aquí?. Dijo el de ojos color caramelo mirando a la chica que se sienta al lado suyo.

―Pues estaba pre-preocupada por ti. Dijo la chica con las mejillas rojas.

―¿Preocupada por mi?, eso es gracioso. Dijo Ash con la mirada baja.

―¿Por qué lo dices?. Dijo la chica de ojos zafiro mirando a su entrenador.

―Es que mi mama como los demás decían eso y mira lo que paso… no soy casi nada para nadie. Dijo Ash, pero en eso recibe una cachetada de la chica que lo tira al suelo.

―¿Qué te pasa?. Dijo Ash tocándose la mejilla.

―Ya te lo dije una vez y lo Hare de nuevo… tu eres la mejor persona que eh conocido en este mundo, eres una gran persona para mi como para los demás y a los pokemones, lo tratas como a una familia. Dijo la chica que esta ahora de pie con un enojo.

―Dawn… tienes razón… pero déjame preguntarte algo. Dijo el de pelo color azabache poniéndose de pie.

―Pregunta. Dijo la chica mirando aun enojada a al entrenador.

―¿Por qué me tratas de ayudar en todo?, ¿Por qué paso lo de esa defensa que hiciste?. Pregunto Ash dejando nerviosa a la chica que se voltea.

―Pues… pues… no lo se… ¿Por qué eres mi amigo?... eso. Dijo la chica con las mejillas rojas.

―Ah… se que no dices la verdad, así que dime la verdad ahora. Dijo Ash mirando a la chica que estaba en un aprieto.

―"Que hago, no puedo decírselo, aun no, no se si el siente lo mismo". Pensó la chica con la cara roja.

 **Fin de los recuerdos de Ash**

―Ah… eso, oh mira la hora, piplup tiene hambre. Dijo la chica con la cara roja que se voltea, pero ash que era más rápido que ella estaba en frente de su camino.

―Dawn… responde ahora mismo, no importa que no sea nada bueno, pero quiero saber la verdadera razón por la que te comportas asi. Dijo ash mirando a la chica que tiene ahora la mirada baja mientras estaba sonrojada.

―Pue-pues Ash… hay algo que qui-quiero de-decirte… desde el di-dia que nos de-despedimos. Dijo la chica tartamudeando.

―Ah, me acuerdo de ese día… dime que paso. Dijo el entrenador mirando a la chica que retrocede un poco.

―Pues veras…desde que te fuiste…

 **Recuerdos de Dawn.**

―Bueno… (Llorando), se ah ido piplup. Dijo la chica llorando.

―¿Piplup?. Dijo su Pokemon extrañado mirando a la coordinadora.

―Es que no entiendes piplup… con Ash sentia algo especial y capaz que no lo vuelva a ver. dijo la chica corriendo y siendo perseguido por el pingüino.

 **Fin de los recuerdos de Dawn.**

―Oh sea que tu… decía Ash con la cara roja.

―M-me gustas Ash… no me gustas… mejor dicho… te amo… pe-pero… yo… lo siento. Dijo la chica que se va corriendo de ahí mientras soltaba unas lágrimas dejando en shock a Ash hasta que reacciono.

―¡Dawn!. Grito el entrenador yendo a perseguir a la chica donde varias imágenes se le venían a la mente.

―Gracias Ash. Dijo la chica dándole una sonrisa.

―¡Vamos Ash, tu puedes!. Grito la chica de sinnoh con su traje de porrista.

―No te desanimes Ash. Dijo la chica apoyando al entrenador cuando pierde en las semifinales de la liga sinnoh.

―Ahora que lo veo… Ella se preocupa mucho por mi… ella estaba en los momentos mas difíciles y hasta ella me defendió de los demás… esto es nuevo para mi… pero ahora que lo veo… ella se parece mucho a mi y es linda… parece que al fin me llego el amor como lo decía brock… dijo Ash entrando a un bosque en medio de la noche con luna llena, donde mas adentro estaba la chica llorando y recostada en los pies de un árbol mientras tenia su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas y llorando al mismo tiempo.

―Tonta, tonta, se lo dije y que hice… escape como una cobarde. Dijo la chica llorando.

―Jamas te rindas. Era un recuerdo de ella cuando el la apoyo en su primera derrota en un concurso Pokemon.

―Nunca dejes que el miedo te domine. Decía el entrenador sonriendo.

―Lo se Ash… pero yo te confesé y escape… soy una cobarde. Dijo la chica.

―Con que aquí estas dawn. Dijo ash mirando a la chica que se pone nerviosa que intenta levantarse y cuando intenta escapar de nuevo, el entrenador la toma de los brazos y la apoya contra el árbol.

―¡Ash, suéltame ahora!. Grito la chica intentando zafarse de su compañero, pero no podía.

―Escuchame primero… ¿es verdad lo que has dicho de que te gusto, de que me amas?. Pregunto el entrenador mirando a la chica que voltea la mirada y asiente con las mejillas rojas.

―Si… te amo mucho Ash… pero soy una cobarde al esca… decía la chica que abre los ojos al sentir el contacto de los labios del joven en contra de ella siendo un beso fugaz como lleno de amor donde la chica cierra los ojos y disfruta el momento sintiendo esos labios que busco donde se separan por falta de aire.

―Dawn… tu siempre estuviste ahí… siempre éramos como hermanos… somos muy parecidos y eso me gusta… me gusta mucho… lo que quiero decir es que yo… te amo. Dijo Ash volviendo a besar a la chica que corresponde donde estaba soltando una lagrima de felicidad al escuchar las palabras de ese entrenador que le robo el corazón, donde sus lenguas jugaban entre si, sacando gemidos leves de la chica donde tenia la mejillas mas rojas, donde se separan y se dan un abrazo.

―Soy la mujer más afortunada al tenerte a ti. Dijo la chica apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del entrenador.

―Eso significa que somos novios. Dijo el de cabello azabache sonriendo.

―No lo niegues que eso quería. Dijo la chica sonriendo y ambos se dan un ultimo beso siendo la luna testigo de su amor, donde ambos se van tomados de la mano para llegar al centro Pokemon de la ciudad, ya que mañana llegaran a ciudad azulona para tomar el ferry que los llevara a su destino, la region de sinnoh pero no como amigos, si no como novios.

Al fin Dawn se confeso a Ash y este le corresponde.

Manaphy es el hijo de ambos, XD.

Continuara…

¿Qué va pasar entre los dos?

¿Qué pasara con ash y ella en su viaje a sinnoh?

¿Cómo se tomara la relacion la madre de dawn?

 **End** **ing: solar wind, (kiba ending 2)**

En el próximo capitulo: Un viaje en ferry, sinnoh llego. (Parte 2)

Espero comentarios como reviews.


	5. Un viaje en Ferry, Sinnoh llego parte 2

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad de satoshi tajiri.

Nota. Si **les gusta la historia pueden colocarse como favorites y dejen un comentario para guiarme o entretener, los leo en serio.**

 **Opening 1: One half. (Samurai x opening 2)**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Un viaje en ferry, sinnoh llego. (Parte 2)

Ya con su relación mas aya de la amistad, nuestra pareja regreso al centro Pokemon donde iban tomados de la mano, dándose miradas que denotaban una sonrisa en ambos, donde ash le sonreia a la chica de cabello azul que estaba sonrojada.

―Eres bonita dawn ―dijo ash sonriéndole a ella que se ruboriza más.

―Ay ashi, no digas eso que me da pena ―dijo dawn colocando sus manos a las mejillas para cubrir su enrojecimiento.

―¿Ashi? ―pregunto el entrenador con una gota.

―¿No te gusta? ―dijo dawn como soltando lagrimas de pena.

―No… no… aunque es gracioso como suena… ashi… ashi… suena bien linda ―dijo el de pelo color azabache haciendole cosquillas a su novia que comienza a reir, hasta que…

―Ejem, parecen que eran novios y no me lo dijeron pillines ―dijo la enfermera joy que estaba viendo a la pareja que se coloca con la cara roja.

―Bueno…esto… esto… nosotros ―decia dawn jugando con sus dedos.

―Desde hace poco que somos novios enfermera joy ―dijo ash sonriendo.

―Ash ―dijo la coordinadora impresionada al ver como el estaba comportándose sintiendo mas amor como apreciación hacia el.

―Bueno… como es tarde, deben volver a sus habitaciones ―dijo la enfermera de pelo rosa sonriendo y ambos se van a sus cuartos, que quedaban por cosas del destino, una a la frente de otra, donde ambos se dan un abrazo.

―Soy la mujer más feliz al ser correspondida por una persona como tu ―dijo dawn recostando su cabeza en el pecho de ash.

―No dawn… te lo debo todo a ti ―respondio el entrenador con una leve sonrisa.

―¿Ash? ―dijo la chica de ojos color zafiro mirando y perdiéndose con la mirada de su amor.

―Gracias por todo dawn, gracias por estar siempre ahí y en estos momentos conmigo… te amo ―dijo el entrenador para después acercar sus labios para darle un beso a la chica que lo corresponde mientras una lágrima de felicidad resbalaba desde su ojo izquierdo donde después de un minuto se separan, pero aun abrazados.

―Te amo ash… en verdad te amo mucho ―dijo la chica sonriendo.

―Igualmente Dawn… si fuéramos mas grandes… te pediría incluso la mano… porque deseo estar contigo el resto de mi vida ―dijo ash con los ojos cerrados dejando en shock a la chica que estaba con la cara roja al imaginarse como seria tener a ash de esposo, con eso de la boda, de la luna miel, de los niños, pero mas bien en aquellas noches de pasión, provocando que ella tenga un poco de hemorragia nasal.

―¿Dawn? ―dijo ash al abrir los ojos, pero vio que la chica ya no estaba ahí.

―Bueno… parece que tenia mucho sueño… hasta la mañana amor ―dijo ash sonriendo y entrando a su habitación para dormir luego, mientras que Pikachu estaba en los pies de su cama completamente dormido y soñando que era el amor y señor de los kethups del mundo, mientras que en la habitación de la chica, se fue a dar un baño de agua fria, porque estaba como con la temperatura alta al imaginarse esas cosas, mientras que piplup y buneary estaban jugando con el nuevo Pokemon de la chica como lo era manaphy.

―Tonto ash… diciendo esas cosas… ahora pensara que soy una pervertida… ¿oh no?... hmp, parece que no ―dijo la chica mientras se bañaba, pero en eso se imagina como si seria su boda.

Imaginación de Dawn.

―Vaya hija, te ves preciosa con ese vestido… ―dijo su madre comenzando a llorar, mientras que su hija con el pelo tomado lucia un precioso vestido de novia color merengue blanco, sin mangas. Teniendo unos guantes femeninos y posando en frente del espejo, pero en eso abraza a su mama.

―Tengo un poco de miedo mama ―dijo la chica temblando.

―¿Miedo en tu día mas feliz?... Escucha hija, Ash es como el hombre perfecto… te escogió a tu y tu a el, donde están felices… se que lo harán ―dijo su madre sonriendo.

―Tienes razon… ahí voy mundo ―dijo dawn tomando el ramo de flores y con llamas en los ojos por el momento.

―Es un hecho… Ash será viudo antes ―dijo su mama sonriendo con miedo.

―¡¿Qué cosa?! ―grito su hija con una vena en la sien, pero en eso se escucha la música típica de la bodas, donde ella sale a la entrada acompañada de su madre mientras caminaban al altar donde estaba su futuro marido como lo era Ash que estaba de un smoking color negro luciendo guapo para la chica que estaba con las mejillas rojas, pero su velo el rostro, pero en eso recibe un chorro de agua de la nada.

Fin de la imaginación de Dawn

―¿Qué carajo? ―dijo la chica que estaba con la cara mas mojada debido a un ataque de piplup que estaba jugando con los demás pokemones.

―¡Piplup! ―grito la chica saliendo de la ducha siendo cubierta por la toalla, pero en eso tropieza con un peluche de Pikachu que era el juguete de buneary haciendo que su toalla vuele.

―¡Dawn?... ¿eh? ―dijo su novio entrando por preocupación, pero se le queda mirando con la cara roja como la chica que comienza a arrojarles cosas a ash que las esquiva y sale de ahí corriendo, mientras que manphy como puede cierra la puerta.

―Ash me vio y me vio toda… que vergüenza ―dijo la chica de cabello azul colocándose su pijama para dormir, pero sin antes de atar al pobre piplup que estaba con miedo debido al castigo de su amiga.

―Eso es por interrumpir mis caprichos… es decir… mis sueños ―dijo la chica con la cara roja para luego irse a dormir, donde en la mañana siguiente y pasado del mediodia, nuestros amigos estaban cerca de ciudad azulona, pero sin decirse nada, mientras que Pikachu estaba con piplup que estaba como traumado por una cosa que el mismo roedor de color amarillo no entendia de el porque, donde ash rompió el silencio.

―Lo siento ―dijo el con la mirada baja.

―No… tu perdoname a mi, es que piplup estaba jugando con los demás y caí de repente ―dijo la chica con pena.

―Pero sin ofender… pero tienes lindo cuerpo ―dijo ash con una sonrisa nerviosa siendo el punto donde la chica de ojos color zafiro se desmaya con la cara roja, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, el la toma al estilo nupcial donde en eso a lo lejos se escucha el sonido del ferry.

―Mierda, tenemos que ir rápido ―dijo el entrenador comenzando a correr como los demás pokemones, donde después de cinco minutos, llega agotado con la chica para Mostar como puede los boletos, donde ellos suben y se van a la cubierta del ferry que comienza su travesia desde el puerto donde muchos se despedían de sus familias como amigos, donde el capitán se acerca a nuestro entrenador.

―Disculpe señor, pero, ¿usted es Ash ketchum? ―dijo el capitán con una sonrisa picara al ver como el joven sostenía a dawn que seguía desmayada.

―Asi es señor, ¿sucede algo malo? ―respondio el entrenador con una gota.

―Bueno… si, es que tuvimos un colapso de pasajeros y tendremos que pedirle que si usted y su novia pueden quedarse en una habitación matrimonial, nosotros a cambio les daremos una cena o buffet para su viaje ―dijo el capitan yéndose como creyendo que ash estaba feliz de su proposición.

―No… espere… rayos ―dijo el de pelo color azabache yendo al cuarto, donde la cama más encima tenia forma de corazón.

―No me jodan ―dijo Ash con la cara roja, en eso despierta dawn y le da un beso en la mejilla.

―Mi angel ―dijo la chica sonrojada, pero en eso ve la cama de corazón y se coloca con la cara mas roja.

―Esto… Ash… a mi me gustaria hacerlo… pero aun es muy temprano ―dijo la chica sonriendo y dejando con los ojos en blanco al entrenador que entendio de lo que decia su novia que la deja en la cama con cuidado y delicadeza.

―No es lo que piensas dawn, es que hubo un problema con la capacidad de pasajeros y nos mandaron aquí, pero nos daran un buffet por la molestia ―dijo Ash sonriendo nerviosamente y dejando con la cara mas roja a la chica, mas tarde, le entregaron el buffet a nuestra pareja como a los pokemones que comían, donde manaphy estaba jugando con Pikachu a la guerra de comida siendo que buneary anima al ratón, mientras que piplup comía con cuidad y con miedo, donde nuestra pareja estaban comiendo un espagueti juntos y como paso en la dama y en el vagabundo, un fideo largo los unio en un beso, haciendo que se sonrojen mucho, donde se separan.

―Atencion a nuestros pasajeros, habrá un concurso de pareja, presentarse los interesados con un premio sorpresa ―dijo un altavoz.

―¿Vamos?, sera divertido ―dijo dawn con estrellas en los ojos y animada.

―Bueno… sera como nuestra primera cita ―respondio su novio sonriendo y se fueron de ahí dejando al cuidado a sus pokemones que comenzaron a jugar cartas entre ellos, donde en un salon estaban muchas parejas reunidas.

―Muy bien, comencemos con el concurso porque mañana llegamos a sinnoh ―dijo el capitan sonriendo y en eso comenzó la música siendo relajante para muchos donde estaban bien apegaditos con amor, como ash y dawn que estaban asi y con los ojos cerrados.

―Esto es como un sueño ashi ―dijo la chica sonriendo.

―Para mi también amor mio ―dijo Ash sonriendo también, donde cambiaron a uno de tango, donde poco a poco muchos se cansaban dejando solo a nuestra pareja con otra en la pista siendo la finaliza.

―Ahora con la ronda final, El gan gan style, música maestro ―dijo el capitán y en eso los participantes hicieron el paso del cabello donde ash se tropezó cayendo encima de la chica en una posición comprometedora donde la mano de el estaba encima de un seno de la chica haciendo que ella se desmaye y causando la risa de todos los presentes, donde la otra pareja se rindió al verlos así.

―Felicidades y como nuestro premio sorpresa… caja de pokecondones para su amor ―dijo el capitán con una sonrisa de pervertido dejando en shock a ash, pero como por arte de magia, la chica despierta y toma el premio para metérselo en la boca al capitán que cae al suelo.

―Aun somos jóvenes ―dijo la chica con la cara roja, donde ambos se fueron a la habitación, donde ambos se colocaron sus pijamas y miraron con ternura como buneary y Pikachu estaban manaphy durmiendo juntos como de una familia tratase, mientras que piplup estaba de cabeza recostado en un estante roncando teniendo una burbuja en su pico

―Bueno… durmamos que mañana llegamos a sinnoh amor ―dijo ash sonriendo como su novia, donde ambos con un sonrojo se acostaron, donde el abraza a la chica que sonrie para quedarse dormida como el, donde en la mañana siguiente estaban ya vestidos y viendo como el ferry estaba llegando al puerto de la region, donde ash estaba ansioso, ya que llego a formar una nueva vida, pero dawn estaba como preocupada por la reaccion de su madre, pero ella sabia que nada malo iba a pasar, donde el ferry llego, donde todos bajaron como la pareja.

―Al fin… adios vida antigua, (tomando la mano a dawn), una nueva comienza ―dijo el mirando a la chica que sonrie.

―Vamos ―dijo dawn donde ella con ash se va rumbo a pueblo de hojas gemeleas para comenzar una nueva vida

* * *

En el proximo capitulo: ¿Los problemas?, la mama de dawn.

Espero comentarios como reviews.

Continuara…

¿Qué va pasar entre los dos?

¿Qué pasara con ash y ella en su viaje a sinnoh?

¿Cómo se tomara la relacion la madre de dawn?

 **Ending: solar wind, (kiba ending 2)**


	6. ¿Los problemas?, la mama de Dawn

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad de satoshi tajiri.

Nota. **Si** **les gusta la historia pueden colocarse como favorites y dejen un comentario para guiarme o entretener, los leo en serio.**

 **Opening 1: One half. (Samurai x opening 2)**

 **Capitulo 6: ¿Los problemas?, la mama de dawn.**

Bueno, la ultima vez que vimos a nuestra pareja, ellos habían llegado a su destino como lo era la región de sinnoh, lugar de origen de dawn que había comenzado una relación con el entrenador de nombre Ash ketchum que llego a esa mismo lugar a comenzar una nueva vida debido a que lo habían tratado de perdedor bueno para nada, pero bien… estando en pueblo arena donde habían llegado con e ferry, seguían su camino para llegar a su destino siguiente como lo es el pueblo de hojas gemelas…

―¿Cuánto falta linda? ―dijo ash sonriéndole a la chica de ojos color zafiro que se sonroja por el cumplido.

―Ay Ash, que dices… no soy tan bonita ―dijo ella con la cara roja, pero recibe un beso de parte de el.

―Para mi siempre serás la mas linda del mundo amor ―dijo el entrenador sonriéndole a la chica que asiente apenada.

―Bueno… Ashi ―dijo ella riendo con el, mientras que Pikachu como piplup estaban con una gota al ver lo empalagoso de la relación de sus entrenadores respectivos, donde siguieron su camino, apreciando el maravilloso paisaje que les regalaba el entorno, muchos pokemones de todo tipo, donde después de media hora llegaron a divisar el pueblo de la coordinadora.

―Muy bien, después de tanto viajar llegamos ―dijo ash comenzando a andar, pero en eso nota que dawn no se mueve.

―¿Dawn?, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ―dijo el de pelo color azabache con una gota y sonriendo levemente.

―Bu-bueno es que algo me preocupa ―dijo ella jugando con sus dedos índice pareciendo tierna ante la vista de su novio que se puso a pensar para dar a una posible respuesta.

―¿Es por una dieta? ―pregunto el haciendo que ella con los pokemones cayeran de espalda ante ash que estaba consternado.

―¿Dije algo malo? ―pregunto el riendo ante esto, donde dawn se para con la cara roja.

―¿Me estas diciendo gorda? ―pregunto ella con los ojos en blanco.

―No quise decir eso… pero quiero saber que te preocupa ―dijo el nerviosamente alejándose un poco de ella por miedo a un golpe.

―Bu-bueno… te lo dire, (suspirando)… es mi mama ―dijo ella con la mirada baja.

―Ah… pero tu mama es buena onda conmigo ―dijo el comenzando a reírse nerviosamente mientra que dawn arqueaba una ceja.

―Para tu información… mi mama… no la conoces bien ―dijo ella haciendo un puchero y estando de brazos cruzado.

―Te ves hermosa cuando haces eso ―respondio ash haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

―Aaaaaaw, que… ¡Oye, no cambies el tema! ―grita ella asustando a su novio que retrocede ante esto, mientras que Pikachu estaba con una gota al ver la valentía de su amigo ante su chica.

―Pero… ¿Cuál es el problema? ―pregunto el con una gota en la cabeza.

―Bueno… ella se puso feliz contigo cuando te conoció y cada… cada vez me molestaba contigo sobre eso del noviazgo y todo eso ―dijo ella comenzando a recordar como su madre la molestaba con eso.

 **Recuerdos de dawn.**

―Lalalala, que rica esta la ducha ―dijo la coordinadora mientras se bañaba en su casa.

―Dawn, se que estas bañándote para estar lista para ash en la cama ―dijo su madre riéndose como una psicópata asesina, XD, donde en respuesta, su hija estaba con una hemorragia nasal en la ducha.

―¡Mama!, El y yo solo somos amigos ―dijo ella con la cara roja y tomando dos bolitas de papel para detener el sangrado de su nariz, esa era una de las ocaciones donde su amada madre la molestaba con el entrenador, pero hubo otra ocasión donde dawn estaba recostada en un sillón de noche, donde piplup estaba durmiendo al lado de ella, mirando una película romántica que estaba dando por la televisión.

―No te vayas jhonny, llévame contigo.

―No puedo Rosalinda… tengo que ir a Vietnam a luchar.

―Pero morirás ahí… y eso no quiero porque te amo con mi alma.

―No morire… porque se que tu me esperas con ese amor tuyo.

―Jhonny…

―Rosalinda, en eso ambos se dan un bello beso durante un atardecer hermoso y en la playa siendo mas romántico.

―Aaaaaaw, que lindura de película ―dijo ella con corazones en los ojos al ver la escena de los enamorados más con la palabra Fin.

―Con que asi seria un beso tuyo y de ash ―dijo su madre que estaba detrás de ella, provocando que ella comenzara a gritar de miedo.

―¡Mama!... ¡Casi me da un infarto!, Además… ¡Solo somos amigos! ―grito ella con la cara roja al imaginarse un beso entre ella y ash.

 **Fin de los recuerdos.**

―Vaya… bueno… igual vamos ―dijo ash comenzando a caminar seguido de piplup como de Pikachu, mientras que la de cabello azul estaba caminando tambien, pero temblando de miedo.

―¿Por qué presiento algo malo? ―se preguntaba a si misma, donde después de un rato llegan a la casa de la chica, donde ash toca la puerta, pero en eso…

―¡Cuidado! ―grito la chica al ver que una soga salía de la nada atando las piernas de ash y elevándolo para estar de cabeza.

―No me lo creo ―dijo ella con la cara pálida al ver que su madre había colocado una trampa en la entrada, donde en eso sale Johanna con su glameow.

―Parece que el cae así de fácil ―dijo johanna comenzando a reírse ante la situación.

―¡No es gracioso! ―grito su hija con una vena en la sien al ver a su madre.

―No es nada de malo ―dijo ash sonriendo levemente.

―¡Mama, bajalo ahora! ―grito la coordinadora con la cara roja, donde el glameow salto para romper la cuerda con sus garras donde ash cae al suelo de mala manera.

―Auch… eso si dolio ―dijo el con ojos en forma de remolino.

―¡Mama! ―grito la chica de ojos color zafiro revisando a su novio en caso de que no tenga nada grave.

―Lo siento hija, pero ahora que los veo… es verdad lo que me dijiste cuando estabas en el centro Pokemon de ciudad plateada con que tenias sentamientos con ash y ahora como lo veo… son novio… me alegro por ustedes dos ―dijo johanna sonriendo al ver como su hija estaba con la cara roja, mientras que ash estaba aun con remolino en los ojos.

―Ups… parece que el golpe le afecto un poco… vamos a llevarlo a la casa ―dijo la mujer de cabello color azul llevando con la ayuda de dawn al de pelo color azabache siendo recostado en un sofá, mientras que Pikachu y con piplup y glameow estaban comiendo comida Pokemon siendo cortesía de johanna, donde ella con su hija se sentaron en la mesa para hablar.

―Y bien… ¿ya lo hicieron? ―pregunto ella con la cara roja y una mirada de pervertida.

―¡Aun somos jóvenes mama! ―grito ella con la cara mas roja que su madre.

―Ah… ¿Por qué?... es que quiero nietos ―dijo su madre con las mejillas infladas al escuchar la respuesta de su hija.

―¡Nietos!... ¿tan pronto? ―dijo ella estando en shock.

―Asi es… quiero tocar a un bebe, tocarles las mejillas y jugar con el, pero podrían darme dos a tres o mas… solo quiero nietos ―dijo johanna con una sonrisa y los ojos brillosos al imaginarse de cómo seria abuela, siendo rodeadas de unos hermosos bebes.

―¡Mama! ―grito la de ojos color zafiro con la cara roja.

―Lo siento… pero cambiando de tema… me llamo la mama de ash… esta destrozada con esto lo que acabo de pasar ―dijo la mujer cambiando a una manera seria y dejando pensativa a dawn que se cruzo de brazo estando ahora enojada.

―Hmp, se lo merece ella como todos que trataron mal a ashi ―dijo ella con una vena en la sien, pero en eso se dio cuenta de lo que dijo…

―N-no… no es lo que piensas ―dijo ella jugando con sus manos estando mas roja en la cara.

―¿Con que ashi? ―dijo ella de una manera picara al escuchar ese nombrecito proveniente de su hija.

―Bueno… me atrapaste… yo y el… somos novios desde hace poco y todo sucedió en el misma día que te pregunte sobre encontrar los sentimientos ―dijo ella jugando con sus dedos y dejando impresionada a su madre.

―¿Quién dio el primer golpe? ―pregunto ella son los ojos brillosos.

―Bu-bueno… el me pregunto algo y tenia miedo… así que yo me declare ―dijo dawn con las mejillas rojas y dejando a su madre en una esquina con aura de color morado.

―Rayos… tendré que pagarle a Rowan ―dijo ella llorando cómicamente y dejando enojada a su hija al escuchar eso.

―¡¿Apostaron?! ―grito ella con los ojos en blanco y como si tuviera la cabeza grande dejando a su madre como una enana.

―Bueno… apostar es una palabra… fea… yo digo mejor, negocios de ganar, ganar ―dijo ella riendo nerviosamente.

―No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto ―dijo dawn con un puchero.

―No te enojes, por lo meno ve el lado bueno ―dijo su madre sonriendo nerviosamente.

―¿Qué lado bueno? ―dijo ella con un tic en la ceja derecha y con una mirada de pocos amigos.

―Solo míralo ―dijo su madre señalando a Ash que dormía tranquilamente en el sofá, donde la chica también sonríe levemente al ver así, tan tranquilo y con una paz.

―El ah pasado por mucho… por cierto… ¿Qué te dijo su madre? ―pregunto la novia de Ash mirando con un poco de pena a su madre.

―Bueno… lo que paso es que… ―decia johanna recordando una conversación con delia, siendo después de la llamada de su hija.

 **Recuerdos de johanna.**

―¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu hijo? ―dijo la mujer de cabello azul mirando por la pantalla a la madre de ash que estaba llorando con suma tristeza.

―Soy una pésima madre… lo se… pero solo quiero hablar con el cuando llegue a tu casa… para pedirle perdón de corazón ―dijo la mujer de cabello castaño llorando mas al recordar a su retoño.

―Un perdón simple no basta… tienes que demostrar bien que tu estas arrepentida ―dijo la mujer de cabello azul, mientras que delia estaba con la mirada baja.

―Lo Hare… Hare cualquier cosa para que Ash me perdone… Hare cualquier cosa ―dijo la mujer de cabello castaño arrepentida de corazón.

―Pues… dale un poco de tiempo y yo te llamare para que vengas a estar con el, ¿de acuerdo? ―dijo ella con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

―Esta bien… pero cuídalo por favor ―dijo ella cortando la señal de la llamada por pantalla, donde en eso la mama de dawn suelta una lagrima que recorre su mejilla izquierda y asiente.

 **Fin de los recuerdos.**

―Como veo esta muy deprimida con esto… pero Ash debe seguir su corazón y yo estaré ahí para apoyarlo sea como sea ―dijo dawn con una mirada que demostraba determinación.

―Me alegra que estes feliz con alguien como el ―dijo johanna sonriendo levemente al ver como su bebita encontro al parecer la felicidad con el entrenador, pero ellas no sabian que con la llegada de ash, halgo iba a pasar con las vidas de ella como del entrenador.

Espero comentarios como reviews.

Continuara…

¿Qué va pasar entre los dos?

¿Qué pasara con ash y ella en su viaje a sinnoh?

¿Cómo se tomara la relacion la madre de dawn?

 **Ending: solar wind, (kiba ending 2)**


	7. La Mama de Dawn y Un Ataque

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad de satoshi tajiri.

Nota. **pueden colocarse como favorites y dejen un comentario para guiarme o entretener, los leo en serio.**

* * *

 **Opening 1: One half. (Samurai x opening 2)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: La mama de Dawn y un ataque.**

Nos encontramos en la región de sinnoh, mas específicamente en el pueblo de hojas gemelas, donde en una casa bonita de dos pisos, nuestro héroe ash ketchum estaba en ese lugar para comenzar una nueva vida, aunque bien… no le estaba yendo también.

―¡Mama!, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirle ah ash que me de la toalla del baño?! ―grito la coordinadora Pokemon que estaba cubierta con una toalla mientras salía del baño, donde su novio estaba en el suelo con los ojos en forma de remolino mas con un Chichón en la cabeza debido a un golpe que recibió de parte de su chica que le lanzo un shampoo a ash que estaba al lado del entrenador.

―Ay, hija… tu papa y yo lo hicimos cuando teníamos su edad ―dijo su madre con una sonrisa picara.

―¡Pero nosotros somos distintos! ―grito la chica con la cara roja al empezar recordar como pasó todo esto.

 **30 minutos antes…**

―Despertaste yerno querido ―dijo la mama de dawn sonriendo y dejando con la cara roja a su hija.

―¡Mama! ―grito dawn con la cara roja mientras que ash tenía una gota en la cabeza más con una sonrisa leve.

"Jeje, se parece un poco a mi mama", pensaba el entrenador al ver como su novia discutía con su madre que estaba riendo nerviosamente ante la situación, donde en eso dawn se va hacia el otro lado.

―¿Dónde vas linda? ―dijo el entrenador con una gota en la cabeza, donde dawn se detiene y se voltea.

―A que mas… a bañarme a amor, pero si entras te Hare mujer, ¿entiendes? ―pregunto dawn con una mirada seria dejando en shock a ash que se cubría sus partes, mientras que a la mama de la chica que fue al baño se le encendió el bombillo de una idea, después de unos 20 minutos, dawn aun seguía bañandose, mientras que los pokemones de ellos ya estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en el sofa ya que era de muy tarde y ash… bueno el estaba revisando todas las cosas que tenia al saber que debía quedarse en la región para comenzar de nuevo, pero vamos mejor al baño, donde la chica de ojos color zafiro estaba cantando una canción.

―Besas en los labios y das dulces miradas ―cantaba ella que no se dio cuenta que tenia el champú apuntándole al ojo y que por error lo presiono.

―¡Kyaaaah, mis ojos!. ¡Estoy ciega!, ¡Ayuda!

―Hija, ¿estas bien ahí adentro? ―pregunto su madre que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

―Pues si, aquí hay queso y mucho dinero mama ―dijo dawn con un tic en la ceja derecha con los ojos cerrados aun.

―¿En serio? ―pregunto su madre como ilusionada ante eso, donde hay un minuto silencio.

―¡Pues claro que no y necesito una toalla que me cayo shampoo a los ojos y arde! ―grito dawn intentando salir de la regadera con cuidado mientras que su mama busco a ash.

―¿Ash? ―pregunto ella mirando al entrenador que asintió.

―¿Desea algo señora johanna? ―pregunto el de pelo color azabache y la madre de dawn le pasa una toalla blanca.

―Como yo estoy haciendo algunas cosas, necesito que le pases esta toalla a dawn ―dijo la mujer de cabello azul que salio de ahí rápidamente dejando en shock a ash que asimilaba la situación en la que estaba, donde sus piernas temblaban de miedo, su respiración se agitaba y tenia sudor al imaginarse encontrar a la chica desnuda y sin nada de ropa, entonces fue hacia el baño.

―Calmate ash, es solo tu novia… cálmate ―se decía a si mismo que incluso se dio una cachetada para calmarse, entonces tomo aire y entro al baño mientras que dawn seguía sin ver.

―¿Mama?, ¿eres tu? ―pregunto la chica, mientras que ash tenia los ojos cerrados para no ver a su novia sin ropa, pero dawn se acerco con cuidado tocandolo a el, donde fue hacia su pecho.

―¿Mama?... no sabia que estabas plana ―dijo la chica de ojos zafiro con una sonrisa mientras que el de pelo azabache estaba tiritando de miedo al sentir los pechos de su novia tocándolo donde aguantaba para no gritar y de tener una hemorragia nasal, entonces la chica toma la toalla y ash con cuidado se iba hasta que por su gran suerte, dawn recupero la vista y miro a su novio que se iba del lugar en puntillas.

―¿Ash?... un momento, (mirándose a ella que se coloca muy roja), ¡kyaaaaaaaah!, ¡Pervertido! ―grito ella con la cara roja arrojándole cosas que el pobre ash esquivaba, pero en eso le llego un shampoo cuando ya estaba a punto de salir que le impacto de lleno en la frente haciendo que este caiga al suelo con ojos en remolino, donde salio su novia con la toalla puesta.

―¡Pervertido!... un momento, antes escuche a mi mama, oh sea que…¡Mama! ―grito dawn mientras que su madre estaba de puntillas también para poder escapar.

―¡Ven aquí mama! ―grito dawn con los ojos en blanco al verla así.

 **Fin del recuerdo de Dawn**

―Lo siento mucho hija, es que en verdad quiero nietos ―dijo su madre estando en una esquina con un aura de color morado y dos llamitas.

―¡Eso te pasa por hacer estas cosas y por tu culpa golpee a mi novio! ―grito ella con los ojos en blanco, donde pasan unos cinco minutos para que ella este con su pijama de color rosa como pantalón estando en la sala esperando que ash despierte de ese golpe, para después el estaba abriendo los ojos.

―¿Eh?, ¿que paso? ―dijo ash mirando a los alrededores siendo recibido por un abrazo de parte de dawn.

―Ay amor, perdóname por lo de antes ―dijo la chica soltando lágrimas de pena que caían de ambos ojos pasando por sus mejillas, donde el entrenador la limpio con delicadeza con sus manos.

―No me preocupa lo que hagas amor, te quiero mucho ―dijo ash dándole un beso en la mejilla derecha a dawn que se sonroja, mientras que su mama estaba viendo esta escena con una sonrisa leve al ver como su hija era feliz con aquel joven, donde el de pelo azabache se separa de de la chica.

―Por cierto Ash, ¿Dónde vas a dormir? ―pregunto johanna sonriendo con esa pregunta.

―Bueno… no quiero causar problemas así que dormiré en el… ―decia ash sonriendo, pero en eso su novia lo interrumpe.

―El dormira conmigo ―dijo ella temblando al mismo tiempo estando con la cara roja.

―Pe-pero dawn ―dijo ash con la cara roja, pero la misma chica lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva a la fuerza al segundo piso para entrar a su habitación, donde ella misma coloco las cosas de ash en su cuarto.

―Ay, el amor joven… con este paso seré abuela ―dijo johanna yendo tanbien a su cuarto para comenzar a tejer ropa para bebes, mientras que en la habitación de dawn, ella puso llave a la puerta, mientras que ash estaba temblando de miedo.

―Esto dawn… ¿Dónde me voy a cambiar? ―pregunto ash con una gota en la cabeza.

―Pues… aquí mismo, no te preocupes, no soy una pervertida como tu ―dijo la chica riéndose levemente dándose la vuelta para no ver a su novio que quedo con la cara roja, donde comenzó a cambiarse la ropa.

―"No lo veas, no lo veas, no lo veas!" ―se decía a si misma una y otra vez en la mente, pero la curiosidad la mato y se volteo mirando que su novio ya estaba listo, teniendo una camisa de color verde mas con un short de color azul.

―¿Qué decías?... así, no soy una pervertida, pero soy mas rápido en cambiarme amor ―dijo ash sonriendo levemente dejando con la cara mas roja a dawn que se coloca en su cama de dos plazas.

―No pienses mal de mi ―dijo dawn con una mirada seria, donde Ash estaba riéndose por eso.

―Malo ―dijo ella haciendo un puchero, donde es atrapada por el entrenador estando encima de ella.

―¿Ash?... pareces que te gusta tenerme a… ―decia la chica pero recibe un beso de parte de Ash siendo correspondida por ella teniendo ambos los ojos cerrados y disfrutando el momento, donde ambos se separan y juntan sus narices dándose ambos unas sonrisas de amor.

―Al fin llegue a sinnoh y estoy con una chica muy bella ―dijo ash sonriendo mientras que la chica de ojos color zafiro se sonroja mucho por el cumplido.

―Se bien que quiero amarte ash, te amo muchísimo ―dijo ella riéndose levemente.

―Tambien a ti mi chica ―dijo ash acercándose de nuevo a los labios de la coordinadora hasta que.

―Aja, haciendo mis bebitos hermosos ―dijo johanna con una sonrisa picara al ver esa escena, donde ambos abren los ojos y se colocan con la cara roja.

―¡Mama!... ¡¿Qué haces en la ventana?! ―pregunto la chica con una gota el ver como su madre estaba afuera de su habitación con una escalera.

―No me malinterpreten, no los estaba espiando de cómo hacían mis niños ―dijo la mujer de cabello color azul riéndose levemente, donde el pobre de pelo color azabache se desmayo en ese mismo instante.

―¡Ash no te mueras! ―grito ella llorando cómicamente mientras que johanna bajaba rápidamente para no recibir un regaño, mientras que dawn intentaba hacer que su novio despierte hasta que lo logra.

―Mejor durmamos ―dijo ash con la cara palida, donde ambos se quedaron pero sin mirarse, donde ninguno podía conciliar el sueño, hasta que la chica hablo…

―Ash… en verdad lo siento ―dijo dawn sentándose.

―No dawn… yo de verdad lo siento, pero sin importar nada, de lo que me pase a mi, te voy a querer mucho ―dijo ash siendo abrazado por la chica, para luego quedarse así dormidos estando juntos, mientras que eso pasaba, en las afueras de ciudad corazonada, en una base que estaba en los pies de una montaña.

―Veo que Ash ketchum ah regresado con la ayuda de nuestros informantes ―dijo el lider del equipo galáctico siendo un hombre mayor de nombre helio.

―Asi es jefe, el ah regresado y veo que tiene a un Pokemon que muy pocas veces se ve… siendo una manaphy ―dijo una chica de cabello rojo de nombre mars.

―Interesante, muy interesante, pero lo que quiero es vengarme de ese mocoso de Ash que siempre arruinaba mis planes ―dijo el de pelo corto color gris serio mientras miraba un mapa de la región.

―Pues según se, esta viviendo en pueblo de hojas gemelas con una coordinadora de nombre johanna y con su hija de nombre dawn, Dawn Berlitz ―dijo un joven de pelo color azul de nombre Júpiter.

―Ese sera nuestra entrada a la victoria, si las atacamos a ellas dos, haremos que ese Ash se separe de ellas para nosotros al fin poder derrotarlo, pero ocupare esta ciudad para hacer un cambio entero de la región ―dijo helio riéndose de una manera malvada, mientras que en la mañana siguiente, nuestra pareja después de desayunar estaban listo para salir a visitar al profesor Rowan.

―Nos vemos mama ―dijo dawn que iba acompañado de Buneary mientras que piplup se quedo con su mama.

―Cuidense y no hagan de las suyas ―dijo la mujer riéndose por eso.

―¡Mama! ―grita su hija con la cara roja mientras que Ash no decía nada por la vergüenza siendo acompañado de Pikachu que estaba siendo amado por la conejita estando el con una sonrisa nerviosa, donde ambos partieron.

―Veo que tu mama es como la mía con eso de los nietos ―dijo ash riéndose levemente.

―Si… pero a veces asusta con eso ―dijo dawn que iba tomado de la mano con ash donde después de unos minutos mas llegaron al laboratorio de Rowan.

―Dawn, Ash, que gusto verlos ―dijo el de pelo blanco como su bata sonriendo.

―Mucho gusto ―dijeron ambos saludando donde entraron al laboratorio.

―Como veo ash, haz crecido mucho y estas en una relación con ella ―dijo el profesor dejando a ambos en shock.

―Adivinare… mama ―dijo la coordinadora con un tic en la ceja derecha mientras que Rowan asintió, pero en eso se escucho una explosion.

―¡¿Qué fue eso?! ―grito ash yendo con los demás para ver que pasaba, donde vieron una pared destruida donde estaba la misma mars con un croagunk y un steelex.

―¡Esos son… Equipo galactico! ―grito ash al ver el emblema de la mujer joven.

―Veo que te acuerdas de nosotros, pero venimos por ella ya que esta junto a ti ―dijo la chica de cabello rojo señalando a dawn que se pone seria.

―¿Cómo? ―pregunto ash enojado.

―Steelex ocupa atadura ―dijo la chica mientras que el gran Pokemon destruía el lugar para hacer su ataque.

―Buneary rayo de hielo ―dijo dawn, pero el ataque la golpea a ella con su Pokemon chocando contra una pared cayendo al suelo heridas.

―¡Dawn! ―grito Ash mirando como estaba la chica que seguia en el suelo herida como inconsciente…

―Que lastima que ella esta contigo, porque cada persona que lo este sufrira mas de lo normal, jajajajajajaja ―era mars riendose malvadamente.

―Tsk… me las pagaras ―dijo ash mirando seriamente a la chica, mientras que Rowan estaba analizando a dawn.

* * *

¿Qué pasara con la coordinadora?

¿Qué va a hacer Ash con la chica del equipo galáctico?

¿Esto hará que cambie la relación entre ambos?

En el próximo capitulo: Esto es mi culpa, una decisión que tomar.

 **Ending: solar wind, (kiba ending 2)**


	8. Esto es mi culpa, Una decisión a tomar

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad de satoshi tajiri.

Nota. **Colóquense como favorites y dejen un comentario para guiarme o entretener, los leo en serio.**

* * *

 **Opening 1: One half. (Samurai x opening 2)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: Esto es mi culpa, una decisión que tomar.**

Estábamos en la región de sinnoh, donde en el laboratorio del profesor Rowan estaba una de las soldados mas fuertes del equipo galactico como lo era una chica de cabello color rojo que estaba acompañada de dos pokemones como lo era un croagunk y un steelx, siendo este ultimo que daño a dawn como a buneary haciendo que se estrellen contra la pared estando heridas.

―Tsk… no te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a ella ―dijo ash mirando enojado a la soldado que tenia una sonrisa leve al solo ver lo que provoco.

―Esto es como una venganza de la organización en contra tuya ash ketchum, donde todos tus amigos como seres queridos que estén contigo sufriran las consecuencias y lo haremos hasta que tu te alejes de ellos y enfrentes a nuestro jefe, el gran helio ―dijo mars dejando en shock a ash que solo se volteo a mirar como estaba su novia en el suelo siendo atendida por el profesor haciendo una mueca de dolor.

―"Es mi culpa que este así… dawn"… ―no dejare que te salgas con la tuya, vamos Pikachu ―dijo ash mirando seriamente a su rival que estaba de brazo cruzado.

―Es inútil… como te dije, toda persona que este a tu lado sufrirá mucho y eso incluye a tu amiguita ―dijo la chica de ojos color rojo como su cabello sonriendo malvadamente y señalando a dawn que seguia herida como buneary.

―¡No dejare que eso pase… incluso daria mi vida por mis amigos como por mi pokemones! ―grito el entrenador con una mirada mas seria en contra de su rival.

―Mejor decidamos esto con una batalla, vamos steelex ocupa atadura ―ordeno la chica, mientras que el gran Pokemon de acero estaba dando su ataque destruyendo mas el laboratorio, donde Pikachu lo esquiva por instinto.

―Pikachu, salta y cola de hierro ―dijo ash mirando como su Pokemon, ocupa su cola para impulsarse y darle de lleno en la cabeza al Pokemon de acero que cae poco a poco al suelo destruyendo mas el lugar, quedando como herido con un solo golpe de parte de la rata amarilla.

―Tsk, muy bien jugado niño, pero que te parece esto, hazlo croagunk ―dijo mars mirando a ash que se da la vuelta.

―¡Detrás de ti! ―grito Rowan, mientras que el Pokemon veneno ocupa un golpe veneno de color morado en contra de ash que lo esquiva por poco.

―"Un poco mas y me hubiera envenado" ―pikachu, ocupa impactrueno, máxima potencia ―dijo ash alejándose para que la rata amarilla impacte de lleno en contra de croagunk que cae derrotado, mientras que mars lo devuelve a la pokebola como a steelex yéndose de ahí dándole la espalda a ash.

―¡¿Te vas ahora después de lo que haz hecho?! ―grito el entrenador enojado.

―Hmp, habla lo que quieras, solo vine aquí como prueba… pero mis verdaderos pokemones están en la base siendo cuidado… cuídate ash ketchum y mejor alejate de todos si no quieres verlos lastimados o mucho peor ―dijo la chica soltando una bomba de humo.

―¡Espera! ―grito el entrenador, pero la bomba estalla haciendo que este no pueda ver como Pikachu, cuando el humo se disipa, ya no estaba la soldado del equipo galactico, entonces ash cayo al suelo golpeándolo.

―Maldicion ―se dijo a si mismo, pero entonces escucha unos tosidos y se voltea para ver como dawn tose un poco de sangre.

―¡Dawn! ―grita su novio yendo donde ella, mientras que rowan llama a la policia como a la ambulancia, pasan las horas y nuestro heroe esta en el centro pokemon de hojas gemelas que fue inaugurado hace poco, donde a la salida de una sala de urgencia, junto a su Pikachu estaba el sentado con la mirada baja, pero en eso llega la mama de dawn junto a piplup.

―¡Ash! ―grito la mujer viéndolo, pero el no respondía nada estando con la mirada baja aun.

―Ash… ¿Cómo esta mi hija y su Pokemon?... ¡Ash responde! ―grito la señora johanna soltando lagrimas, pero de la sala sale la enfermera joy.

―Parientes de la joven dawn ―pregunto ella mirando a la mujer de pelo azul junto al de color azabache.

―Si, soy su madre y el… es su novio ―respondio la mama de dawn triste.

―No se preocupe, su hija esta bien como su pokemon, pero tiene que descansar por hoy y en la mañana tendrá el alta ―dijo la enfermera sonriendo alegremente.

―Gracias a arceus… ¿puedo ir a verla? ―pregunto su madre llorando de alegria.

―Claro que si puede ―dijo la de pelo color rosa sonriendo amablemente, pero la madre de la chica se voltea.

―¿No quieres ir a verla ash?... se que no es tu culpa de esto ―decia la madre de la novia del entrenador, pero este se para del asiento cabizbajo.

―Perdonme… pero necesito pensar en algo, con su permiso señora johanna ―dijo ash yéndose de ahí dejando preocupada a las dos mujeres como a Pikachu que no lo quiso acompañar para que su amigo estuviera a solas, donde en las afuera se veia un atardecer, estando en las afueras del centro Pokemon estaba Rowan esperando a ash.

―Ash, ¿Cómo sigue ella? ―pregunto el de pelo color blanco.

―Esta bien… mañana le daran el alta… por cierto… lo siento de su laboratorio ―dijo ash con una pesadez en su mirada.

―Tonterias, tengo seguro donde lo cobrare mañana, el laboratorio estara como nuevo en dos dias y me quedare por ahora en la casa de un amigo ―dijo el profesor sonriendo, pero ash estaba aun triste por lo que paso antes siendo visto por Rowan.

―No te sientas mal muchacho… por lo menos ella esta bien, por cierto, dice el profesor oak que te mandara los pokemones justo el día de entrega del laboratorio arreglado ―dijo el profesor sonriéndole al joven, pero este aun estaba triste.

―Que bien… pero si me permite… necesito estar a solas ―dijo el de pelo color azabache yendose de ahí cabizbajo dejando con pena al profesor, donde en el camino el veia imágenes de sus amigos diciéndole que era un bueno para nada como su madre mientras que una lagrima corria de su ojo izquierdo.

―Tal vez tengan razón después de todo… soy debil y no sirvo para nada ―dijo ash caminando sin rumbo, hasta que llego en media hora a las playas de pueblo arena sentandose en la arena mirando el mar y el atardecer

―Por mi culpa, la dañaron a ella como a buneary… ¿Qué debo hacer? ―se preguntaba el entrenador recordando como se beso con la chica en la noche en cuidad plateada.

 **Recuerdos de Ash.**

―Oh sea que tu… decía Ash con la cara roja.

―M-me gustas Ash… no me gustas… mejor dicho… te amo… pe-pero… yo… lo siento. Dijo la chica que se va corriendo de ahí mientras soltaba unas lágrimas dejando en shock a Ash hasta que reacciono.

―¡Dawn!. Grito el entrenador yendo a perseguir a la chica donde varias imágenes se le venían a la mente.

―Gracias Ash. Dijo la chica dándole una sonrisa.

―¡Vamos Ash, tu puedes!. Grito la chica de sinnoh con su traje de porrista.

―No te desanimes Ash. Dijo la chica apoyando al entrenador cuando pierde en las semifinales de la liga sinnoh.

―Ahora que lo veo… Ella se preocupa mucho por mi… ella estaba en los momentos mas difíciles y hasta ella me defendió de los demás… esto es nuevo para mi… pero ahora que lo veo… ella se parece mucho a mi y es linda… parece que al fin me llego el amor como lo decía brock… dijo Ash entrando a un bosque en medio de la noche con luna llena, donde mas adentro estaba la chica llorando y recostada en los pies de un árbol mientras tenia su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas y llorando al mismo tiempo.

―Tonta, tonta, se lo dije y que hice… escape como una cobarde. Dijo la chica llorando.

―Jamas te rindas. Era un recuerdo de ella cuando el la apoyo en su primera derrota en un concurso Pokemon.

―Nunca dejes que el miedo te domine. Decía el entrenador sonriendo.

―Lo se Ash… pero yo te confesé y escape… soy una cobarde. Dijo la chica.

―Con que aquí estas dawn. Dijo ash mirando a la chica que se pone nerviosa que intenta levantarse y cuando intenta escapar de nuevo, el entrenador la toma de los brazos y la apoya contra el árbol.

―¡Ash, suéltame ahora!. Grito la chica intentando zafarse de su compañero, pero no podía.

―Escuchame primero… ¿es verdad lo que has dicho de que te gusto, de que me amas?. Pregunto el entrenador mirando a la chica que voltea la mirada y asiente con las mejillas rojas.

―Si… te amo mucho Ash… pero soy una cobarde al esca… decía la chica que abre los ojos al sentir el contacto de los labios del joven en contra de ella siendo un beso fugaz como lleno de amor donde la chica cierra los ojos y disfruta el momento sintiendo esos labios que busco donde se separan por falta de aire.

―Dawn… tu siempre estuviste ahí… siempre éramos como hermanos… somos muy parecidos y eso me gusta… me gusta mucho… lo que quiero decir es que yo… te amo. Dijo Ash volviendo a besar a la chica que corresponde donde estaba soltando una lagrima de felicidad al escuchar las palabras de ese entrenador que le robo el corazón, donde sus lenguas jugaban entre si, sacando gemidos leves de la chica donde tenia la mejillas mas rojas, donde se separan y se dan un abrazo.

―Soy la mujer más afortunada al tenerte a ti. Dijo la chica apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del entrenador.

―Eso significa que somos novios. Dijo el de cabello azabache sonriendo.

―No lo niegues que eso quería. Dijo la chica sonriendo y ambos se dan un ultimo beso siendo la luna testigo de su amor.

 **Fin de los recuerdos de ash.**

―Dawn… ojala supieras cuanto lo siento… de verdad… perdoname ―dijo ash comenzando a llorar un poco, pero se saco las lagrimas con su mano derecha recordando las palabras de mars.

 **Recuerdos de Ash.**

―Hmp, habla lo que quieras, solo vine aquí como prueba… pero mis verdaderos pokemones están en la base siendo cuidado… cuídate ash ketchum y mejor alejate de todos si no quieres verlos lastimados o mucho peor ―dijo la chica soltando una bomba de humo.

 **Fin de los recuerdos de Ash.**

El entrenador se puso de pie mirando el atardecer con una mirada de tristeza al saber una decisión que tomar aunque lo negaba igual un poco.

―Mi vida es muy peligrosa, un entrenador es un entrenador, ash es ash… así que mañana me tendre que alejar de ella aunque me duela mucho el alma como el corazon… espero que sea la decisión correcta… pero no quiero verla de nuevo lastimada ―dijo el entrenador cerrando los ojos y yéndose del lugar para ir a pueblo de hojas gemelas, mas bien a la casa de dawn, hablando de ella…

―Mama, estoy bien, aunque me duele solo un poquito ―dijo la chica que estaba recostada en la cama mientras que buneary estaba ya recuperada y abrazando a Pikachu que estaba nervioso ante esto donde piplup estaba sonriendo ante esto.

―Ash parece que esta mal… cree que es el culpable de todo esto ―dijo johanna estando triste ante eso.

―El me intento proteger y debe creer que estoy molesta… pero no… no estoy molesta, al contrario, lo amo mas al saber que me intenta proteger de todo… no puedo esperar a mañana para ir a verlo para así animarlo.

―Si que lo amas mucho… me recuerdas mucho cuando era joven hija ―dijo su madre sonriendo levemente.

―Ay mama… en verdad lo amo mucho ―dijo ella sonriendo, donde su madre con gracias a la ayuda de la enfermera joy se queda en el mismo recinto para dormir junto a los pokemones, mientras dormian, en los sueños de dawn…

―¿Dónde estoy? ―dijo ella mirando como el mar de pueblo arena estando en la playa.

―Es un lindo atardecer dawn ―dijo ash llegando de improvisto.

―Ash, eres tu… me alegra que estés bien ―dijo la chica sonriendo levemente, pero algo raro pasa, la imagen de ash se desvanece poco a poco.

―Gracias dawn por todo ―dijo ash antes de desparecer ante la mirada de su novia.

―¡Espera! ―grita ella intentando atraparlo, pero el ya no estaba, entonces ella despierta agitadamente.

―Fue un sueño… fue un sueño… pero parecia tan real… ay ash… quiero verte ―decia la chica soltando una lagrima antes de volver a dormir, donde a la mañana siguiente…

* * *

Continuara…

Ash ah tomado una decisión triste por amor.

¿Qué pasara con la relacion de ambos?

¿Ash cambiara de parecer?

 **En el proximo capitulo: La Despedida de Ash con Dawn.**

 **Ending: solar wind, (kiba ending 2)**


	9. La Despedida de Ash con Dawn

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad de satoshi tajiri.

Nota. **Colóquense como favorites y dejen un comentario para guiarme o entretener, los leo en serio.**

 **Opening 2: Diamante y perla op 2.**

 **Capitulo 9: La Despedida de Ash con Dawn.**

Bueno… ya era de día en el pueblo de hojas gemelas y en el centro Pokemon del lugar salía una chica de cabello azul que tenia puesta su camisa de color negra mas con su faldita de color rosa y sus botas siendo dawn que aun estaba como preocupada por aquel sueño que tuvo en la noche siendo acompañada de su madre que la miraba con un tono de preocupación evidente.

―Hija… ¿te ocurre algo? ―pregunto la mujer de cabello azul mirando a su hija que estaba en otro mundo recordando ese sueño que la dejaba intranquila…

 **Recuerdos de Dawn…**

―Ay mama… en verdad lo amo mucho ―dijo ella sonriendo, donde su madre con gracias a la ayuda de la enfermera joy se queda en el mismo recinto para dormir junto a los pokemones, mientras dormian, en los sueños de dawn…

―¿Dónde estoy? ―dijo ella mirando como el mar de pueblo arena estando en la playa.

―Es un lindo atardecer dawn ―dijo ash llegando de improvisto.

―Ash, eres tu… me alegra que estés bien ―dijo la chica sonriendo levemente, pero algo raro pasa, la imagen de ash se desvanece poco a poco.

―Gracias dawn por todo ―dijo ash antes de desparecer ante la mirada de su novia.

―¡Espera! ―grita ella intentando atraparlo, pero el ya no estaba, entonces ella despierta agitadamente.

―Fue un sueño… fue un sueño… pero parecía tan real… ay ash… quiero verte ―decia la chica soltando una lagrima antes de volver a dormir.

 **Fin de los Recuerdos.**

―Ah… ¿decias algo mama? ―pregunto ella como volviendo en si.

―Si… te preguntaba si te encontrabas bien… es que estas como muy preocupada ―dijo su madre con tristeza observando a la coordinadora que niega con la cabeza al ver a su mami estando así con ella.

―No me pasa nada… solo quiero ver a ash para que este un poco mas feliz, aun debe pensar que por su culpa estuve en cama ―dijo ella con una leve sonrisa dejando mas calmada a su madre, pero ella sabia que el novio de su hija estaba como muy triste por lo que acaba de ocurrir con dawn, mientras que ellas seguían caminando sin decir nada acompañados de piplup como de buneary que estaban preocupados por su entrenadora, llegaron en media hora a la casa de ella, donde entraron sintiendo como un olor rico.

―Mmmm, que rico aroma ―dijo dawn oliendo como su madre.

―Si, es delicioso, pero… ¿Qué será? ―dijo johanna y con su hija vieron que en la mesa de la sala estaba un desayuno listo para dos personas, siendo unos dos trozos de pastel en un plato siendo acompañado de dos rodajas de pan con mantequilla derretida mas con dos vasos de jugo de naranja.

―Esto se ve bien ―dijo la coordinadora comenzando a babear al ver esto.

―Me alegro que le haya gustado ―dijo ash que tenía puesto un delantal de color rojo como Pikachu estando en la entrada de la cocina.

―¿Tu lo hiciste? ―pregunto la mama de dawn mirando la comida.

―Asi es y lo hice especialmente para ustedes dos y a los pokemones les deje ya su comida lista, pero además quiero pedirle un favor ―dijo ash haciendo una sonrisa leve haciendo sonrojar a su novia por ver la ternura y cariño del entrenador.

―Pues… ¿Qué seria ash? ―pregunto la mujer de cabello azul mirando con una leve sonrisa a ash.

―Quiero pedirle permiso como se debe para que pueda pasar todo el día con su hija, ¿me lo permite? ―dijo el de pelo azabache como haciendo una reverencia dejando impresionada a johanna.

―Ash ―dijo la coordinadora mirando a su novio asi mientras que su corazón latía mucho.

―Pues no lo se ―dijo la mama de dawn dejandola a ella con la boca abierta.

―Porfis, el va estar ahí para mi ―dijo su hija haciendo una cara de cachorro mirando a su madre.

―Esta bien, pero después me hacen un nieto ustedes dos ―hablo la mujer dejando con la cara roja a ambos chicos.

―¡Mama! ―grito su hija con la cara como si de un tomate se tratase observando a su madre que se sienta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Mejor me callo ―dijo johanna comenzando a comer como dawn mientras que ash las observaba con una leve sonrisa, ellas comiendo tranquilamente y en especial su novia en donde tambien Pikachu estaba comiendo con los pokemones de la chica de cabello azul siendo una buneary estando cariñosa con la rata amarilla.

―Cierto ―dijo ash yéndose de ahí y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

―¿Qué es lo que le paso a ash? ―pregunto dawn mirando extrañadamente la actitud del entrenador.

―No lo se, pero esto esta delicioso, escogiste bien hija ―dijo su madre con los ojos brillosos dejando nerviosa a su hija que juega con sus dedos.

―No… el amor me ayudo a escoger mama… lo amo y ojala podamos ser felices ―dijo dawn con una sonrisa mirando su vaso de jugo estando feliz.

―Me alegro por ti… te pareces mucho a mi cuando estaba con tu padre ―dijo johanna sonriendo, de pronto Ash baja con una pokebola.

―Ash esa es ―dijo dawn reconociendo el aparato para atrapar Pokemon.

―Asi es… ahora sal ―dijo ash haciendo que de la pokebola salga manaphy que estaba como súper feliz en salir donde johanna al verlo sopla el jugo que estaba bebiendo.

―¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿Eso es un manaphy?! ―grito la señora johanna mientras que el Pokemon estaba como riendo levemente.

―Ah… lo siento por no decírtelo mama, es que ese Pokemon es mío y fue en el mismo día en que Ash y yo nos hicimos novios siendo de noche ―dijo ella con las mejillas rojas al recordar tambien el primer beso entre ambos.

―Asi es… es un bonito recuerdo, ahora manphy es la hora de que comas ―dijo ash sonriendo mientras que el Pokemon estaba ya con los demás que lo aceptaron con cariño donde siguieron comiendo.

―Ahora que lo veo… es muy lindo ―dijo johanna observando al Pokemon.

―Es cierto lo que dicen, de tal madre tal hija ―dijo ash casi riéndose dejando confundida a la madre de su novia.

―¿Por qué lo dices ashi? ―pregunto su novia sonriéndole a su amor.

―Pues… es lo mismo que dijiste al verlo dawn ―respondio el entrenador de pelo color azabache observando a la madre de dawn que asiente sonriendo al mismo tiempo, después de una hora, dawn guardo a buneary como manaphy en las pokebolas, estando ya lista para salir.

―Muy bien… pero dawn, ¿podrías adelantarte un poco?, tengo que hablar un poco con tu mama ―dijo ash siendo que ella acepta un poco gustosa y se va con piplup de la casa dejando solo a ash acompañado de Pikachu con johanna y el glameow.

―¿De que quieres hablar ash? ―dijo la madre de su novia.

―Pues… primero quiero pedirle disculpas a usted por no poder proteger a su hija… pero quiero pedirle un gran favor y espero que tambien me perdone por lo que voy a decir ―dijo ash casi serio como a la vez triste dejando consternada a johanna como a los dos pokemones.

―Pues bien… se que la quieres y ya te perdone… pero… ¿Qué paso ash? ―dijo la mama de dawn mirando con pena al entrenador.

―Pues vera… me eh dado cuenta de que si sigo aquí sere un peligro para ustedes dos ―dijo ash comenzando a recordar el encuentro de mars en el laboratorio de Rowan…

 **Recuerdos de Ash.**

En el laboratorio del profesor Rowan estaba una de las soldados mas fuertes del equipo galáctico como lo era una chica de cabello color rojo que estaba acompañada de dos pokemones como lo era un croagunk y un steelx, siendo este ultimo que daño a dawn como a buneary haciendo que se estrellen contra la pared estando heridas.

―Tsk… no te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a ella ―dijo ash mirando enojado a la soldado que tenia una sonrisa leve al solo ver lo que provoco.

―Esto es como una venganza de la organización en contra tuya ash ketchum, donde todos tus amigos como seres queridos que estén contigo sufriran las consecuencias y lo haremos hasta que tu te alejes de ellos y enfrentes a nuestro jefe, el gran helio ―dijo mars dejando en shock a ash que solo se volteo a mirar como estaba su novia en el suelo siendo atendida por el profesor haciendo una mueca de dolor.

―"Es mi culpa que este así… dawn"… ―no dejare que te salgas con la tuya, vamos Pikachu ―dijo ash mirando seriamente a su rival que estaba de brazo cruzado.

―Es inútil… como te dije, toda persona que este a tu lado sufrirá mucho y eso incluye a tu amiguita ―dijo la chica de ojos color rojo como su cabello sonriendo malvadamente y señalando a dawn que seguía herida como buneary.

―¡No dejare que eso pase… incluso daria mi vida por mis amigos como por mi pokemones! ―grito el entrenador con una mirada mas seria en contra de su rival.

―Mejor decidamos esto con una batalla, vamos steelex ocupa atadura ―ordeno la chica, mientras que el gran Pokemon de acero estaba dando su ataque destruyendo mas el laboratorio, donde Pikachu lo esquiva por instinto.

―Pikachu, salta y cola de hierro ―dijo ash mirando como su Pokemon, ocupa su cola para impulsarse y darle de lleno en la cabeza al Pokemon de acero que cae poco a poco al suelo destruyendo mas el lugar, quedando como herido con un solo golpe de parte de la rata amarilla.

―Tsk, muy bien jugado niño, pero que te parece esto, hazlo croagunk ―dijo mars mirando a ash que se da la vuelta.

―¡Detrás de ti! ―grito Rowan, mientras que el Pokemon veneno ocupa un golpe veneno de color morado en contra de ash que lo esquiva por poco.

―"Un poco mas y me hubiera envenado" ―pikachu, ocupa impactrueno, máxima potencia ―dijo ash alejándose para que la rata amarilla impacte de lleno en contra de croagunk que cae derrotado, mientras que mars lo devuelve a la pokebola como a steelex yéndose de ahí dándole la espalda a ash.

―¡¿Te vas ahora después de lo que haz hecho?! ―grito el entrenador enojado.

―Hmp, habla lo que quieras, solo vine aquí como prueba… pero mis verdaderos pokemones están en la base siendo cuidado… cuídate ash ketchum y mejor alejate de todos si no quieres verlos lastimados o mucho peor ―dijo la chica soltando una bomba de humo.

―¡Espera! ―grito el entrenador, pero la bomba estalla haciendo que este no pueda ver como Pikachu, cuando el humo se disipa, ya no estaba la soldado del equipo galáctico, entonces ash cayo al suelo golpeándolo.

 **Fin de los recuerdos de Ash.**

―Es por eso que eh decidido irme de aquí para que dawn no salga lastimada como usted… no quiero que les pase nada ya que su hija… es todo para mi, pero es mejor que este lejos de ella por el momento ―dijo ash soltando una lagrima del ojo izquierdo.

―Comprendo… pero a ella esto la va lastimar mas… no lo hagas ash, ya que te considero como un hijo para mi ―dijo johanna comenzando a llorar al escuchar al entrenador.

―Yo… yo lo siento ―dijo ash yendo al segundo piso para tomar su bolso como su gorra para luego bajar.

―No lo hagas, mi hija te ama mucho y eso lo puedo ver en sus ojos y… decía la mama de dawn, pero increíblemente ash la abraza dejándola casi sin palabras.

―Cuide bien a su hija, ya que el amor de una madre es con ellos… cuidela ―dijo ash dejando de abrazar a la mama de dawn que quedo en shock mientras que Pikachu se va con ash donde glameow estaba triste con esto, en las afueras de la casa de dawn se escuchan llantos de una mujer que lloraba al saber que el amor de su hija tenia que irse para protegerla a ella como a su amada, estando ya fuera de pueblo de hojas gemelas, ash se encontró con Rowan que lo estaba esperando en una parada de auto bus de camino a pueblo arena.

―¿Le dijo que me esperara en la playa de pueblo arena? ―pregunto el de ojos caramelos siendo que Rowan asintió y tomo la mochila de ash ya que se estaba ocultando el sol.

―¿Estas seguro de esto?... ella se ve que eres su mundo ―dijo el anciano observando a ash que asiente.

―Es lo mejor ―dijo el entrenador dejando a Pikachu con el profesor, mientras que en la playa.

―Que raro, ash me dijo que estuviera aquí… pero no lo veo, ya se… me estará comprando un regalo ―dijo la chica con los ojos brillosos de alegría, hasta que…

―Que lindo atardecer tenemos ―dijo una voz a su espalda donde ella se voltea.

―Ash, eres tu, me alegras que estés bien y que estés aquí ―dijo la coordinadora mientras que ash se acercaba poco a poco a ella.

―Es un bello atardecer mi amor, pero no tanto como tu ―dijo el entrenador haciendo sonrojar demasiado a la coordinadora mientras que piplup estaba tomando una siesta

―¿Qué dices ash?... no lo soy… pe… ―decia la chica de ojos color zafiro, pero en ese momento es abrazado por su novia.

―A-ash ―dijo la chica casi en shock, pero en ese mismo instante recuerda aquel sueño…

 **Recuerdos de Dawn**

―¿Dónde estoy? ―dijo ella mirando como el mar de pueblo arena estando en la playa.

―Es un lindo atardecer dawn ―dijo ash llegando de improvisto.

―Ash, eres tu… me alegra que estés bien ―dijo la chica sonriendo levemente, pero algo raro pasa, la imagen de ash se desvanece poco a poco.

―Gracias dawn por todo ―dijo ash antes de desparecer ante la mirada de su novia.

―¡Espera! ―grita ella intentando atraparlo, pero el ya no estaba, entonces ella despierta agitadamente.

―Fue un sueño… fue un sueño… pero parecía tan real… ay ash… quiero verte ―decia la chica soltando una lagrima antes de volver a dormir

 **Fin de los recuerdos.**

―Dawn… en verdad lo siento por lo que voy a decirte… pero terminamos, ya que tengo que irme… para que no te hagan daño ―dijo ash con los ojos cerrados dejando consternada a la chica.

―¿A-ash?... ¿Qué-que estas diciendo? ―pregunto ella aun sin entender ese momento.

―Lo siento mucho mi amor, en estos pocos días me enamore de ti como tu de mi… pero al ver que siempre traigo peligro y hago que lastimen a la gente que mas amo como quiero, me rompe el corazón ―dijo ash aun con los ojos cerrados.

―Ash ―dijo ella comenzando a tener los ojos llorosos.

―Te amo mucho dawn… pero es lo mejor para que no te pase nada ―dijo el abriendo un poco los ojos.

―No te vayas de mi lado… te amo mucho ―dijo ella ya soltando lagrimas, mientras ya se hacia de noche con un cielo estrellado.

―Perdoname mucho dawn… pero me tengo que ir, solo espero que seas feliz… y no te rindas ―dijo ash con una mirada vacía.

―Ash ―dijo ella llorando de amargura como de tristeza.

―Gracias por todo… dawn ―dijo el separándose poco a poco en cámara lenta y dandose la vuelta comenzando su marcha dejando en shock a la coordinadora que cae al suelo y con sus toca su pecho con un dolor llorando desconsoladamente.

―A-ash ―dijo ella viendo como el entrenador se pierde en la oscuridad, donde en eso piplup despierta de la siesta y se va con dawn para consolarla, mientras tanto ash ya estaba con Rowan.

―¿Adonde vas ahora? ―dijo el profesor mirando a ash.

―Ire a ciudad corazonada a terminar con esto, pero tendre que llegar a ciudad jubileo, luego a ciudad pirita para pasar por las montañas para llegar a mi destino, pero espero que nadie me siga ya que correran con mucho peligro, pero profesor calculo que en dos dias llegare a jubileo, ahí le pedire que me envie dos pokemones ―dijo ash mientras que Rowan asintió.

―Muy bien… hora de irme ―dijo el entrenador yendos pero en eso el de pelo blanco.

―Espera, toma esto, es una capa de color negro como sombrero para que nadie te reconozca en caso ―dijo el dandole la prenda a ash que le queda perfecta.

―Quedese con la gorra, pero no le diga a dawn donde me dirijo ―dijo ash yéndose de ahí mientras que Rowan sostenía en las manos la gorra roja de ash viéndolo como el pierde de su vista….

Continuara.

Ash se fue al final y dejo a dawn.

¿Dawn sabra donde se fue su amor?

¿Se reencontraran ellos dos?

¿Cómo le ira a el en el viaje a corazonada?

¿Qué pasara con los demas amigos de ash?

 **Ending: thank you (Bleach ending 2)**


	10. La Ruta del Corazón Herido

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad de satoshi tajiri.

Nota. **Colóquense como favorites y dejen un comentario para guiarme o entretener, los leo en serio.**

 **Opening 1: One half.** **(Samurai x opening 2)**

 **Capitulo 10: La Ruta del Corazón Herido.**

 **En playa de pueblo arena, Region de Sinnoh.**

―No… no me puede estar pasando esto… Ash ―dijo dawn en la playa de pueblo arena llorando mas por la partida de su amado que decidio dejarla para que ella como su madre no salgan lastimadas con los viles ataques del equipo galáctico, siendo que en una dañaron a la misma chica de ojos color zafiro con su buneary siendo que Ash se siente culpable con eso y mas con la amenaza de mars…

 **Recuerdos.**

En el laboratorio del profesor Rowan estaba una de las soldados mas fuertes del equipo galáctico como lo era una chica de cabello color rojo que estaba acompañada de dos pokemones como lo era un croagunk y un steelex, siendo este ultimo que daño a dawn como a buneary haciendo que se estrellen contra la pared estando heridas.

―Tsk… no te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a ella ―dijo ash mirando enojado a la soldado que tenia una sonrisa leve al solo ver lo que provoco.

―Esto es como una venganza de la organización en contra tuya ash ketchum, donde todos tus amigos como seres queridos que estén contigo sufriran las consecuencias y lo haremos hasta que tu te alejes de ellos y enfrentes a nuestro jefe, el gran helio ―dijo mars dejando en shock a ash que solo se volteo a mirar como estaba su novia en el suelo siendo atendida por el profesor haciendo una mueca de dolor.

―"Es mi culpa que este así… dawn"… ―no dejare que te salgas con la tuya, vamos Pikachu ―dijo ash mirando seriamente a su rival que estaba de brazo cruzado.

 **Fin de los recuerdos.**

―Ash… por favor vuelve ―dijo ella aun con lágrimas de un fuerte dolor siendo esta consolado por su fiel amigo piplup.

―Piplup ―dijo el Pokemon pingüino con una mirada de pena viendo a su amiga como entrenadora en ese estado.

―Ay piplup… esto debe ser una pesadilla, una cruel pesadilla, justo cuando estaba en una relación hermosa con el como empezando… pasa esto y el se despide de nosotros… quiero estar con el… quiero ver… ―no pudo continuar ya que lloro mas al recordar aquel momento en que ash la dejo en ese mismo lugar.

 **Recuerdos de Dawn.**

―Que lindo atardecer tenemos ―dijo una voz a su espalda donde ella se voltea.

―Ash, eres tu, me alegras que estés bien y que estés aquí ―dijo la coordinadora feliz, mientras que ash se acercaba poco a poco a ella.

―Es un bello atardecer mi amor, pero no tanto como tu ―dijo el entrenador haciendo sonrojar demasiado a la coordinadora mientras que piplup estaba tomando una siesta

―¿Qué dices ash?... no lo soy… pe… ―decia la chica de ojos color zafiro, pero en ese momento es abrazado por su novio

―A-ash ―dijo la chica casi en shock.

―Dawn… en verdad lo siento por lo que voy a decirte… pero terminamos, ya que tengo que irme… para que no te hagan daño ―dijo ash con los ojos cerrados dejando consternada a la chica.

―¿A-ash?... ¿Qué-que estas diciendo? ―pregunto ella aun sin entender ese momento.

―Lo siento mucho mi amor, en estos pocos días me enamore de ti como tu de mi… pero al ver que siempre traigo peligro y hago que lastimen a la gente que mas amo como quiero, me rompe el corazón ―dijo ash aun con los ojos cerrados.

―Ash ―dijo ella comenzando a tener los ojos llorosos.

―Te amo mucho dawn… pero es lo mejor para que no te pase nada ―dijo el abriendo un poco los ojos.

―No te vayas de mi lado… te amo mucho ―dijo ella ya soltando lagrimas, mientras ya se hacia de noche con un cielo estrellado.

―Perdoname mucho dawn… pero me tengo que ir, solo espero que seas feliz… y no te rindas ―dijo ash con una mirada vacía.

―Ash ―dijo ella llorando de amargura como de tristeza.

―Gracias por todo… dawn ―dijo el separándose poco a poco en cámara lenta y dándose la vuelta comenzando su marcha dejando en shock a la coordinadora que cae al suelo y con sus toca su pecho con un dolor llorando desconsoladamente.

―A-ash ―dijo ella viendo como el entrenador se pierde en la oscuridad, donde en eso piplup despierta de la siesta y se va con dawn para consolarla, mientras tanto ash ya estaba con Rowan.

 **Fin de los recuerdos de Dawn.**

―No puedo creer que esto me haya pasado… ya se, tal vez este en casa con mi mama arreglando sus cosas… si, eso debe estar pasando ―dijo aquella chica con los ojos iluminados de esperanza de encontrarse con su entrenador como piplup, yéndose lo mas rápido a hojas gemelas, pero ya lejos de ahí, de ese pueblo Ash estaba caminando acompañado de Pikachu con la mirada sin vida.

―Me duele mucho el corazón amigo… separarme de ella… estando lejos de ella, pero… creo que es lo mejor ―dijo el comenzando soltar lagrimas que rápidamente se limpió siendo mirado con tristeza de parte de Pikachu.

―Bueno… no hay que llorar, tengo que llegar a ciudad corazonada pero… tengo que hacer que nadie me siga para que no este en peligro amigo ―dijo el caminando tranquilamente siendo ahora la luna su unica compañera, siendo que ahora saca un mapa de la región.

―Primero pasare por ciudad jubileo, siendo que haya hay un centro Pokemon para hablar con el profesor oak y comentarle de lo que esta pasando aca, puede ser que se contacte con ayuda de aquí ―dijo aquel joven siguiendo su camino, pero en la casa de dawn.

―¡Mama! ―grita ella entrando con una sonrisa de esperanza de encontrar de nuevo a su amor, pero ve a su madre johanna llorando en la mesa junto a su glameow y la buneary de dawn

―¿Ma-mama? ―pregunto ella abriendo los ojos al verla asi.

―Dawn… el se fue y no esta aquí… lo siento mucho hija, pero paso que…

 **Recuerdos de Johanna**.

―Pues… es lo mismo que dijiste al verlo dawn ―respondio el entrenador de pelo color azabache observando a la madre de dawn que asiente sonriendo al mismo tiempo, después de una hora, dawn guardo a buneary como manaphy en las pokebolas, estando ya lista para salir.

―Muy bien… pero dawn, ¿podrías adelantarte un poco?, tengo que hablar un poco con tu mama ―dijo ash siendo que ella acepta un poco gustosa y se va con piplup de la casa dejando solo a ash acompañado de Pikachu con johanna y el glameow.

―¿De que quieres hablar ash? ―dijo la madre de su novia.

―Pues… primero quiero pedirle disculpas a usted por no poder proteger a su hija… pero quiero pedirle un gran favor y espero que también me perdone por lo que voy a decir ―dijo ash casi serio como a la vez triste dejando consternada a johanna como a los dos pokemones.

―Pues bien… se que la quieres y ya te perdone… pero… ¿Qué paso ash? ―dijo la mama de dawn mirando con pena al entrenador.

―Pues vera… me eh dado cuenta de que si sigo aquí sere un peligro para ustedes dos ―dijo ash comenzando a recordar el encuentro de mars en el laboratorio de Rowan…

―Es por eso que eh decidido irme de aquí para que dawn no salga lastimada como usted… no quiero que les pase nada ya que su hija… es todo para mi, pero es mejor que este lejos de ella por el momento ―dijo ash soltando una lagrima del ojo izquierdo.

―Comprendo… pero a ella esto la va lastimar mas… no lo hagas ash, ya que te considero como un hijo para mi ―dijo johanna comenzando a llorar al escuchar al entrenador.

―Yo… yo lo siento ―dijo ash yendo al segundo piso para tomar su bolso como su gorra para luego bajar.

―No lo hagas, mi hija te ama mucho y eso lo puedo ver en sus ojos y… decía la mama de dawn, pero increíblemente ash la abraza dejándola casi sin palabras.

―Cuide bien a su hija, ya que el amor de una madre es con ellos… cuídela ―dijo ash dejando de abrazar a la mama de dawn que quedo en shock mientras que Pikachu se va con ash donde glameow estaba triste con esto, en las afueras de la casa de dawn se escuchan llantos de una mujer que lloraba al saber que el amor de su hija tenia que irse para protegerla a ella como a su amada, estando ya fuera de pueblo de hojas gemelas, ash se encontró con Rowan que lo estaba esperando en una parada de auto bus de camino a pueblo arena.

 **Fin de los recuerdos de Johanna.**

―Esto… no puede ser verdad ―dijo su hija llorando al escuchar eso.

―Hija ―dijo su madre triste al verla asi.

―¡No es cierto, el esta aquí! ―grito ella yendo al cuarto de huéspedes, pero cuando lo abrio… nada… nada habia, solo el colchon y nada en los armarios siendo que ella cae al suelo estando en shock.

―En… verdad… en verdad Ash… mi ash se ah ido ―dijo ella que se desmaya y cae siendo que llega su madre junto a los demás pokemones

―¡Hija! ―grito su madre preocupada con esto y mas rato, dawn estaba en su cama con los ojos cerrados siendo que en ese momento llega el profesor Rowan a verla.

―Parece que no le gusto para nada la noticia de Ash… pobrecita, se notaba que lo amaba mucho ―dijo el tocando la frente de la chica con delicadeza.

―Pobre de mi hija… si hubiera hecho que ash se quede y no pasara nada de esto ―dijo su madre llorando mientras sostenia un pañuelo en sus manos.

―Vamos, sera mejor que la dejemos descansar y ustedes también ―dijo el de pelo blanco mirando a su madre como a los pokemones que asienten dejando sola a dawn que comienza a dormir estando aun triste, pero en la sala de la casa.

―Muy bien, usted sabe algo… ¿Dónde se fue ash? ―dijo la mujer de cabello azul mirando a Rowan.

―Lo siento… pero el me dijo que no lo podía decir ya que no quiere que ninguna de ustedes dos y mas dawn no se acerquen a el hasta que el acabe su asunto con ese equipo galáctico ―dijo el profesor sacando la gorra de ash dejándolo en la mesa del comedor, pero en eso johanna le da una cachetada a Rowan que queda con la boca abierta.

―Jo-johanna ―dijo el sorprendido ante la acción de la madre de dawn.

―¡Mi hija lo ama maldita sea!, ¡Ella estuvo con el cuando sus amigos eh incluso su madre lo tacharon a el de perdedor!, ¡Se ve amor entre ellos! ―grito la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos siendo que el profesor de la bata blanca se sienta en el sillon.

―Lo dire, pero… Dawn sale que se que estas ahí ―dijo el dejando sorprendida a la mama de la coordinadora que sale debajo de la mesa que tenia un mantel grande de color rojo.

―¿No estabas dormida? ―pregunto su madre con una vena en la sien.

―Estaba… pero tenia el presentimiento de que el sabia donde se fue ash y déjeme decirle… que no importe lo que me pase… yo lo quiero mucho como amo, asi que por arceus… digame donde el se fue ―dijo ella cayendo al suelo haciendo suplica dejando consternado a Rowan que suspira.

―Esta bien… esta bien, pero el ya debe estar llegando a ciudad jubileo que debe ser su primera parada ―dijo el profesor dejando con un gota a madre como a hija.

―¿Ciudad jubileo? ―preguntaron ellas dos.

―Bueno… lo que paso es que…

 **Recuerdos de Rowan.**

―¿Adonde vas ahora? ―dijo el profesor mirando a ash.

―Ire a ciudad corazonada a terminar con esto, pero tendre que llegar a ciudad jubileo, luego a ciudad pirita para pasar por las montañas para llegar a mi destino, pero espero que nadie me siga ya que correran con mucho peligro, pero profesor calculo que en dos dias llegare a jubileo, ahí le pedire que me envíe dos pokemones ―dijo ash mientras que Rowan asintió.

―Muy bien… hora de irme ―dijo el entrenador yéndose pero en eso el de pelo blanco.

―Espera, toma esto, es una capa de color negro como sombrero para que nadie te reconozca en caso ―dijo el dándole la prenda a ash que le queda perfecta.

―Quedese con la gorra, pero no le diga a dawn donde me dirijo ―dijo ash yéndose de ahí mientras que Rowan sostenía en las manos la gorra roja de ash viéndolo como el pierde de su vista….

 **Fin de los recuerdos de Rowan.**

―Eso es lo que paso… el se va al final a ciudad corazonada por el asunto de enfrentar al equipo galáctico… pero es peligroso y con la mirada que tienes dawn no deberías ir ―dijo el de la bata blanca mirando como la chica tenia dos corazones en los ojos.

―Es inútil, el amor la mato ―dijo Rowan con una gota en la cabeza.

―Mama… se que me dirás que no… pero quiero estar con el ―dijo su hija con los ojos llorosos.

―No puedo hacer nada… esta bien hija, podrás ir ―decia su madre, pero en eso tocan la puerta.

―¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? ―pregunto Rowan mirando la puerta siendo que la misma dawn va y abre la puerta abriendo los ojos en par.

―Pe-pero… tu… ¿Qué haces aquí? ―dijo ella un poco molesta al ver a ese recien llegado, mientras que ash estaba aun caminando por la ruta que lo llevaría a ciudad jubileo.

―Equipo galactico… los derrotare y Hare saber que no se metan con nadie de mis amigos y a los que amo ―dijo el con una sonrisa de determinación comenzando con su travesia de la lucha con ese malvado equipo…

 **Continuara…**

Ash se va jubileo.

¿Se reencontraran ellos dos?

¿Cómo le ira a el en el viaje a corazonada?

¿Quién llego a la casa de Dawn?

 **En el próximo capitulo: Llegada a Jubileo, perdón de amigo.**

 **Ending 2: Thank you (Bleach ending 2)**


	11. Llegada a Jubileo, Perdón de Amigo

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad de satoshi tajiri.

* * *

Nota. **Colóquense como favorites y dejen un comentario para guiarme o entretener, los leo en serio.**

 **Tambien la historia esta en Foros Dz con imagenes mas la musica del opening con el mismo titulo del fanfic.**

* * *

 **Opening 1: One half.** **(Samurai x opening 2)**

 **Capitulo 11: Llegada a Jubileo, perdón de amigo.**

Mientras que Ash se dirigía a ciudad jubileo siendo esa su primera parada de las tres para llegar a ciudad corazonada donde esperaba enfrentar al equipo galáctico por sus maldades, en la casa de dawn, no todo iba a ser tan tranquilo debido a una visita que molesto un poco a la chica de ojos color zafiro.

―¿T-tu?, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunto la chica mirando a la persona que había llegado.

―Vengo a hablar con Ash ―dijo el extraño que tenia la mirada baja con preocupación evidente debido a una culpa de su pasado..

―¿Por qué lo quieres ver?... después no eres su amigo al parecer brock ―dijo dawn mirando al criador que estaba mirándola con tristeza en su mirada.

―¿Quién es hija? ―pregunto Johanna mirando a su hija y se puso también un poco molesta al ver a uno de los amigos que trataron mal al entrenador del Pikachu.

―¿Qué hace el aquí? ―pregunto la mujer de brazos cruzados, pero también llega Rowan a ver lo que ocurría ahí.

―¿Estan peleado con el chicas? ―pregunto el de la bata blanca mirando toda aquella situación a la cual se ah formado.

―El no esta y parece que no quiere hablar con nadie de ustedes ―hablo dawn con una mirada seria dejando un poco de miedo al brock.

―Se que lo que le dije a Ash lo lastimo… (Poniéndose para una reverencia)… pero… quiero enmendar mi error con el y es por eso… que los… seguí desde sinnoh cuando se fueron ―dijo el de pelo castaño mirando al suelo sonrojando a dawn que lo toma del cuello con una sonrisa.

―¡¿Cómo que nos seguiste en todo el camino?! ―grito la chica de cabello azul con una fuerza casi de un harijama moviendo de lado al criador Pokemon que después queda en el suelo como casi herido y con miedo… mucho miedo ante la rabia de la coordinadora.

―Bueno… seguirlo y verlo lo de su romance… pero déjenme decirle que su besito en mi ciudad natal fue como de una no… ―decia el pero recibe una patada en la cara de parte de la chica que estaba con la cara mas roja dejándolo casi inconsciente.

―Oh sea que tu y Ash… Hurra, al fin tendré nietos ―dijo su madre yendo a la cocina a buscar una botella de champagne mas con tres vasos dejando en shock a su hija como a Rowan al ver esto.

―¡Mama, yo y ash no lo hemos hecho aun! ―grito la chica con la cara mas roja, pero se tapo por saber lo que ah dicho.

―Dawn… eres una pervertida ―dijo brock, pero ahora recibe una patada en los bajos en respuesta de ella.

―¡No lo soy! ―grito de nuevo ella con la cara roja.

―Oh… que pena ―dijo johanna que estaba ya con las copas servidas siendo rodeada con un aura de color morada más con dos llamitas.

―Yo tomare un poco ―dijo Rowan sirviéndose una de las copas servidas.

―Por las penas ―hablo la mama de dawn llorando cómicamente como Rowan.

―Salud ―respondio el haciendo un brindis para comenzar beber el contenido de la copa.

―¡No me ayudan con esto! ―grito dawn mientras que piplup como buneary estaban con un botiquín de primeros auxilio ayudando a brock, entre tanto, nuestro ash estaba aun caminando por la noche la ruta del bosque buscando un riachuelo para poder tender su bolsa de dormir, siendo que lo encuentra.

―Bueno… la primera noche sin ella…ay dawn… lo siento… pero esto es lo mejor ―dijo el mirando las estrellas para luego fue a buscar maderas como hojas secas para formar una fogata acomodándolas.

―Bien Pikachu… impactrueno ―dijo ash mientras que su Pokemon le dio a las hojas como a la madera iniciando el fuego, después de unos quince minutos el pudo comer un sándwich y a su amigo le dio comida Pokemon saciando su hambre para luego a sentarse en el suelo observando la fogata con una mirada de tristeza siendo que Pikachu se queda dormido a su lado.

―Aun tengo esa imagen de ella llorando hoy en la tarde… dijo el de pelo color azabache recordando aquel duro momento como amargo que vivio con dawn en esa despedida de pueblo arena.

 **Recuerdos de Ash.**

―Que lindo atardecer tenemos ―dijo una voz a su espalda donde ella se voltea.

―Ash, eres tu, me alegras que estés bien y que estés aquí ―dijo la coordinadora feliz, mientras que ash se acercaba poco a poco a ella.

―Es un bello atardecer mi amor, pero no tanto como tu ―dijo el entrenador haciendo sonrojar demasiado a la coordinadora mientras que piplup estaba tomando una siesta

―¿Qué dices ash?... no lo soy… pe… ―decia la chica de ojos color zafiro, pero en ese momento es abrazado por su novio

―A-ash ―dijo la chica casi en shock.

―Dawn… en verdad lo siento por lo que voy a decirte… pero terminamos, ya que tengo que irme… para que no te hagan daño ―dijo ash con los ojos cerrados dejando consternada a la chica.

―¿A-ash?... ¿Qué-que estas diciendo? ―pregunto ella aun sin entender ese momento.

―Lo siento mucho mi amor, en estos pocos días me enamore de ti como tu de mi… pero al ver que siempre traigo peligro y hago que lastimen a la gente que mas amo como quiero, me rompe el corazón ―dijo ash aun con los ojos cerrados.

―Ash ―dijo ella comenzando a tener los ojos llorosos.

―Te amo mucho dawn… pero es lo mejor para que no te pase nada ―dijo el abriendo un poco los ojos.

―No te vayas de mi lado… te amo mucho ―dijo ella ya soltando lagrimas, mientras ya se hacia de noche con un cielo estrellado.

―Perdoname mucho dawn… pero me tengo que ir, solo espero que seas feliz… y no te rindas ―dijo ash con una mirada vacía.

―Ash ―dijo ella llorando de amargura como de tristeza.

―Gracias por todo… dawn ―dijo el separándose poco a poco en cámara lenta y dándose la vuelta comenzando su marcha dejando en shock a la coordinadora que cae al suelo y con sus toca su pecho con un dolor llorando desconsoladamente.

―A-ash ―dijo ella viendo como el entrenador se pierde en la oscuridad, donde en eso piplup despierta de la siesta y se va con dawn para consolarla, mientras tanto ash ya estaba con Rowan.

 **Fin de los recuerdos de Ash.**

―Como me gustaria estar con ella en este momento… solo un momento, en sentir ese abrazo… de esa risa… de verla sonriendo… aun me rio un poco cuando manaphy entro como si fuera nuestro hijo… jajajjajaja ―dijo ash comenzando a reirse recordando eso..

 **Recuerdos de Ash.**

―Pues Dawn, estoy esperando a que me digas la verdad. Dijo el entrenador mirando a aquella chica que estaba dándole la espalda mientras estaba con la cara roja.

―"¿Qué hago?, no puedo confesarles mis sentimientos, no se si siente lo mismo que yo", en eso se escucha un ruido en el lago de aquella noche.

―¿Eh?, ¿Qué es eso?. Dijo ash mirando aquel lago donde desde sus profundices sale una bola brillante de color celeste iluminando el lugar.

―¿Qué es eso?. Dijo la chica de ojos zafiro mirando aquel brillo de donde salio un Pokemon que Ash reconoció de inmediato.

―Ese es… manaphy… ¿no será el mismo que vi con may y los demás en nuestro viaje?. Se preguntaba el entrenador intentando recordar, donde la chica al escuchar el nombre de una chica, se puso como un poco celosa cruzando sus brazos, mientras que manaphy se acerco a ambos mirándolos con una sonrisa.

―No… no crea que sea el mismo del templo del mar… debe ser otro, pero me pregunto que hace uno aquí. Dijo ash mirando al Pokemon, pero en eso la chica le da un abrazo mientras que sonreía.

―Es muy lindo. Dijo la chica abrazando al Pokemon que sonríe.

―Ja, cree que eres su mami dawn. Dijo el de ojos color caramelo riendo y dejando con la cara más roja a la chica de cabello azul.

―Hmp, di lo que digas seria una buena mamita. Dijo la chica sacándole la lengua como jugando con el

―Pues como eres dulce y buena con los demás, en eso no lo niego. Dijo ash sonrojándose un poco y riendo.

―¿E-en serio lo crees Ash? Dijo la chica sonriendo y con las mejillas rojas.

―No tengo duda. Dijo el entrenador dandole una sonrisa leve, pero en eso el Pokemon se escapa de dawn para darle un abrazo a Ash.

 **Fin de los recuerdos de Ash**.

En ese momento, se siente que mueven los arbustos colocando en alerta al entrenador que con cuidado despierta a su amigo.

―¿Pika? ―pregunto el mirando a su entrenador que hace que se calle con calma,

―Se que estas ahí… así que sal o… o… o me vere obligado a atacarte con mi Pokemon ―dijo el entrenador mirando con un poco de miedo esto, pero…

―Esta bien… esta bien, no soy una ladrona ash ―dijo una voz de una mujer que reconocio de inmediato.

―Un momento… esa voz… ¿zoey? ―pregunto ash mientras que salia la coordinadora acompañada de su glameow.

―Oh… hola ash… que alegría encontrarte aquí en el bosque… es que me perdi ―dijo ella riendo nerviosamente mientras que ash cayo de espalda ante esto, donde pasaron cinco minutos de eso.

―Ya veo… con que te daban un mapa y no quisiste tomarlo ―dijo ash mirando a la chica que estaba sentada mirando la fogata siendo que glameow como Pikachu estaban durmiendo tranquilamente.

―Si… pero… ¿Por qué estas aquí solo?... ¿no viajas acompañado? ―pregunto la coordinadora mirando a ash que coloca una mirada de nostalgia ante esa pregunta.

―Bueno… por razones… decidi vivir aquí ahora en sinnoh… pero… tambien estaba con dawn en su casa ―dijo el entrenador dejando sorprendida a la chica de cabello rojo.

―Un momento… oh se que tu y dawn son… ―dijo ella intentando asimilar la situación.

―¿Novios?... pues si ―respondio el con una sonrisa leve dejando con la boca abierta a zoey.

―¡¿DAWN Y TU NOVIOS?! ―se escucha un grito en todo el bosque haciendo que todos los pokemones salgan corriendo de ese lugar con miedo ante esto, pero lo mas increíble es que Pikachu como la glameow de ella seguían dormido, debido a que ash les coloco unos tapones contra sonido en sus orejas.

―Shhhh, pues si… fue hace poco ―dijo ash recordando el momento en que ellos se dieron a conocer su amor.

 **Recuerdos de Ash. (Ciudad plateada, kanto)**

―Oh sea que tu… decía Ash con la cara roja.

―M-me gustas Ash… no me gustas… mejor dicho… te amo… pe-pero… yo… lo siento. Dijo la chica que se va corriendo de ahí mientras soltaba unas lágrimas dejando en shock a Ash hasta que reacciono.

―¡Dawn!. Grito el entrenador yendo a perseguir a la chica donde varias imágenes se le venían a la mente.

―Gracias Ash. Dijo la chica dándole una sonrisa.

―¡Vamos Ash, tu puedes!. Grito la chica de sinnoh con su traje de porrista.

―No te desanimes Ash. Dijo la chica apoyando al entrenador cuando pierde en las semifinales de la liga sinnoh.

―Ahora que lo veo… Ella se preocupa mucho por mi… ella estaba en los momentos mas difíciles y hasta ella me defendió de los demás… esto es nuevo para mi… pero ahora que lo veo… ella se parece mucho a mi y es linda… parece que al fin me llego el amor como lo decía brock… dijo Ash entrando a un bosque en medio de la noche con luna llena, donde mas adentro estaba la chica llorando y recostada en los pies de un árbol mientras tenia su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas y llorando al mismo tiempo.

―Tonta, tonta, se lo dije y que hice… escape como una cobarde. Dijo la chica llorando.

―Jamas te rindas. Era un recuerdo de ella cuando el la apoyo en su primera derrota en un concurso Pokemon.

―Nunca dejes que el miedo te domine. Decía el entrenador sonriendo.

―Lo se Ash… pero yo te confesé y escape… soy una cobarde. Dijo la chica.

―Con que aquí estas dawn. Dijo ash mirando a la chica que se pone nerviosa que intenta levantarse y cuando intenta escapar de nuevo, el entrenador la toma de los brazos y la apoya contra el árbol.

―¡Ash, suéltame ahora!. Grito la chica intentando zafarse de su compañero, pero no podía.

―Escuchame primero… ¿es verdad lo que has dicho de que te gusto, de que me amas?. Pregunto el entrenador mirando a la chica que voltea la mirada y asiente con las mejillas rojas.

―Si… te amo mucho Ash… pero soy una cobarde al esca… decía la chica que abre los ojos al sentir el contacto de los labios del joven en contra de ella siendo un beso fugaz como lleno de amor donde la chica cierra los ojos y disfruta el momento sintiendo esos labios que busco donde se separan por falta de aire.

―Dawn… tu siempre estuviste ahí… siempre éramos como hermanos… somos muy parecidos y eso me gusta… me gusta mucho… lo que quiero decir es que yo… te amo. Dijo Ash volviendo a besar a la chica que corresponde donde estaba soltando una lagrima de felicidad al escuchar las palabras de ese entrenador que le robo el corazón, donde sus lenguas jugaban entre si, sacando gemidos leves de la chica donde tenia la mejillas mas rojas, donde se separan y se dan un abrazo.

―Soy la mujer más afortunada al tenerte a ti. Dijo la chica apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del entrenador.

―Eso significa que somos novios. Dijo el de cabello azabache sonriendo.

―No lo niegues que eso quería. Dijo la chica sonriendo y ambos se dan un ultimo beso siendo la luna testigo de su amor, donde ambos se van tomados de la mano para llegar al centro Pokemon de la ciudad, ya que mañana llegaran a ciudad azulona para tomar el ferry que los llevara a su destino, la region de sinnoh pero no como amigos, si no como novios.

 **Fin de los recuerdos.**

―Vaya… que romantico… pero… ¿Por qué no esta contigo? ―pregunto la chica mirando a ash que baja la mirada.

―Digamos… que nos tomamos un tiempo… debido a algo ―dijo el con una sonrisa leve dejando sorprendida a ash, pero en eso ella se sonroja.

―Por cierto… necesito un enorme favor ash ―dijo la chica de cabello rojo mirando al entrenador.

―¿Qué clase de favor seria? ―pregunto ash mirando a zoey que se coloca ahora una poco seria como triste.

―Bueno… es mas una advertencia… ¿te acuerdas de paul? ―pregunto ella dejando casi sin habla a ash.

―Bueno… si… ¿Qué paso con el y porque me lo preguntas? ―de nuevo pregunto el tomando un refresco.

―Esto… es que el y yo… anduvimos saliendo… pero el te esta buscando como para vengarse de ti ―dijo ella, pero es mojada debido a que el entrenador casi se atraganta con ese refresco sobre la palabra, estamos saliendo.

―¡¿Son novios?! ―grito ash con la cara roja siendo que zoey lo niega con tristeza.

―No… pero por eso te pido mas ayuda en esto, nos separamos en ciudad jubileo y me dijo que te esta buscando para tomar la revancha… pero me preocupa que su corazón sea mas oscuro de lo que esta… asi que por favor… ayúdame a encontrarlo o hacerlo recapacitar ―dijo la chica comenzando a llorar, pero en eso el entrenador le da un abrazo siendo correspondido por ella que queda perpleja con esto.

―Lo hare… debido a que… (Se imagina a dawn llorando en la despedida), no quiero ver a nadie mas llorar, asi que ven conmigo a jubileo zoey ―dijo ash mirando a la chica que se queda como en silencio.

"Dawn… eres una chica con suerte"

―Si ―dijo la chica sonriendo ante esto y ambos se quedan dormidos después en una bolsa de dormir, pero separados, mientras tanto a la mañana siguiente a la frontera de pueblo de hojas gemelas.

―Gracias por dejarme aompañarte ―dijo brock con una leve sonrisa, pero recibe una cachetada de parte de dawn.

―Eso es para que no te pases con el de nuevo ―dijo dawn con una sonrisa dejando con miedo al criador.

―Bueno hija… esta es la despedida, (Abrazando mientras lloraba), prométeme que volverás bien… ¿ok? ―dijo su madre con lagrimas.

―No te preocupes mama ―respondio ella mirando a su mama.

―Eso es lo que mas me preocupa… pero se que estarás bien, pero en eso llega Rowan.

―Bueno… chicos, cuando esten en ciudad corazonada busquen a el nieto del profesor oak que llegara en pocos dias mas, el les ayudara con esto y ademas tendran a la jefa de policia Jenny de la ciudad.

―¡Mi vida! ―grito el de pelo color castaño, pero dawn lo toma de la oreja para agarrarla con fuerza yendose de ahí junto a piplup y buenaery que estaba ilusionada con ver a su Pikachu.

―No seras un pervertido a mi lado ―dijo ella con una mirada seria yendose de ahí con el.

―Suerte hija ―dijo johanna mirando como ella se alejaba con brock de ahí, mientras que en ciudad jubileo.

―Bueno zoey, llegamos, pero mejor busquemos un centro Pokemon para pedir habitación ―dijo ash yendose con la pelirroja que asiente, pero tambien preocupada por su paul que estaba en la ciudad o no, ella no lo sabia.

 **Continuara…**

Ash llega con zoey que busca paul

¿Se reencontraran dawn y ash?

¿Brock como lo hara para sobrevivir?

¿Paul estara en la ciudad?

 **En el próximo capitulo: Jubileo y la llegada de mama.**

 **Colóquense como favorites y dejen un comentario.**

 **Ending 2: Thank you (Bleach ending 2)**


	12. Jubileo y la llegada de mama

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad de satoshi tajiri.

Nota. **Colóquense como favorites y dejen un comentario para guiarme o entretener, los leo en serio.**

 **Opening 2: Just one life**

 **Capitulo 12: Jubileo y la llegada de mama.**

Estaba amaneciendo en la región de sinnoh, los rayos del sol se asomaban detrás de las montañas siendo que nos encontramos en ciudad jubileo donde encontramos a nuestro entrenador del Pikachu como lo es Ash ketchum siendo acompañado por una coordinadora que era dueña de un glameow como lo era zoey, siendo que ella estaba buscando a paúl, un rival de ash que enfrento en los cuartos de final de la liga de esta región siendo que el de kanto se llevo la victoria, pero con un amargo sabor al de pelo morado que según la coordinadora, estaba buscando a ash para vengarse de el.

―Parece que es muy temprano aquí ―dijo ash mirando los alrededores siendo que las tiendas estaban recién abriendo, pero en eso noto la tristeza de la pelirroja que miraba para encontrar una señal de su "amor".

―Zoey no te preocupes, se que puede estar aquí ―dijo el tocando el hombro de la chica que le vio a los ojos siendo que ella se sonroja un poco, pero se separa un poco de el.

―Dawn… si es que tiene suerte ―dijo ella sonriendo levemente dejando con duda a ash.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―pregunto el mientras que sus pokemones lo miraban con una sonrisa ante esto.

―Bueno… es que como decirlo sin ofender o asustarte… eres como una gran persona que se preocupa por los demas siendo que los pones a ellos antes que tu y que decir con los pokemones, los tratas como si fueran tu familia como es el caso de tu Pikachu ―dijo la coordinadora con las mejillas un poco rojas sonriéndole a ash que también ríe de una manera leve.

―Jejejejeje ―era el riéndose de lo dichos de zoey.

―¿Qué es lo gracioso? ―pregunto ella levantando la ceja derecha ante esto.

―Bueno… al principio Pikachu no me escuchaba con nada, siempre me miraba de una manera mala siendo que no sabia que hacer con el, pero… después de varias cosas que han pasado, el y yo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos y hasta el punto que a Pikachu lo considero un hermano ―dijo ash sonriéndole a su Pokemon que se apena con esto.

―Tienes razón, pero yo encontré a mi glameow abandonada cuando era una niña, nadie la quería tener cerca, desde pequeña lo tenia cuidándola y mis lazos con ella se han fortalecido desde ese momento y nos hemos hecho fuerte ante todo ―dijo la coordinadora mirando a su glameow que jugaba con su cola molestando al Pikachu de ash.

―Si… pero… ¿Por qué dijiste que dawn tiene suerte? ―pregunto ash mirando a la coordinadora.

―Pues ella… desde hace tiempo no conocía el sentimiento del amor, creí que Kenny la tendría debido a que fueron muy buenos amigos desde la infancia, pero… a diferencia de ti ash, el era como engreído y un poco celoso con esto y dawn no le gusta ese tipo de cosas, pero lo mas importante es que tu te expones a peligros con el fin de salvarla y eso no lo hace casi ningún hombre hoy en día ―dijo la chica de cabello rojo caminando ahora junto al entrenador en esas calles.

―Tienes razón… pero ―dijo ash con la mirada baja deteniéndose.

―¿Pero que ash? ―pregunto ella mirando a el con un poco de preocupación.

―Soy un peligro para todos ―djio el dejando sorprendida a la chica de cabello rojo que se acerca hacia a el.

―¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿paso algo que no me hayas dicho? ―pregunto zoey estando a unos centímetros de ash.

"¿Qué le digo a ella?... si ella descubre lo del equipo galaxia, ella también correrá peligro"

―Ah… nada… son cosas mias, pero mejor vayamos a ver si encontramos a paul en la ciudad ―dijo el yéndose con una sonrisa nerviosa, alejándose de la chica que queda confundida ante esto.

―Se que oculta algo y lo averiguare ―se dijo a si misma yendo a alcanzar al entrenador, mientras esto pasaba, en el bosque de camino a esa ciudad.

―Bueno… dormimos un poco ―dijo dawn sonriendo junto su piplup.

―Dimelo a mi, no pude dormir nada debido a unos gritos en la noche y unos golpes ―dijo brock con ojeras, mas con un ojo morado, caminando como si fuera un zombie.

 **Recuerdos de brock.**

Estaban acampando cerca de un rió y siendo medianoche, ambos estaban en sus tiendas de dormir, pero en eso…

―¡Ash te amo mucho, te amo, quiero casarme contigo! ―era la chica de cabello azul gritando mientras besaba a una almohada imaginándose que era el de pelo azabache.

―No puede ser, no eh podido dormir casi nada con esos gritos ―dijo el criador con los ojos de color rojo debido a que no ah podido conciliar el sueño, pero lo mas absurdo pasa debido a que abren la tienda suya siendo la misma dawn con un bate.

―¿Qué carajo? ―pregunto el de tez morena con una gota mirando esto.

―Alejense chicas de mi amor ―era dawn de sonámbula acercándose al brock que estaba temblando en este momento.

―No, no, no, no, dawn, no soy una chica que ama a ash ―dijo el criador sudando de frío siendo que después se escuchan gritos desgarradores de un raro que era golpeado por la chica.

 **Fin de los recuerdos.**

―Ya te dije que perdón brock ―dijo dawn con un puchero mientras seguía caminando.

―Pobre de ash que el si va a sufrir contigo ―dijo brock pero en eso ella le da una cachetada que lo deja en el suelo.

―¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? ―se pregunto el joven de kanto con una mano roja en la mejilla derecha.

―No hables mas de lo que deberías ―dijo la chica, pero en eso sienten que los arbustos se mueven de una forma extraña.

―¿Quién anda ahí? ―pregunto la chica de ojos color zafiro, pero no se escucho nada.

―Se lo advierto, si no sale ocupare a mi Pokemon ―dijo ella mientras que piplup se puso delante de ella.

―Debe ser un Pokemon salvaje ―dijo brock poniéndose de pie tocándose la mejilla derecha con cuidado.

―Piplup rayo burbujas ―ordeno dawn siendo que el pingüino lanza su ataque hacia los arbustos provocando una explosion siendo que sale una mujer disparada que vuella como un pidgey y cae de llena al suelo siendo que ambos la reconocen de inmediato.

―Ay… eso si dolio ―dijo aquella mujer de cabello castaño que llevaba una camisa de color celeste mas con un jean de color azul.

―Pero es… la mama de ash ―dijo dawn abriendo los ojos siendo que después pasan cinco minutos.

―Asi que tambien usted nos estaba siguiendo desde pueblo paleta ―dijo la chica con una vena en la sien siendo que delia estaba de rodillas en el suelo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―En realidad casi, cuando llame a tu mama dawn, ese mismo dia me fui a tomar un ferry para llegar acá debido a que quiero disculparme de corazón con mi hijo ―dijo ella con la mirada baja.

―Pues usted como los demas me dan pena debido a que trataron mal a ash y yo tenia mis puños cerrados debido a lo enojada que estaba ―dijo ella comenzando a recordar aquel dia en que todo esto comenzo.

 **Recuerdos de dawn.**

―bueno… hogar dulce hogar. Dijo ash con una leve sonrisa aunque un poco dolido al decirle a su mama que perdió otra liga, pero en eso escucha unos ruidos dentro de su casa.

―¿Qué serán esos ruidos?. Dijo el entrenador que junto a su Pokemon con mucho cuidado abrieron la puerta fueron hasta la sala a escondidas, donde asomo la cabeza y se asombro al ver a sus antiguos compañeros de viaje como lo eran misty, may, max, dawn como brock e iris con cilan acompañado de su madre como de gary hablando de algo.

―pobre de ash que no haya ganado una liga de nuevo. Dijo misty como decepcionada.

―¿Cómo?. Dijo ash en un susurro.

―asi es, con esto ya van como cinco ligas y no gana nada. Dijo max serio.

―asi es hermano, el no ah ganado y que se esfuerza, parece como un perdedor. Dijo may mirando a los demás.

―pero ash es su amigo. Dijo gary mirando a la chica de cabello castaño.

―pero admitámoslo, ash no ganara nada y seguira con ese sueño de ser maestro Pokemon. Dijo brock mirando a los demás.

―no sean tan duro con mi hijo, se que les ah ido mal, pero como amigos hay que apoyarlo y… a quien engaño, el es como un hijo perdedor. Dijo delia con una lágrima, mientras que dawn estaba como ¿enojada?.

―¿dawn?, ¿Por qué estas enojada?. Pregunto misty.

―no creo que sienta pena por un perdedor como el niño de ash. Dijo la morena de iris.

―eso es cruel iris. Dijo cilan con una gota.

―es que me da como un poco de… decía dawn, pero en eso escuchan unos pasos y todos se voltean para mirar a ash.

―hijo… ¿desde cuando estas ahí?. Dijo su madre nerviosa.

―desde hace mucho tiempo escuchando todo. Dijo ash mirando a los demás

―¿en serio?. Dijo gary mirando a su amigo como hermano.

―asi es y déjenme decirles que estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes de la forma de la que hablan de mi. Dijo ash mirando a los demás que se quedan callados.

―hijo… no es lo que piensas. Dijo delia mirando con pena a su hijo.

―mama, me dolió lo que dijiste de mi, una madre debe apoyar a un hijo, no humillarlo o perder la confianza con uno… no me hables. Dijo ash mirando serio a su madre que se queda callada y se sienta en un sillón mientra que Pikachu como piplup estaban con la boca abierta.

―ash un poco de respeto a tu mama. Dijo may mirando con tristeza a ash.

―may… mi gran amiga may, veo que te has vuelto una persona cruel con decir aquellas palabras, yo el que te ah apoyado, me das pena. Dijo ash dejando ahora en shock a la de cabello castaño.

―oye, no le hables asi a mi her… decía max, pero recibe un golpe de parte de ash en la cabeza dejándole un chichon.

―eso niñito listo, para que respetes a tus mayores. Dijo el de pelo color azabache serio dejando sin palabras a max.

―no me lo creo. Dijo misty mirando todo esto.

―ah, pero misty, creo que me ves como una decepción como los demás, dejame decirte que los cuentos de hadas te llaman para que les devuelvas el traje de la sirenita porque los niños lloran al verte. Dijo ash dejando con la boca abierta a la pelirroja, aunque cilan como gary aguantaban la risa.

―oye ash, ya cálmate un poco. Dijo iris seria, pero el entrenador se acerca.

―pero mira quien tenemos aquí, a la niña de los dragones que se cree adulta, pues para tu información niñita, pareces una loli con ese cuerpo. Dijo ash sonriendo dejando en una esquina a la morena con un aura morada.

―aun estoy en crecimiento. Dijo la de pelo color morado, ahora el entrenador se acerca a gary.

―gracias amigo por defenderme, a ti con cilan los considero unos amigos. Dijo ash con una sonrisa.

―gracias ash. Dijeron ambos, pero en eso brock se acerca.

―brock escuche lo que dijiste y me decepcionas, de ser un acosador, loliconero y un pervertido te consideraba como un hermano y amigo. Dijo ash dejando en piedra al de cabello castaño y ahora la ultima era dawn.

―a ver dawn, ahora continua con lo que ibas a decir. Dijo ash como mas serio dejando nerviosa a la chica de sinnoh que suelta una lagrima.

―no lo hare. Dijo la chica sonrojada.

―dilo o me veras mas enojado como triste de lo que estoy ahora. Dijo ash, pero en eso la chica le da una cachetada a ash dejando a todos con la boca abierta, mientra que dawn reacciona por lo que hizo y se pone nerviosa.

―ash… esa… en verdad… no era. Decía la chica de cabello azul intentando tocar a ash, pero este le aparta.

―con eso me queda mas claro que no tengo a nadie, solo a dos amigos pero los demás como hasta incluso mi propia madre no me apoyan en nada, creí que tu dawn, eras diferentes a los demás. Dijo ash saliendo de ahí para buscar sus cosas.

―ash… yo lo siento. Dijo dawn con una lágrima, después de unos minutos ash baja con su mochila un poco llena.

―¿Dónde vas jovencito?. Dijo su madre seria mirando a su hijo.

―¿no ves que me voy?, como haca siempre hablan asi de mi, mejor me voy de aquí. Dijo ash dejando a todos con la boca abierta excepto dawn.

―no te vayas hijo. Dijo delia soltando unas lágrimas.

―veo que por lo menos si te preocupo en algo, pero yo me voy y no se preocupen por dinero por esto. Dijo ash entregando sus pokedex a su madre que lo ve y se desmaya al ver una cantidad mientra que el aparato quedo arriba mostrando la cantidad gigantesca de dinero.

―ash es millonario, no… es mega-millonario. Dijo iris con los ojos abiertos como los demás.

―asi es, en kalos conocí a un inventor que me explico como el pokedex funciona con la cuenta de ahorro… pero bueno… ahora si alguien quiere decir algo antes de que me vaya, que lo haga ahora o calle para siempre. Dijo ash mirando a sus amigos, donde dawn se acerca a ash.

―ash… yo de verdad lo siento por la cachetada pero lo que iba a decir es que estaba enojada con los demás, (mirando a los demás), ash ah hecho muchas cosas por ustedes y asi se lo agradecen, me dan lastima, el es un gran entrenador. Dijo dawn mirando a los demás que estaban cabizbajos.

―vaya dawn… no se que decir asi que estas perdonada, pero sin ofender… ¿adonde vas ahora?. Dijo ash mirando a la chica de cabello azul que se sonroja un poco.

―bueno… venia a verte y después me volvería a hojas gemelas. Dijo dawn sonriendo dejando a ash pensativo.

―bueno… me voy contigo, ahí comprare una casa y eso no tendrá problema. Dijo ash dejando a todos con los ojos en blanco más con la boca mas abierta que incluso llega hasta el suelo.

―ash, pero tus pokemones. Dijo gary preocupado.

―no te preocupes, cuando este ya instalado aya, le pediré al profesor Rowan que se contacte con tu abuelo para que los mande.

―entiendo, pero ¿seguro de la decisión que tomas?. Dijo el nieto de oak.

―claro que si, como veo que "algunos" no me quieren y creen que soy un perdedor como incluso mi madre, no le veo sentido seguir aquí. Dijo ash serio.

―ash, nosot… decía brock con los demás con pena.

―ni una palabra, si quieren pedir perdón, tardara un tiempo para que los perdone y tendrán que demostrarlo. Dijo el de pelo azabache mirando a los demás que no decían nada.

―¿vamos?. Dijo ash mirando a dawn que asintió como feliz y ambos partieron de el ahora antiguo hogar de ash para irse dejando todos con pena, pero esto recién es el comienzo de ash que viajara a sinnoh para comenzar una nueva vida junto la chica de cabello azul de nombre dawn, donde muchas aventuras como cosas le iban a pasar estos dos.

 **Fin de los recuerdos de dawn.**

―Una madre siempre debe a apoyar a su hijo, no decirle esas cosas como aquellos que lo hieren tanto en su corazón, esa no es la forma de hacerlo ―dijo dawn soltando unas lagrimas de tristeza.

―Dawn ―dijeron delia como brock triste ante esto.

―No entienden esto, al verlo asi… me dolio mucho, el siempre nos ayudo con todo y que hicieron ustedes… tratarlo mal… el no se merece esto, nadie se lo merece, yo lo amo sin importar si es un ganador o un triunfador, solo se que cuenta esto, que es el corazón ―dijo ella tocandose su pecho siendo un ejemplo dejando con mas pena a la madre de ash.

―Por eso vine… es que quiero disculparme con el… se que el no volverá a kanto… pero quiero que por lo menos sepa que tendra a su madre con el ―dijo la mujer de cabello castaño llorando, pero dawn la levanta y le da un abrazo.

―Se que estoy enojada con usted, pero el amor de una madre es puro, asi que busquemos a ash ―dijo ella dandole una sonrisa con lagrimas siendo que ahora la mama de ash los acompaña en su viaje a ciudad corazonada, pero muy lejos de ahí, en otra parte de sinnoh, estaba el entrenador paul con una mirada seria en sus ojos caminando hacia un rumbo desconocido.

―Ash ketchum, si te gano, me ganare el titulo del mas fuerte de los dos ―dijo el de pelo morado con una mirada seria siendo que este estaba de una chaquete de manga larga de color negro con morado como sus pantalones de color negro y zapatos, sosteniendo en su hombro derecho una mochila.

 **Continuara…**

La mama de ash llega a sinnoh y acompaña a dawn.

¿Se reencontraran con el entrenador?

¿Qué pasa con paul y su venganza?

¿Zoey lo vera algun dia a su amor?

 **En el próximo capitulo: ¿Zoey y paul?**

 **Colóquense como favorites y dejen un comentario.**

 **Ending 2: Thank you (Bleach ending 2)**


	13. ¿Zoey y Paul?

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad de satoshi tajiri.

Nota. **Colóquense como favorites y dejen un comentario para guiarme o entretener, los leo en serio.**

 **Opening 2: Just One life**

 **Capitulo 13: ¿Zoey y Paul?**

Ya era de mediodía en la ciudad de jubileo donde encontramos a nuestro amigo ash ketchum que iba acompañado de zoey que estaba con la mirada baja al no encontrar al rival de ash como lo era uno de cabello morado con cara seria siendo paul su nombre, lo buscaron en toda la ciudad… pero nada… no había rastro de el.

―Vaya al parecer no esta aquí, lo siento zoey ―dijo el de pelo azabache con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―¿Por qué? ―dijo ella en un susurro mientras de sus ojos caían lagrimas.

―¿Hm? ―ash se acerco a ella para escuchar mejor.

―¿Por qué el es asi?... cuando estaba junto a el… se comportaba distinto, no era tan frio con los demas ―dijo la coordinadora comenzando a llorar mientras que ash la miraba con un tono de tristeza al verla asi.

―Zoey… ¿Por qué no me cuentas de cómo se llevaban ustedes dos? ―pregunto el de pelo azabache siendo que la de cabello rojo asiente y en eso se van al parque de la ciudad, donde Pikachu y glameow estaban comiendo comida Pokemon y nuestros dos entrenadores estaban sentados en una banca tomando un helado de fresa.

―Bueno… es un poco vergonzoso… pero te diré como paso todo… todo empezó cuando era una niña y había conocido a mi glameow, donde tenia como seis años ―dijo la chica con una mirada nostálgica a su Pokemon…

 **Jubileo, años atrás…**

Vemos a una niña pequeña que sostenía en medio de la nieve a un Pokemon gato entre sus brazos siendo ese su primer Pokemon.

―Seremos buenas amigas glameow, lo juro ―dijo la pequeña zoey regalándole una sonrisa a su Pokemon que sonrío con esto, llegando a un centro Pokemon, la gente la vio y miro de mala manera a ese Pokemon gato.

―Ey niña, no nos agrada la gente que trae a pokemones gatos aquí ―dijo un hombre mayor enojado.

―Ese es el ladron que me robo el magikarp ―dijo una mujer enfadada como los demás.

―¡Ella no es una ladrona! ―grito la niña de cabello rojo con miedo en su rostro ante las acusaciones de los demás.

―¡Vamos por ella! ―grito un anciano enojado.

―Calmense por favor ―hablo la enfermera joy preocupada por esta situación, pero antes de que la turba llegara, un impactrueno pasó delante de ellos.

―¿Co-como? ―dijo uno con miedo que cae de espalda.

―No me gusta a los ignorantes que atacan a una niña ―dijo un niño mayor por un año que tenia el pelo morado mas con una mirada seria en su rostro siendo acompañado de un elekid que estaba enojado.

―No te metas mocoso ―dijo un hombre más de la turba que no le gustaba aquello.

―Si no la dejan de molestar… la pagaran ―dijo paul mirándolo con una mirada fría y oscura asustando a todos que se alejan de el con cuidado y miedo… mucho miedo, siendo que este se acerca a la niña que estaba perpleja ante esto.

―Gracias niño ―dijo la de cabello rojo.

―Callate ―hablo paul dejando con miedo ahora a la pequeña que soltó unas lágrimas.

―¿Qué hice yo? ―pregunto aquella niña que estaba temblando.

―Eres una débil mocosa que no sabe defenderse, hubieras ocupado a tu Pokemon para hacer algo… pero te quedaste como una estupida ahí ―dijo el de pelo morado dejando en shock a la niña que baja la cabeza.

―Vamonos electabuz ―dijo el entrenador que se va de ahí con su Pokemon dejando a zoey con lagrimas en los ojos donde desde ese dia han pasado un año y nuestra zoey estaba entrenando a su glameow en el parque de la ciudad.

―Muy bien glameow, ocupa arañazo ―dijo zoey mientras que su Pokemon ocupo su ataque básico en contra de una piedra grande, destruyéndola.

―Vaya, un Pokemon con ese ataque es debil ―dijo una voz que reconoció la niña y se voltea con un poco de enojo.

―Eres tu… el de la otra vez… pero no se como te llamas ―dijo la niña mirando a paul que estaba sonriendo malvadamente.

―Pues bien… grábate esto mocosa, mi nombre es paul y seré el nuevo campeón de sinnoh algun dia ―dijo el de pelo morado siendo que en eso la niña cae al suelo de espalda riendose como una lunática.

―Jajajajaja, tu… ¿el nuevo campeón de sinnoh? ―dijo la chica riéndose dejando con la cara roja a paul que lo ve con los ojos en blanco.

―¡Pues claro niña!,¡Yo sere el mejor de todos!... a no ser que quieras enfrentarme ahora a una batalla Pokemon ―dijo el de pelo morado sacando a su electabuz.

―Jajaja, por mi esta b… jajajajaja ―aun seguía la niña riéndose golpeando el pasto.

―¡Deja de reirte! ―grito el niño con la cara roja.

―Bueno… jajajaja… esta bien… tengamos la batalla ―dijo la chica y después de unos segundos estaban en posición de enfrentarse.

―Muy bien elekid ocupa impactrueno ―dijo el de pelo morado siendo que el ataque del Pokemon electrico va en contra del gato Pokemon de zoey.

―Esquivalo ―dijo la chica de cabello rojo y la glameow salta con una delicadeza que deslumbraba a cualquiera que lo viera.

―Caiste, ocupa ataque rapido ―dijo paul siendo que su Pokemon le impacta de todo a la glameow de zoey que cae al suelo estando herida.

―¡Glameow! ―grito la chica de cabello rojo preocupada ante esto, pero su Pokemon se levanta.

―Glameow ―dijo la chica y el Pokemon gato la mira con una mirada de determinación.

―Muy bien… arañazo ―ordeno la niña siendo que su Pokemon va a una velocidad increible golpeando con sus garras a elegid.

―No seas debil… agarrate de ella ―dijo paul y su Pokemon electrico tomo con sus partes superiores a la glameow que no podia soltarse.

―¡Glameow! ―grito la chica mirando esto.

―Impactrueno con todo lo que tengas ―ordeno el de pelo morado y elekid ocupo su ataque haciendo que la gata gritara y cayera después derrotada.

―Muy bien… al parecer gane ―dijo paul con una sonrisa leve.

―Muy buen trabajo glameow, necesitas descansar ―dijo la chica llevando a su Pokemon a una pokebola de su padre, pero lo mas increíble paso ahora…

―Perdon ―dijo el niño mirando a la chica que se queda como si habla.

―Nah… no te preocupes… pero… ¿Por qué perdón? ―pregunto zoey sintiéndose algo rara con el pecho, sintiendo una calidez que la calmaba.

―Por decirte esas cosas feas… es que… soy asi y no se el porque… aunque mis padres dicen que para ser el mejor es necesario ser serio con todo ―dijo aquel niño de pelo morado con la mirada baja… pero recibió un abrazo de la niña de cabello rojo dejándolo con los ojos abiertos.

―Yo no creo que tengas un mal corazón… solo necesitas a un amigo y me gustaría serlo para ti… ¿quieres ser mi amigo? ―pregunto la niña que tenia las mejillas rojas pareciendole adorable a paul que se sonroja un poquito y asintió, comenzando una relación de amistad.

 **Fin de los recuerdos de zoey.**

―Vaya… nunca lo imagine de paul… pero… al parecer era la primera vez que participaba en la liga cuando me enfrento… ¿cierto? ―pregunto ash lamiendo su helado.

―Pues… si… pero el me gana por dos años y desde ese dia no lo eh vuelto a ver y eso que queria confesarle mis sentimientos hacia el… ya que ash… yo lo amo ―dijo ella dejando caer su helado al suelo dejando impresionado al entrenador comparando a zoey con dawn al momento de confesion de amor.

 **Recuerdos de ash.**

―Oh sea que tu… decía Ash con la cara roja.

―M-me gustas Ash… no me gustas… mejor dicho… te amo… pe-pero… yo… lo siento. Dijo la chica que se va corriendo de ahí mientras soltaba unas lágrimas dejando en shock a Ash hasta que reacciono.

 **Fin de los recuerdos de Ash.**

―Jejejeje ―era el riéndose levemente.

―¿De que te ríes? ―pregunto la chica haciendo un puchero.

―Es que te pareces mucho a dawn… con la forma de confesarte… es casi parecida… sin molestar tampoco… pero parecen hermanas ―dijo ash riendo levemente como la chica de cabello rojo… bueno… ella mas le dio una cachetada que dejo con los ojos en remolino al pobre entrenador.

―¡No te rías cuando te conté un secreto! ―grito la coordinadora que se voltea teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Gracias ash ―dijo zoey sonriendo y sin mirar al entrenador.

―Golpeas mas fuerte que dawn ―dijo el con la mejilla derecha con la marca de mano mas roja.

―Dejame ayudarte ―dijo la chica tomándole la mano a ash para que se levante, pero… en eso se escucha una explosion en cerca de ahí.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―pregunto ash mirando a zoey siendo que se van de ahí con sus pokemones, debido a que en el lugar de ese ruido, estaba nada mas ni menos que uno de el siendo como uno de los lideres del equipo galactico que estaba con un charizard quemando el banco de la ciudad mas con dos ayudantes que tenían dos croagunks.

―Muy bien tenemos el dinero, vayamonos de aquí ―dijo el de pelo azul sonriendo ante esto.

―Detenganse y no saldran heridos ―dijo la oficial Jenny que estaba con su growlithe que estaba listo para luchar.

―No molestes ―dijo saturno mientras que su charizard lanzo un poderoso lanzallamas al Pokemon perro que salio volando estando herido por el ataque.

―Growlithe ―dijo la oficial de cabello azul corriendo.

―¿Dónde vas?, la diversión no ah acabado ―dijo el de pelo azul, pero cuando el charizard iba a lanzar un lanzallamas.

―Impactrueno Pikachu ―se escucho la voz de ash siendo que el ataque de Pikachu choca con el del Pokemon fuego habiendo una explosión en el lugar.

―Ese es… ah… pero si es ash ketchum ―dijo saturno sonriendo ante esto.

―¡No dejare que hagan daño a nadie mas! ―grito ash enojado mientras que zoey estaba con la oficial Jenny llevándose al Pokemon de fuego herido de ahí.

―Según el informe de tu persona… mars te enfrento en las cercanias de pueblo de hojas gemelas, siendo que …derroto a una niña inútil con su buneary ―dijo el de pelo azul con una sonrisa siendo que ash apretaba los puños ante ese recuerdo amargo…

 **Recuerdo de Ash**

―Dawn, Ash, que gusto verlos ―dijo el de pelo blanco como su bata sonriendo.

―Mucho gusto ―dijeron ambos saludando donde entraron al laboratorio.

―Como veo ash, haz crecido mucho y estas en una relación con ella ―dijo el profesor dejando a ambos en shock.

―Adivinare… mama ―dijo la coordinadora con un tic en la ceja derecha mientras que Rowan asintió, pero en eso se escucho una explosion.

―¡¿Qué fue eso?! ―grito ash yendo con los demás para ver que pasaba, donde vieron una pared destruida donde estaba la misma mars con un croagunk y un steelex.

―¡Esos son… Equipo galactico! ―grito ash al ver el emblema de la mujer joven.

―Veo que te acuerdas de nosotros, pero venimos por ella ya que esta junto a ti ―dijo la chica de cabello rojo señalando a dawn que se pone seria.

―¿Cómo? ―pregunto ash enojado.

―Steelex ocupa atadura ―dijo la chica mientras que el gran Pokemon destruía el lugar para hacer su ataque.

―Buneary rayo de hielo ―dijo dawn, pero el ataque la golpea a ella con su Pokemon chocando contra una pared cayendo al suelo heridas.

―¡Dawn! ―grito Ash mirando como estaba la chica que seguia en el suelo herida como inconsciente…

―Que lastima que ella esta contigo, porque cada persona que lo este sufrira mas de lo normal, jajajajajajaja ―era mars riendose malvadamente.

―Tsk… me las pagaras ―dijo ash mirando seriamente a la chica, mientras que Rowan estaba analizando a dawn.

 **Fin de los recuerdos de Ash.**

―Ustedes… la lastimaron… ¡No los perdonare! ―grito el entrenador enojado dejando con miedo a los ayudantes de saturno que no se inmutaba ante esto.

―Me da igual lo que digas… eres una basura miserable ―dijo saturno sonriendo ante esto.

―Pues te demostrare lo contrario ―dijo ash mirando con ira a su rival siendo que una batalla estaba por iniciarse en aquel lugar.

 **Continuara…**

Ash vs un lider del equipo galaxia, ¿Quién ganara?

¿Qué pasara con dawn y ash al final?

¿Paul encontrara a ash'

¿Zoey podra amar a paul?

 **En el próximo capitulo: Separándose, camino con lágrimas.**

 **Colóquense como favorites y dejen un comentario.**

 **Ending 2: Thank you (Bleach ending 2)**


	14. Unas lagrimas, caminos se separan

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad de satoshi tajiri.

Nota. **Colóquense como favorites y dejen un comentario para guiarme o entretener, los leo en serio.**

 **Opening 2: Just One life**

 **Capitulo 14: Separándose, camino con lágrimas.**

Estábamos en ciudad jubileo donde encontramos a nuestro amigo como heroe ash que estaba enojado ante la situación en la que estaba el, enfrente estaba uno de los oficiales del equipo galaxia, sieno un joven de pelo color azul oscuro como sus ojos estando con un charizard de nombre saturno que tenia una sonrisa malvada, ya que ash debido a un ataque de ese misma organización criminal de la región tuvo que separarse de su novia, una coordinadora de cabello color azul y de unos ojos hermosos color zafiro de nombre dawn que estaba con brock y la misma delia intentando encontrar a ash, pero vamos con el…

―Vaya, eso dolio mocoso… ese comentario de aquella fracasada y de su buneary ―dijo saturno que estaba sonriendo ante esto.

―¡No sigas o te las veras mal conmigo! ―grito ash estando listo para la pelea junto a su amigo Pikachu que estaba serio ante esto.

―Te demostrare mocoso que nosotros somos los mas fuertes, ahora charizard, lanzallamas ―dijo saturno mientras que el Pokemon de fuego lanza su potente ataque en contra de Pikachu que salto.

―Ahora amigo, cola de hierro ―dijo ash con una sonrisa leve.

―Esquivalo ―ordeno el de pelo azul, pero el impacto le llega en la cabeza de ese charizard, haciendo que el cuerpo de este caiga al suelo, haciendo un cráter en plena calle, mientras que zoey estaba atendiendo a la oficial Jenny que tenia una herida en el brazo donde la policía acariciaba su Pokemon de fuego.

―Ese entrenador es bueno luchando, ¿es tu novio? ―pregunto aquella mujer policía siendo que zoey se sonroja con esto como su glameow.

―¡No es mi novio, solo somos amigos! ―grito aquella chica de cabello rojo mientras le ponía unas vendas en el brazo en aquella mujer policía, mientras que en la pelea, el Pikachu de nuestro ash estaba a unos centímetros de ese lugar de impacto que dejo su ataque en contra de su rival, pero el Pokemon abrio los ojos como su entrenador al ver como ese charizard estaba como si nada.

―¿Cómo es posible que no le haya pasado nada? ―hablo ash estando aun en shock por esto.

―Pobre niño, es que tu Pokemon es una basura en comparación al mio, te falta mucho para que ganes, ahora charizard usa de nuevo lanzallamas, pero con mas potencia.

El Pokemon de fuego expulso su gran llamarada, pero una gran potente que parecía una ola, siendo que ash como Pikachu lo esquivaron, siendo que el ataque le llego a un negocio donde este exploto.

―Oh no, si sigue esta pelea, la ciudad va a salir dañada ―dijo la oficial Jenny preocupada.

―Ash, ¡Acabalo de una vez por todas! ―grito la coordinadora seria ante la situación actual.

―Muy bien, entonces Pikachu ve hasta donde esta charizard ―dijo ash mirando atentamente esto, el Pokemon electrico esquivaba las llamas que lanzzaba aquel charizard, siendo que salta y cae en la espalda de ese Pokemon, mientras se agarraba con fuerza.

―No sera que… Charizard, quitatelo ―dijo saturno mientras que el Pokemon intentaba, pero no podia, siendo que este comienza a elevarse, estando muy arriba en unos segundos.

―Ahora Pikachu, impactrueno a todo poder ―dijo ash y la rata amarilla lanzo su ataque mas potente hacia aquel charizard que rugio con fuerza debido al dolor de este ataque, siendo que en eso Pikachu se suelta mientras que el de fuego caia al suelo.

―!Charizard! ―grito saturno, pero era tarde, el Pokemon impacto al suelo habiendo una explosion de humo en el lugar, donde se muestra a aquel derrotado ante Pikachu que cae en los brazos de ash que estaba feliz con la victoria, mientras que saturno callo de rodillas estando en shock.

―¿Cómo puede haber sido derrotado por este insignificante entrenador? ―dijo saturno mientras sus dos ayudantes estaban con miedo ante esto, pero de la nada llega la policia rodeandolos.

―Esto te pasa por hacer el mal, ¿con que este era el poder de uno de los mas fuertes de galaxia? ―dijo ash mirando con una sonrisa a aquel rival que estaba siendo esposado como sus dos ayudantes.

―No creas niño… no soy el mas fuerte… existen dos que son mas fuertes que yo y no se diga del jefe, a una la conociste hace poco o mucho… pero sufriras niño, ademas… se esucho esta pelea gracias a un dispositivo que tengo en la oreja, ellos saben donde estas y si vas acompañado, ellos dañaran a esa persona ―dijo saturno mientras era llevado por las fuerza policiales a ese carro para llevarselo, lo mismo hicieron con la oficial Jenny con su growlithe para que fueran atendidos, pero ash estaba con la mirada baja, el tenia razon, si seguía acompañado, podría poner en peligro a zoey que no tenia nada que ver en su asunto, siendo que este comenzó a caminar junto a Pikachu.

―Ash, espérame ―dijo la chica de cabello rojo intentando alcanzar al entrenador, pero este se detiene.

―Zoey, no me acompañes mas… no quiero que estes conmigo en mi viaje a ciudad corazonada ―dijo ash dejando sorprendida a glameow como a su entrenadora que abrió los ojos en par al escuchar eso.

―Pe-pero… ¿Por qué?... ¿hice algo malo? ―pregunto aquella mujer de cabello rojo que miraba a aquel entrenador de la región de kanto.

―Ya dije que no me sigas y punto… no tengo nada que ver con paul ―dijo el entrenador, pero este recibe una patada de parte de zoey haciendo que este caiga de lleno al suelo, siendo que este se quejaba del dolor.

―Auch… ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ―grito ash, pero este vio que la chica de cabello rojo estaba con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

―Zoey ―hablo el impactado con esto.

―Eres un insensible, tu estas en una relación amorosa con dawn, ella te tiene a ti y tu la tienes a ella, pero… pero… yo no lo tengo a el, no tengo a nadie, entiende ash que paul es el único que estuvo conmigo en los años cuando inicie mi etapa de entrenadora… en verdad lo amo mucho… además… ¿Qué sabes tu si dawn te ama de verdad?... ¡Capaz que ella ni te ame de verdad! ―grito zoey, pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapa la boca mientras que ash estaba de pie y bajo la mirada.

―Ash… en verdad… no quise decir eso ―dijo la chica acercándose, pero ash la aparta de ella con el brazo derecho.

―Tienes razón zoey en eso… capaz que incluso ella no me ame de verdad y solo este confundida… pero… por eso no significa que yo la ame, pues yo si la amo mucho, pero… no quiero que le pase lo mismo de aquella vez…

Recuerdos de Ash.

―¡¿Qué fue eso?! ―grito ash yendo con los demás para ver que pasaba, donde vieron una pared destruida donde estaba la misma mars con un croagunk y un steelex.

―¡Esos son… Equipo galactico! ―grito ash al ver el emblema de la mujer joven.

―Veo que te acuerdas de nosotros, pero venimos por ella ya que esta junto a ti ―dijo la chica de cabello rojo señalando a dawn que se pone seria.

―¿Cómo? ―pregunto ash enojado.

―Steelex ocupa atadura ―dijo la chica mientras que el gran Pokemon destruía el lugar para hacer su ataque.

―Buneary rayo de hielo ―dijo dawn, pero el ataque la golpea a ella con su Pokemon chocando contra una pared cayendo al suelo heridas.

―¡Dawn! ―grito Ash mirando como estaba la chica que seguia en el suelo herida como inconsciente…

―Que lastima que ella esta contigo, porque cada persona que lo este sufrira mas de lo normal, jajajajajajaja ―era mars riéndose malvadamente.

―Tsk… me las pagaras ―dijo ash mirando seriamente a la chica, mientras que Rowan estaba analizando a dawn.

Fin de los recuerdos de ash.

La chica de cabello rojo al escuchar eso quedo en shock, al saber lo que le paso a dawn mientras que ash se voltea.

―Es por eso que no quiero que me sigas, no me importa lo que pase con paul… pero mi deber es detener al equipo galáctico, así que adiós ―dijo ash yendose de ahí, dejando a la chica que cae de rodillas y se puso en posición de perrito mientras unas gotas caían al suelo siendo lagrimas de tristeza.

―Ash… eres un maldito… ash… ash… solo quiero ver a paul ―dijo zoey mientras lloraba y su glameow estaba preocupada con esto, mientras que con ash, después de media hora estaba en una colina mirando jubileo.

―No quiero meterme con nadie en el trayecto a ciudad corazonada, asi que vamos Pikachu, nos queda mucho para llegar ―dijo ash y se fue con su amigo, mientras tanto cerca de la entrada de jubileo estaba dawm con piplup en su cabeza, llegando con la mama de ash de nombre y adelanta de ellas estaba brock que tenia un ojo morado siendo el derecho.

―¿Por qué tenias que golpearme? ―dijo el criador a dawn que estaba con la cara roja y cara de pocos amigos.

―Eres un pervertido, mientras me estaba bañando en el rio en la mañana, vienes y estabas escondidos en los arbustos siendo que estaba desnuda pervertido ―dijo dawn amenazando con darle un buen golpe de nuevo a su amigo que esaba temblando.

―Es mi culpa que brock pasara por eso, es que le pedi que te pasara un shampoo, lo siento dawn ―dijo delia sonriendo levemente.

―La perdono ―dijo dawn abrazando a delia mientras que el criador cae de espalda por la suerte que le es no tan favorable.

―¿Por qué a ella si la perdonas y a mi no? ―pregunto el lider de gimnasio de ciudad plateada haciendo que la chica se sonroje mas y juegue con sus dedos.

―Es que me da un poco de pena… me da mucha pena… pero me dije a mi misma que el unico que me vera sera mi ashi… lo siento ―dijo dawn mientras que delia abrazo nuevamente a su nuera futura con lagrimas como si fueran cascada.

―Estoy tan feliz, al fin encontre a mi futura hija, que emocion ―dijo delia dejando con la boca abierta al criador, pero este dijo algo que lo iba a mandar a la tumba.

―Ay si, pero pobre de ash que un trasero como tiene dawm, el morira aplas… no pudo terminar ya que estaba en el suelo con sangre en la nariz debido a un derechazo que le propino la misma coordinadora mientras que su Pokemon pingüino estaba en shock con esto, pero en eso delia le toma el trasero a la chica.

―¿S-señora delia? ―dijo la chica con la cara roja.

―A ver… son un poco grandes como los de tu mama, pero perfecto con el tamaño de cintura para que tengas mis futuros nietos ahí dentro hija ―dijo la mujer de cabello castaño con una sonrisa.

―¿Ni-nietos? ―pregunto aquella chica imaginandose como seria tener hijo con ash.

Imaginacion de dawn.

Nuestra pareja casada estaban viviendo en la region de kanto, mas bien en pueblo paleta donde tenian una hermosa casa grande de dos pisos, donde la madre de dawn como su mama se lo dieron como regalo para que tengas sus hijos, (Las madres si que quieren tener nietos, XD), donde nos vamos a la cocina donde vemos a una famosa coordinadora de cabello corto haciendo la cena estando con un delantal de color blanco y usando como ropa una polera de color rojo con unos jeans y zapatillas, donde coloca dos platos en la mesa.

―Satoshi, Hikari, a comer niños ―dijo la mama de los dos niños, pero ninguno aparecia.

―Esos niños, deben estar con sus pokemones, son como su padre ―dijo la chica que fue al patio trasero donde habia una mini arena para entrenar, donde sus niños estaban con un pichu y un buneary, siendo satoshi la viva imagen de ash, pero su piel era mas clara, sin z en las mejillas y ojos de su mama, mientras que Hilari era como su mama, tenia el cabello azulado, pero con z en las mejillas y tez morena como de papa.

―Niños, ¿Dónde esta su padre? ―dijo su madre con una sonrisa leve.

―Oh, oh, hermano, cuando ella sonrie… asi ―dijo la niña temblando.

―A comer mejor ―dijo satoshi que corrio con su hermanita, pero en eso alguien le tapa la vista a dawn con las manos.

―Ash, querido, tu y tus juegos ―dijo su esposa dandose la vuelta dandole un beso a su amor que corresponde.

Fin de la imaginación.

―Seria padre tener una familia… pero aun es pronto… antes vayamos a jubileo para ver si lo encontramos ―dijo dawn y siguieron su camino, pero cerca de ciudad corazonada, en un bosque estaba paul sentado con una mirada mas seria como de odio.

―Juro que te encontrare ash… te odio mucho ―dijo el peli morado.

―Eso me gusto de ti ―dijo una voz poniendo en alerta al entrenador que se levanta y ve los arbustos.

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Quién sera la persona que esta con paul?**

 **¿Dawn lograra encontrar a ash?**

 **¿Qué pasara con el entrenador y su lucha contra galatito?**

 **En el proximo capitulo: Dos chicas, dos amores.**

 **Colóquense como favorites y dejen un comentario.**

 **Ending 2: Thank you (Bleach ending 2)**


	15. Dos Chicas, Dos amores

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad de satoshi tajiri.

Nota. **Colóquense como favorites y dejen un comentario para guiarme o entretener, los leo en serio.**

 **Opening 2: Just One life**

Capitulo 15: Dos chicas, dos amores.

Sinnoh, según para muchos es la mas tecnológica como la desconocida debido a sus pokemones legendarios como lo son dialga y palkia, pero ese no es el caso que nos lleva a este hermoso lugar, donde conocemos una relación de amor entre una coordinadora de cabello azul siendo que viene de su pueblo natal como lo son hojas gemelas que esta buscando a su novio como a la persona mas querida para ella que la hace vibrar con el corazón, siendo un amigo al principio eh incluso llamado su maestro, pero con el pasar del tiempo se llamo a un sentimiento mas fuerte hacia el, siendo este originario de kanto como lo era el famoso Ash ketchum que se alejo de su chica como lo es Dawn para combatir al equipo galáctico siendo una asociación criminal de aquella región que le hizo daño a la misma chica de cabello azul, pero bien, después de que Ash dejara ciudad jubileo como llorando a una amiga como lo era Zoey, el estaba ya lejos de ese lugar con su fiel amigo como lo era Pikachu dirigiéndose a su destino como lo es ciudad corazonada.

―Pobre Zoey… pero es lo mejor para mi como a los demás, cielos… no quiero que nadie por ahora se involucre conmigo, ¿Qué es lo que traigo?... solo problemas Pikachu ―dijo Ash mirando con un poco de pena a su Pokemon que asintió estando igual que su entrenador retomando el camino hacia la próxima ciudad que era ciudad pirita que estaba cerca de un túnel que daba directo hacia ciudad corazonada atravesando aquellas montañas de nieve, pero mientras ese joven de pelo azabache estaba lejos de jubileo, en la misma estaba llegando la mismísima Dawn acompañada de la madre de Ash Ketchum como lo es Delia Ketchum y de un Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad plateada ubicada en kanto que quiere ser el mejor criador Pokemon como lo era Brock que estaba con un ojo morado debido a que molesto a la coordinadora que estaba detrás de el en caso de darle un buen derechazo de nuevo a ese joven de tez morena.

―Ese golpe si me dolió Dawn… Pobre de Ash que si te tiene de esposa ―dijo el criador, pero ahora recibe una cachetada de parte de la chica de ojos zafiro dándole en la mejilla derecha haciendo que este caiga al suelo con los ojos en forma de remolino.

―El dolor… el inmenso dolor ―dijo el joven de pelo castaño en el suelo mientras que Dawn estaba con la mirada como si del mismo diablo se tratara, siendo que esta se acerca a Brock y lo toma del Cuello, siendo que el pobre estaba temblando de miedo.

―No me mates Dawn, aun no he cumplido mi sueño ―dijo el criador a punto de llorar.

―¿Tienes otro sueño? ―pregunto Delia mirando con una gota en la nuca esta escena.

―Habla ahora o te juro que de estas no te salvas ―dijo la chica con los ojos rojos y mostrando su lengua asustando mas al pobre líder de ciudad plateada.

―Pero, ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?, solo dije que posiblemente haya una pequeñísima posibilidad de que Ash este con otra chica que pueda ser linda ―dijo Brock dejando en shock a la chica que lo suelta, siendo que cae de rodillas.

―Pues ahora le diré mi otro sueño y es, (Babeando), tener un ejercito del amor de enfermeras Joys como de oficiales Jennys para mi solí… ―no pudo continuar aquel criador debido a que Dawn le da un derechazo que lo manda a volar para luego caer de cabeza en pleno suelo, pero en eso Delia se acerca a la chica colocando su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo.

―Al parecer las palabras de Brock te llegaron al corazón, ¿no es verdad? ―pregunto la mujer originaria de kanto siendo que la chica le da un abrazo al parecer estaba llorando.

―E-es que Ash… el se fu-fue pa-para protegerme, pero tengo miedo a perderlo… tengo mucho miedo a perderlo, después de tanto tiempo pude al fin darme de que es lo que siento por el, yo… yo en verdad lo amo mucho… en verdad amo a su hijo y me mataría de dolor si algo le pase ―dijo la chica donde la mama del mismo Ash le corresponde ahora el abrazo.

―Mi hijo tiene suerte… ―dijo la mujer con la mirada baja.

―Señora Delia… (Separándose de la mujer) usted ―dijo la chica mirando como la mama de su novio estaba llorando igual.

―Dawn… mi hijo no ha tenido una vida fácil como lo sabrás… el creció sin tener un padre… el… su padre… el… el… murió a un mes de que el nazca en un accidente cuando estaba en mt. Moon ―dijo Delia dejando con los ojos abiertos a la chica de ojos zafiro como a brock que poco a poco se estaba levantando.

―Oh sea que el nunca conoció a su padre… me da mucha pena ―dijo el criador Pokemon apretando sus puños por escuchar eso, pero aquella novia del mismo entrenador del Pikachu se tapo la boca con ambas manos sintiendo un escalofrío al saber de cómo tuvo que ser dura la vida de Ash sin tener un padre.

―Es por eso que digo que tiene suerte mi hijo, una chica al fin encontró el bello sentimiento como lo es el amor hacia el… solo prometedme Dawn que lo vas a hacer feliz porque cuando me enfrento a mi como a los demás, tu fuiste la única en defenderlo y sus ojos… notaban un brillo hacia ti, como de esperanza y de amor hacia tu persona mi niña, ahora que me acuerdo… el cuando llego de sinnoh…

Recuerdos de Delia, (Pueblo paleta, Región de Kanto)

La mujer de Cabello castaño estaba intentando abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hijo que desde que llego de aquella región estaba muy deprimido.

―Hijo… por favor sal, (Golpea la puerta dos veces), Sal ahora Ash… Por favor, por lo menos tienes que comer, no me hagas esto… Abre la puerta Ash… Hijo ―dijo la mujer que estaba llorando al mismo tiempo siendo acompaña de Mr. Mime como del Pikachu de su Ash que estaba en la cama mirando el techo, siendo que sus ojos no daban señales de vida, el extrañaba a aquella compañera que conoció en ese lugar, la quería mucho.

―Con que esto es el Amor, Jeje… Maldito Brock, nunca me dijo que podía ser doloroso ―dijo Ash en un susurro estando mas triste con eso.

―Hijo… ¿es por una chica? ―pregunto su madre y en eso se abre la puerta mostrando a su hijo que se abalanza llorando dejando a su progenitora con los ojos abiertos, pero corresponde el abrazo.

Fin de los recuerdos.

―El se nota que te ama mucho ―dijo La señora Delia dejando un poco feliz a la chica de cabello azul.

―Con que es verdad lo de ustedes dos ―dijo una voz que la misma coordinadora de ojos zafiro reconoció y esta se voltea encontrándose con su amiga como rival siendo Zoey que estaba con la cara roja después de haber llorado en el momento de que Ash se alejo de ella.

―Zoey… ¿ Que es lo que te paso? ―pregunto Dawn, pero la chica de cabello rojo como de ojos la abraza siendo que llora.

―No me digas de que Ash… ¡Ay no!. ¡En cada región el se queda con las chicas! ―grito el criador siendo este golpeado en el estomago por croagunk que salio de la pokebola dejando con una sonrisa nerviosa a la madre de Ash, pero después de cinco minutos, ellos estaban en el parque aun escuchándose las sirenas de los bomberos como de la polica, siendo que en eso Dawn golpea el suelo estando ella con los ojos cerrados.

―¡No!... ¡El estuvo aquí!―grito ella llorando por haber estado tan cerca como lejos de su Ash.

―Mi hijo entonces se enfrento a uno de ellos y gano ―dijo la mama de Ash con preocupación en su mirada.

―Asi es… pero… Yo quería acompañarlo en su viaje a corazonada en caso ―dijo la chica del glameow que estaba durmiendo al lado de ella estando sentada en una banca.

―Zoey… ¿Cómo de que querías acompañarlo? ―pregunto Dawn levantando una ceja mientras se secaba después de haber llorado.

―Bueno… No pienses mal amiga… yo amo a paul… lo amo, pero Ash… ese idiota ―decia la chica recordando ese momento de la despedida del entrenador con ella.

 **Recuerdos de Zoey.**

―Pe-pero… ¿Por qué?... ¿hice algo malo? ―pregunto aquella mujer de cabello rojo que miraba a aquel entrenador de la región de kanto.

―Ya dije que no me sigas y punto… no tengo nada que ver con paul ―dijo el entrenador, pero este recibe una patada de parte de zoey haciendo que este caiga de lleno al suelo, siendo que este se quejaba del dolor.

―Auch… ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ―grito ash, pero este vio que la chica de cabello rojo estaba con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

―Zoey ―hablo el impactado con esto.

―Eres un insensible, tu estas en una relación amorosa con Dawn, ella te tiene a ti y tu la tienes a ella, pero… pero… yo no lo tengo a el, no tengo a nadie, entiende Ash que paúl es el único que estuvo conmigo en los años cuando inicie mi etapa de entrenadora… en verdad lo amo mucho… además… ¿Qué sabes tu si Dawn te ama de verdad?... ¡Capaz que ella ni te ame de verdad! ―grito Zoey, pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapa la boca mientras que Ash estaba de pie y bajo la mirada.

―Ash… en verdad… no quise decir eso ―dijo la chica acercándose, pero Ash la aparta de ella con el brazo derecho.

―Tienes razón Zoey en eso… capaz que incluso ella no me ame de verdad y solo este confundida… pero… por eso no significa que yo la ame, pues yo si la amo mucho, pero…

(Ash le cuenta toda la historia de cómo Mars ataco el laboratorio de Rowan lastimando a Dawn como Buneary)

La chica de cabello rojo al escuchar eso quedo en shock, al saber lo que le paso a Dawn mientras que Ash se voltea.

―Es por eso que no quiero que me sigas, no me importa lo que pase con Paul… pero mi deber es detener al equipo galáctico, así que adiós ―dijo ash yendose de ahí, dejando a la chica que cae de rodillas y se puso en posición de perrito mientras unas gotas caían al suelo siendo lagrimas de tristeza.

―Ash… eres un maldito… Ash… Ash… solo quiero ver a Paul ―dijo Zoey mientras lloraba y su Glameow estaba preocupada con esto, mientras que con Ash, después de media hora estaba en una colina mirando jubileo.

―No quiero meterme con nadie en el trayecto a ciudad corazonada, asi que vamos Pikachu, nos queda mucho para llegar ―dijo Ash y se fue con su amigo, mientras tanto cerca de la entrada de jubileo estaba Dawm con Piplup en su cabeza, llegando con la mama de Ash de nombre y adelanta de ellas estaba Brock que tenia un ojo morado siendo el derecho.

 **Fin de los Recuerdos de Zoey.**

―Le prometí que no te diría donde iba… pero el ahora tiene que llegar a ciudad Pirita… Es mas serio de lo que esta pasando y lo malo de todo esto es que Paúl lo esta buscando además para luchar con el ―dijo la chica de cabello rojo con la mirada baja.

―De los chicos que nos enamoramos, pero… estoy feliz por ti amiga, encontraste el amor… creo ―dijo Dawn con una sonrisa nerviosa dejando con una vena en la sien a la coordinadora del Glameow.

―¿Cómo es que Crees Dawn? ―pregunto la chica dejando con más miedo ahora a la chica de cabello azul que estaba temblando ante esto.

―Es que Paúl da miedo y nunca pensé que ustedes dos iban a terminar juntos… ¿cierto? ―hablo la chica sonriendo, pero en eso la de cabello rojo se acerca con una sonrisa siendo que toma las mejillas de ella y las estira haciendo que gima de dolor, siendo que se separan.

―Me lo tenia merecido, pero… ¿No son novios? ―pregunto Dawn mirando a Zoey que niega con la cabeza.

―No… No me he confesado hacia el, (Suspirando), ¿Dónde estarás Paul? ―pregunto la chica de cabello rojo mirando al cielo, siendo que demasiado lejos de ahí, cerca de ciudad Pirita en un bosque estaba un joven mirando a un hombre de pelo casi gris siendo el mismo Helio, el Líder del Equipo Galáctico.

―Quiero que te unas a mi como a la organización y te prometo de que tendrás una lucha con Ash, es mas el viene a ciudad corazonada creyendo que puede vencernos, piénsalo, tu Paul con el titulo del mas fuerte como la dulce venganza de derrotar a quien lo hizo en la liga de aquí en contra tuya ―dijo el hombre mayor con una sonrisa malvada en todo su ser dejando con los ojos cerrados a Paul que los abre con una mirada de determinación.

―De acuerdo, pero si me toca con Ash lo hará pagar y me quedare yo como el mas fuerte de los dos, ¿Nos vamos? ―pregunto el de pelo morado con una seriedad siendo que Helio asiente y ambos se pierden a la vista de todos en el bosque.

 **Continuara…**

 **Paul se Une a Galáctico, ¿sera un plan de Helio?**

 **¿Qué pasara con la relación de Zoey y Dawn?**

 **¿Qué pasara con el entrenador como lo es Ash en su llegada a Corazonada?**

 **En el próximo capitulo: Al corazón débil, Dawn vs Zoey**

 **Colóquense como favorites y dejen un comentario.**

 **Ending 2: Thank you (Bleach ending 2)**


	16. Al corazon debil, Dawn vs Zoey

**Volviendo a Sinnoh** **.**

 **Tambien estoy en Foros Dz, unanse al Foro de los Pokefics, donde hay mucho fanfics como Temas, siendo un gran foro, se los recomiendo, siendo que mis creaciones también están ahi.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad de satoshi tajiri.

Nota. **Colóquense como favorites y dejen un comentario para guiarme o entretener, los leo en serio.**

 **Opening 2: Just One life**

 **Capitulo 16: Al corazón débil, Dawn vs Zoey**

Nos encontramos ahora la ciudad jubileo siendo que en esta estaba una de nuestra protagonista de nuestra historia de amor siendo una coordinadora de cabello azul de nombre Dawn que estaba acompañando a la madre de su novio como lo era Delia ketchum mas con Brock, donde ella estaba muy preocupada por el estado de Ash que la tuvo que dejar para que el malvado equipo galáctico no le haga daño a ella como a cualquiera de sus amigos, pero ella se reencontró con la rival de los concursos Pokemon como lo era Zoey que les explico que estaba con Ash en aquella ciudad mas con el enfrentamiento contra uno de los miembros de ese equipo criminal y como el se había ido de aquel lugar dejando sola a la chica de cabello rojo y dueña del Glameow.

―Oh sea que Ash gano y si o si quiere ir a corazonada ―dijo Dawn con la mirada baja estando triste.

―Mejor vayamos a comer algo que se esta haciendo de noche ―dijo Delia con una sonrisa viendo a la hija de su amiga Johanna.

―Si… pe-pero Ash, no quiero descansar sin estar con el ―respondio la chica de ojos color zafiro dejando con pena a Piplup como a Brock y Zoey al verla así.

―Tiene razón la mama de Ash, tenemos que descansar, vamos al centro Pokemon mejor ―dijo la chica de cabello rojo tocando el hombro a Dawn que asiente levemente con pena al saber que no puede seguir buscando al entrenador de pelo color azabache de nombre Ash que estaba en una cueva viendo la noche mientras que Pikachu estaba durmiendo al lado de una fogata que el hizo para por lo menos dormir calientito en aquella noche helada a la cual se hacia presente.

―Me da pena esto… pero es mejor asi, solo cuando acabe con el equipo galáctico para que no se meta con las personas que amo ―dijo Ash levantando el brazo derecho con una mirada de determinación siendo que en ese momento se juro derrotar a esa banda criminal de la región, mientras que en jubileo…

―Amor mio de mi alma ―era brock como siempre cortejando a una enfermera Joy del centro Pokemon de la ciudad que estaba con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que Dawn con la mama de Ash y Zoey tenían una gota en la cabeza.

―¿Se comporta asi con todas las enfermeras?, Ash me había dicho que si y que pronto pasa algo que no me acuerdo ―hablo Delia sonriendo mirando esta situación.

―Jejejeje que amable es usted ―dijo la Enfermera Joy que al parecer tenia un sonrojo.

―No me lo creo… en verdad esta pasando, si mi Ash estuviera aquí estaría como riéndose ―dijo Dawn con una risa leve mientras que Zoey estaba en un rincón con un aura de color morada siendo que estaba como traumada con tanto afecto de amor que estaba dando Brock a la enfermera Joy.

―Ojala que mi Paúl este bien y sea así conmigo ―dijo la de cabello rojo mientras que su glameow estaba como con los ojos en blanco al ver como estaba su entrenadora.

―¿Dónde esta ese Croagunk cuando se necesi…. Decia Dawn, pero en eso.

―Bella Ama de mis… ¡Ay! ―grito Brock al sentir que ese Pokemon venenoso le dio un golpe en el costado dejándolo en el suelo con la cara morada mientras se lo llevaba de ahí.

―Llamame y aquí tienes mi numero ―dijo la mujer de pelo rosa con un sonrojo en sus mejillas dejando en shock a la chica de cabello azul como la madre de Ash por lo ocurrido en ese momento que nadi podría olvidar debido a la impresión que dejo esto.

―¿Estara bien Brock con ese piquete venenoso? ―pregunto Delia mirando como ese Croagunk aun se llevaba al criador proveniente de la región de kanto siendo entrenador de ciudad plateada también.

―Descuide, a el siempre le pasa esto y no pasa a nada grave ―dijo Dawn con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero se puso un poco triste en ese momento siendo que Zoey se da cuenta y se acerca donde estaba ella.

―Por Arceus Dawn, deja de lamentarte, crees que tu tuviste que ver de que Ash se fuera de tu lado y no es así ―dijo la chica de ojos color rojo dejando en shock a Delia y mas a su rival como amiga que apretó los puños con esas palabras que le llegaron al corazón si o si, donde ella la ve a los ojos directamente.

―Beso, beso ―dijo Delia con una sonrisa dejando con la cara roja a ambas chicas que la miran con una ceja levantada.

―Yo no dije nada ―dijo la mujer de cabello castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa siendo que se aleja lentamente de ellas dos.

―Eso es raro,―tomando del cuello a Zoey ―¿Qué quieres amiga?, ¿quieres pelear acaso? ―pregunto Dawn con un poco de enojo por aquellas palabras de la chica de cabello rojo.

―Pues si tengo un problema Dawn, pues te haces como la victima siendo que te culpas de todo lo que paso con Ash y ese equipo Galactico ―dijo Zoey zafando del agarre de la chica de hojas gemelas que estaba mas enojada con eso.

―Pues… pues… no sabes del sufrimiento que causo la despedida de el y yo siendo que yo lo amo mucho Zoey… Lo amo mucho ―dijo ella comenzando a soltar unas lagrimas al recordar como fue la despedida entre ella y Ash, siendo el momento mas triste para ella.

 **Recuerdos de Dawn.**

Estando ya fuera de pueblo de hojas gemelas, ash se encontró con Rowan que lo estaba esperando en una parada de auto bus de camino a pueblo arena.

―¿Le dijo que me esperara en la playa de pueblo arena? ―pregunto el de ojos caramelos siendo que Rowan asintió y tomo la mochila de ash ya que se estaba ocultando el sol.

―¿Estas seguro de esto?... ella se ve que eres su mundo ―dijo el anciano observando a ash que asiente.

―Es lo mejor ―dijo el entrenador dejando a Pikachu con el profesor, mientras que en la playa.

―Que raro, ash me dijo que estuviera aquí… pero no lo veo, ya se… me estará comprando un regalo ―dijo la chica con los ojos brillosos de alegría, hasta que…

―Que lindo atardecer tenemos ―dijo una voz a su espalda donde ella se voltea.

―Ash, eres tu, me alegras que estés bien y que estés aquí ―dijo la coordinadora mientras que ash se acercaba poco a poco a ella.

―Es un bello atardecer mi amor, pero no tanto como tu ―dijo el entrenador haciendo sonrojar demasiado a la coordinadora mientras que piplup estaba tomando una siesta

―¿Qué dices ash?... no lo soy… pe… ―decia la chica de ojos color zafiro, pero en ese momento es abrazado por su novia.

―A-ash ―dijo la chica casi en shock, pero en ese mismo instante recuerda aquel sueño que tuvo en esa noche anterior.

―Dawn… en verdad lo siento por lo que voy a decirte… pero terminamos, ya que tengo que irme… para que no te hagan daño ―dijo ash con los ojos cerrados dejando consternada a la chica.

―¿A-ash?... ¿Qué-que estas diciendo? ―pregunto ella aun sin entender ese momento.

―Lo siento mucho mi amor, en estos pocos días me enamore de ti como tu de mi… pero al ver que siempre traigo peligro y hago que lastimen a la gente que mas amo como quiero, me rompe el corazón ―dijo ash aun con los ojos cerrados.

―Ash ―dijo ella comenzando a tener los ojos llorosos.

―Te amo mucho dawn… pero es lo mejor para que no te pase nada ―dijo el abriendo un poco los ojos.

―No te vayas de mi lado… te amo mucho ―dijo ella ya soltando lagrimas, mientras ya se hacia de noche con un cielo estrellado.

―Perdoname mucho dawn… pero me tengo que ir, solo espero que seas feliz… y no te rindas ―dijo ash con una mirada vacía.

―Ash ―dijo ella llorando de amargura como de tristeza.

―Gracias por todo… dawn ―dijo el separándose poco a poco en cámara lenta y dandose la vuelta comenzando su marcha dejando en shock a la coordinadora que cae al suelo y con sus toca su pecho con un dolor llorando desconsoladamente.

―A-ash ―dijo ella viendo como el entrenador se pierde en la oscuridad, donde en eso piplup despierta de la siesta y se va con dawn para consolarla, mientras tanto ash ya estaba con Rowan.

 **Fin de los recuerdos de Dawn.**

―No me digas que eso no es sufrir cuando el amor de tu vida se va de tus brazos ―dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Tsk, te Hare una pregunta… ¿quieres ayudar en verdad a Ash y lo amas? ―pregunto Zoey mirando a la chica que estaba con los ojos abiertos.

―No me digan que van a pelear por mi hijo ―dijo delia con ojos brillosos.

―Algo asi, pero mi corazón ya tiene dueño señora sin ofender, pero quiero ver hasta cuanto puede llegar Dawn para que vea si es fuerte al saber que se esta enfrentando a una organización criminal ―dijo Zoey mirando a su amiga y rival que da una sonrisa leve haciendo que ella abra los dos ojos de la impresión.

―No me importa lo que quieras, te demostrare mi amor por Ash ―dijo la chica de cabello azul siendo que después de unos minutos estaban detrás del centro Pokemon donde habia una arena para peleas pokemones siendo que encendieron las luces para iluminar la arena siendo que ambas se miraban seriamente y delia estaba en el centro fuera de aquella arena para ser arbitra.

―Te vencere y demostrare que no eres fuerte para luchar ―dijo Zoey con su glameow listo para luchar.

―Yo sere la arbitra del combate, solo pueden usar un Pokemon y el que no pueda perdera como es obvio ―dijo Delia sonriendo como emocionada con este encuentro, pero el piplup de Dawn se puso delante de ella.

―Lo siento Piplup, pero esta vez ocupare a Buneary, ya que ella ama a Pikachu ―dijo la coordinadora de cabello azul siendo que el pingüino asintió y entonces Dawn saca de su pokebola a Buneary que miraba a todos los lados buscando la señal de Pikachu… pero nada siendo que esta se pone como a llorar.

―Ya veo que tienes razon en que ella esta enamorada de Pikachu ―dijo la chica de cabello rojo con una gota.

―Asi es ―acariciando la cabeza de su Pokemon ―Ella lo conoció cerca de esta ciudad cuando lo atrape gracias a aque Ash me dejo tenerla para mi ―dijo Dawn con una sonrisa en su rostro y Buneary estaba ya lista para luchar.

―Te atacare, Ahora glameow usa garra ―dijo Zoey y el Pokemon iba directo hacia Buneary.

"Recuerda de que Ash dijo que tengo que mantener la calma"

Pero la chica de cabello azul no se percato de que su Pokemon recibió el ataque de su rival haciéndolo rodar en el suelo.

―¡Concentrate en la pelea! ―grito Zoey con una vena en la sien.

―Si, ahora buneary puño mareo ―dijo la coordinadora de cabello azul siendo que la Pokemon conejo ocupa sus orejas para dar ese daño.

―Esquivalo ―Ordeno Zoey y vio que su glameow estaba esquivando con rapidez los ataques de la Buneary con delicadeza como si estuviera en un concurso siendo que en una salta y estaba encima de su rival.

―Ahora ocupa cuchillada ―dijo Zoey y el ataque dio de lleno a Buneary destryendo el suelo.

―¡Buneary! ―grito Dawn preocupada por su Pokemon que vio que se estaba poniendo poco a poco de pie.

―Ya ves que no solo con amor puedes ayudar a Ash, a mi me paso lo mismo con Paul, pero yo no me lamento como tu ―dijo Zoey de brazos cruzados dejando un poco molesta a la chica de cabello azul.

―Pero con esfuerzo… ―decia ella con lagrimas mirando a su rival.

―¡Deja de llorar!... ¡¿Crees tener la fuerza necesaria para ayudarlo en corazonada?!... no me dejas opción… Glameow usa hipnosis ―ordeno Zoey y su Pokemon ataco a Buneary que cae ante este efecto siendo que se queda parada.

―¡No lo hagas Zoey! ―grito Dawn con lágrimas.

―Ahora… Cuchillada ―dijo la coordinadora de ojos rojos siendo que el ataque da de lleno a la buneary de Dawn que cae al suelo estando derrotada.

―Buneary no puede continuar, la ganadora es Zoey con su Glameow ―dijo La madre de Ash, pero vio que la ganadora se estaba acercando a Dawn que estaba en el suelo abrazando a su Buneary que estaba sonriendo.

―Ahora comprendes que solo llorar o estar enamorada no te servira ganar, solo debes entrenar ―dijo Zoey yendo a su cuarto del centro Pokemon dejando en los ojos abiertos a Dawn que solo lanzaba lagrimas al suelo, después de eso dejo a sus pokemones para que la enfermera Joy.

―Dawn, tu cuarto esta, ¿vienes? ―pregunto Delia.

―No… esta vez no… saldré a caminar si no le importa ―dijo la chica con una mirada triste dejando preocupada a su ya suegra que solo pudo asentir y la de ojos Zafiro salio de ahí con su bufanda puesta como chaqueta de color rojo, mientras que en la habitación de Zoey estaba Brock mirando por la ventana como Dawn salia a caminar.

―Fuiste muy dura con ella ―dijo el criador Pokemon.

―Ella tiene que aprender que con no solo llorar podra estar con Ash, pero viajare con ustedes a corazonada ya que Paúl esta ahí… lo presiento ―dijo la chica sonriendo levemente, pero no sabiendo que su amor estaba con Helio, el lider del equipo Galactico.

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Qué sera de Dawn con esta derrota?**

 **¿Qué pasara con Ash y su llegada a corazonada?**

 **¿podran estar juntos ellos dos?**

 **¿Sera derrotado el equipo Galactico?**

 **¿Qué pasara con paul?**

 **En el próximo capitulo: A un paso de corazonada, los montes de pirita.**

 **Colóquense como favorites y dejen un comentario.**

 **Ending 3: Yume wo daite (Shippuden ending 26)**


	17. A un paso de Corazonada

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad de satoshi tajiri.

Nota. **Colóquense como favorites y dejen un comentario para guiarme o entretener, los leo en serio.**

 **Opening 2: Just One life**

Capitulo 17: A un paso de Corazonada, los Montes de Pirita.

Era una hermosa Noche en ciudad Jubileo siendo felicidad para muchos jóvenes que estaban en una relación de pareja donde estaban paseando muy cariñosamente en las calles de aquella ciudad excepto por una coordinadora Pokemon estando sola con la mirada baja después de haber sido vencida por su amiga como rival como lo era Zoey que estaba en el centro Pokemon junto a Brock y Delia que era la madre de Ash que estaba mas cerca de pirita debido a que tiene que cruzar esas montañas para llegar a su destino como lo era Ciudad corazonada que era donde estaba el lider del Equipo Galáctico Helio que tenia planes en contra de Ash y la misma Corazonada.

―Falta solo un poco para llegar a Corazonada amigo ―dijo Ash mirando a su Pikachu que asiente ―. Pero extraño mucho a Dawn.

―¿Pika? ―pregunto la rata de color amarillo viendo a su entrenador que suelta una lagrima que caía de su ojo derecho.

―No es nada amigo ―hablo Ash limpiándose la lagrima viendo las montañas nevadas como el túnel que los llevaría a cruzarle para llegar a su destino mientras había una brisa muy helada que jugaba con sus pelos de color azabache provocando que su gorra salga volando lejos de Ahí.

―¡Mi Gorra! ―grito nuestro Ash que siguió su gorra con Pikachu siendo que ya no podían alcanzarlo debido a que estaba muy lejos ―. Rayos, mejor vayamos rápidamente a Corazonada amigo ya que llegaremos en la mañana y demostraremos a ese grupo que no pueden meterse con las personas que amamos y queremos como a los Pokemones.

―¡Pika-pi! ―grito su compañero siguiendo a Ash al Túnel de Los montes Piritas para llegar a su Destino mientras que en Jubileo estaba Dawn caminando por las calles de ciudad Jubileo recordando la pelea Pokemon que tuvo hace poco con Zoey siendo que perdió estando perdida en sus pensamientos y no concentrada en esa batalla Pokemon lastimando a su Pokemon querido como lo era Buneary que siendo que estaba enamorada de Pikachu de su Amado Ash, donde veía a parejas tomadas de las manos con una mirada vacía y sin vida aun caminando con la mirada baja y lentamente recordando aquellos momentos que Tuvo con Zoey en la Batalla Pokemon.

 **Recuerdos de Dawn.**

Estábamos en aquella batalla que ocurrió en esa misma noche siendo que ambos Pokemones estaban casi sin energía en el caso del Pokemon de la chica de cabello Azul de Nombre Dawn que estaba viendo con mucha preocupación como su Buneary estaba intentando aun luchar para ganar el combate.

―Ahora ocupa cuchillada ―dijo la mujer de cabello rojo de nombre Zoey que era la oponente de Dawn ordenando a su Glameow el ataque que dio de lleno a Buneary destruyendo el suelo habiendo una capa de humo cubriendo la arena de la batalla Pokemon que estaba detrás del centro Pokemon de la Ciudad.

―¡Buneary! ―grito Dawn preocupada por su Pokemon que vio que se estaba poniendo poco a poco de pie ―.¡Resiste!.

Ella Grito con mucha preocupación acerca del estado de su Pokemon siendo que era observada por su Amiga que empieza a reir levemente llamando la Atencion de aquella chica de ojos color zafiro que le mira un poco enojada como triste.

―Ya ves que no solo con amor puedes ayudar a Ash―dijo Zoey mirando con una sonrisa leve a su amiga que abre los ojos de la imprension―. A mi me paso lo mismo con Paul, pero yo no me lamento como tu ―dijo Ella de nuevo estando ahora brazos cruzados dejando un poco molesta a la chica de cabello azul que no le gustaron aquellas de su Amiga siendo que en eso su corazon le dolia mucho al saber que su Amado entrenador de la region de Kanto no estaba a su lado en esos momentos provocando que unas lagrimas salgan de sus bellos ojos no pasando desapercibida por su Rival Zoey.

―Pero con esfuerzo de uno y con el apoyo de otros ―decia ella con lagrimas mirando a su rival ―.¡Uno puede lograr todo con su corazon!.

―¡Deja de llorar!.,¡¿Crees tener la fuerza necesaria para ayudarlo en corazonada?! ―dijo gritando Zoey que estaba molesta con aquellas palabras sabiendo que si su Amiga o ella se enfrentarían tarde o temprano a las organizaciones criminales no podrían mostrar debilidad para que no sufran perdidas.

―No me dejas opción ―dijo Zoey mirando a su rival ―.¡Glameow usa hipnosis!.

Su Pokemon ataco a Buneary que cae ante este efecto del ataque del Pokemon de Zoey provocándole mucho sueño estando abiertamente a un ataque directo de parte de su rival siendo que en eso la chica de cabello azul penso en lo que iba a pasar provocando mucha preocupación con su Buneary.

―¡No lo hagas Zoey! ―grito Dawn con lagrimas ―. ¡No lo hagas por favor!.

―Ahora Cuchillada ―dijo la coordinadora de ojos rojos siendo que el ataque da de lleno a la Buneary de Dawn que cae al suelo estando derrotada estando con los ojos en forma de remolinos provocando el impacto de Dawn al ver que por su descuido su Pokemon querido perdió el combate Pokemon.

―Buneary no puede continuar ―dijo Delia que era el arbitro de la peleo siendo que ella observa a la chica de cabello rojo ―. La ganadora es Zoey con su Glameow ―Hablo nuevamente a la vencedora del combate Pokemon, pero vio que la misma Zoey se estaba acercando a Dawn que estaba en el suelo abrazando a su Buneary que estaba sonriendo.

―Lo siento mucho Buneary ―dijo Dawn con tristeza soltando mas lagrimas de sus ojos ―. Por mi culpa te paso esto.

―Ahora comprendes que solo llorar o estar enamorada no te servirá ganar ―dijo Zoey siendo observada por la chica de cabello azul que estaba muy triste ―. Solo debes entrenar ―dijo nuevamente Zoey yendo a su cuarto del centro Pokemon dejando en los ojos abiertos a Dawn que solo lanzaba lagrimas al suelo, después de eso dejo a sus Pokemones para que la enfermera Joy para luego salir para pensar en las cosas que han ocurrido.

 **Fin de los recuerdos de Dawn.**

Ella seguía caminando por las calles de Jubileo siendo aun de noche con la mirada baja y sin vida sintiendo un dolor en el pecho por no estar con Ash, llegando después de pocos minutos al parque de la ciudad donde se sienta en una banca con la mirada a la luna como si se mostrara la cara de Ash.

―Ash ―dijo ella mirando con lágrimas a esa luna llena ―. Quiero verte por favor.

Ella siguió mirando la luna esperando que muy pronto pueda unirse con su amor siendo que después de pocos minutos se pone de pie viendo su poke-reloj para devolverse al centro Pokemon aun con la mirada Baja pero estaba también pensando en aquellas palabras de Zoey que al parecer si tenia razón con lo que le había dicho a su persona.

"Zoey tiene razón en las palabras que me dijo, siempre Ash arriesga su vida por lo Pokemones y nosotros y yo lo eh apoyado pero también me ha salvado en varias ocasiones, incluso me daba animo siempre cuando caía en cada concurso y eso me alegraba mucho, ahora es mi turno de dar todo para estar con el y protegerlo"

La chica de cabello azul alzo la mirada con una mirada de tener mas fuerza siendo que entra al centro Pokemon, pero cuando abre la puerta ve como Brock estaba volando llegando a pocos centímetros de ella siendo que ella tenia una gota en la cabeza.

―¿Brock? ―pregunto ella mirando al joven de tez morena sintiendo un ruido que provenía del croagunk de este ―. Ya veo que paso aquí pervertido.

―¿Por qué siempre a mi? ―dijo Brock aun en el suelo ―. ¿Por qué el destino del amor para mi es cruel?.

El criador Pokemon se pone de poco a poco de pie y por intentar tomar algo para apoyase toca el trasero de la chica de cabello azul que se le erizo la piel siendo que se voltea mirando al joven con una mirada nada amigable siendo que el se da cuenta de lo que hizo provocando que el retroceda un poco con mucho miedo.

―¡Perdoname Dawn! ―grito Brock con mucho miedo mirando a su amiga ―. ¡No me hagas Daño!.

―Brock ―dijo ella tronando sus dedos haciendo un puño con una mirada sombria ―. El unico que puede tocarme ahí es Ashi.

―¡Dawn! ―grito el antiguo lider de Gimnasio con mucho miedo al ver como ella se acercaba hacia el ―. ¡Ay mama!.

Se escucharon varios gritos del joven de tez morena que a los pocos segundos estaba en el suelo con humo saliendo de su cuerpo debido a los grandes chichones en su cabeza siendo que en ese momento salen Zoey con Delia acompañado de Piplup como de Glameow llevando las maletas.

―Zoey ―dijo Dawn agachando la cabeza ―. Mucha gracias por todo y ya me di cuenta.

―¿Eh?, no lo agradezcas ―dijo ella sonriendo levemente a su amiga ―. Ahora tenemos que partir y descuida de tus pokemones que ya estan bien.

―Gracias Zoey ―dijo Dawn recibiendo una mochila que era suya de parte de Delia ―.Por cierto, ¿Dónde vamos?.

―Pues la enfermera joy nos dijo que va a salir un buz directo a cudad corazonada y sera ahora que debemos tomarlo para llegar mañana al atardecer ―dijo Delia señalando el bus que iba a partir siendo que los cuatros se van corriendo para tomarla siendo que Dawn se sienta al lado de Delia y atrás estaban Zoey con su Glameow y mas atrás estaba Brock con Su croagunk con una sonrisa malvada junto a Piplup..

―No me puede estar pasando esto ―dijo el criador con la cara palida ―.¿Alguien quiere cambiar de asientos?.

―Por mi estoy bien ―Respondio Dawn sonriendo mientras veia por la ventanilla.

―Si ―dijo Delia mirando a Dawn ―. Yo estoy con la futura mama de mis nietos.

―¡Señora! ―grito la chica de cabello azul con la cara muy roja.

―Parece que ya te ganaste a la suegra Dawn ―dijo Zoey comenzando a reírse mientras que la chica de cabello azul estaba hecha una tomate.

Dawn estaba muy apenada siendo que ve como el bus comienza a partir saliendo a los pocos minutos de Ciudad Jubileo con dirección a los montes piritas.

―Espero que mi Ash este bien ―dijo Delia con los ojos cerrados ―. Espero que me perdone y es afortunado de estar contigo Dawn.

―Es que lo Amo mucho y espero estar con el muy pronto con el ―dijo Dawn apoyandose en el hombro derecho de Delia que sonrie.

―Espero que Asi se Dawn ―dijo la madre de Ash sonriendo viendo como aquella chica estaba cerrando los ojos para poder dormir mientras que muchos minutos después a la salida del tunel y en una colina estaba Ash mirando con Pikachu con seriedad la ciudad corazonada que estaba hermosa cuando era aun de noche.

―Corazonada ―dijo Ash con los ojos puestos en la ciudad.

―Pika-pi ―dijo Pikachu mirando también aquella ciudad.

―Ahora demostrare que soy fuerte y venceré al equipo Galactico, pero antes ―dijo sacando como una tienda de su mochila ―. Primero dormire.

Pikachu cayo de espalda ante eso para después como el y Ash quedaron dormidos esperando a que mañana en la mañana puedan entrar en la ciudad y vencer al equipo galáctico.

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Qué pasara con Ash y su llegada a corazonada?**

 **¿podrán estar juntos ellos dos?**

 **¿Sera derrotado el equipo Galactico?**

 **¿Se reencontraran?**

 **En el próximo capitulo: Un festival Japones.**

 **Colóquense como favorites y dejen un comentario.**

 **Ending 3: Yume wo daite (Shippuden ending 26)**


	18. El Festival Japones

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

 **Pareja: Ash x Dawn**

 **Autor: Mario Uzumaki**

 **Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de propiedad de satoshi tajiri.**

 **Nota. Colóquense como favorites y dejen un comentario para guiarme o entretener, los leo en serio.**

Openings hasta ahora:

One Half: Del Capitulo 1 al 11

Just One life Capitulo 12 al X

Endings:

Solar Wind: del Capitulo 1 al 8

Thanks you: del Capitulo 9 al 15

Yume wo daite: del capitulo 16 al X

 **Capitulo 18: Un festival Japones.**

Nuestra Historia continua con el Nuevo amanecer en la ciudad corazonada debido a que en las afueras estaba el mismo Ash ketchum que estaba recien despertando en su tienda debido a que habia llegado a ese lugar para poder enfrentarse el solo al equipo Galactico con el fin de poder acabar con ellos debido a que habian lastimado a su querida Dawn al intentar de enfrentarse a uno de ellos en el laboratorio del Profesor Rowan donde resulto herida con su Buneary, donde segun el fue su culpa de que les haya pasado por no ser mas fuerte y estar mas atento con Pikachu en la Proteccion de ellas dos, pero en fin, el se levanto y se fue a lavar junto a su pokemon a un pequeño rio que habia cerca de donde el acampo para pasar la noche para luego levanter la tienda y ver de Nuevo aquella ciudad en la cual ese equipo del mal de aquella region estaba situado.

−Con que ellos estan en esa ciudad −dijo Ash mirando todos los edificios de aquel lugar apretando los puños −. No los perdonare por haberles hecho eso a ellas y a los pokemones asi que yo los derrotare.

−Pika-pikachu −dijo su compañero que estaba listo como el para poder enfrentarlos, pero no sabian que Dawn estaba llegando a esa misma Ciudad acompañado de su madre Delia como la compañia de Brock y Zoey que estaba buscando a Paul que se unio al Equipo Galactico con el fin de poder encontrar al mismo Ash para poder vengarse despues de la derrota en los cuartos de Final de la Liga Sinnoh que sufrio el, mientras tanto en la entrada de la ciudad Corazonada el bus que llevaba a las Dawn con los demas habia llegado a la estacion para despues ella baje con la madre de Ash y sus amigos viendo de Nuevo aquella ciudad pero estando con los ojos un poco abierto debido a que veian a las personas con Kimonos de parte de las chicas y hakama con kimono a los jovenes estando cariñosos.

−¿Que esta pasando aqui? −pregunto Delia mirando con una sonrisa aquella escena que le daba una alegria a ella pero en cambio Dawn como Zoey estaban en posicion fetal debido a que recordaban a sus amados mientras que Brock estaba en el suelo por un coma de ver a tantas chicas con novios y el estando soltero aun.

−Mi Ash no esta conmigo y tiene que pasar este festival del Amor justo ahora −dijo Dawn aun en posicion fetal −. Me gustaria tenerlo para estar con el.

−Mi Paul tampoco esta y me siento sola asi −dijo Zoey que tambien estaba como la chica de cabello azul −. Si estuviera conmigo lo haria mio para siempre y amarlo debido a que yo eh sentido por el ese sentimiento.

En eso la chica de cabello rojo de nombre Zoey se dio cuenta de lo que dijo provocando que su cara llegara a un color rojo aun no descubierto por la ciencia mientras que Dawn y los demas le veian con la cara sonrojada y Brock estaba con un poco de hemorragia nasal provocando el golpe de la coordinadora dueña del Glameow que lo manda a volar a los cielos para que caiga de plena cara al suelo estando ahora inconcsiente para que luego de unos minutos estuvieran en el centro pokemon de la ciudad donde la enfermera joy revisara a Brock que seguia en esas condiciones mientras que la novia de Ash, Dawn estaban en la sala de recepcion.

−Creo que me pase con el golpe −dijo Zoey sonriendo de manera nerviosa −. Ademas no golpeo asi de fuerte.

−Si como no −dijo Dawn mirando a su amiga-rival −. Tu misma recuerda que golpeaste a mi Ashi en un concurso y eso no me gusto para nadita Zoey.

−Asi que mi hijo estaba contigo señorita −dijo Delia mirando a Zoey que se sonroja demasiado dejando a una celosa Dawn que se le da una vena en la sien dejando con un poquito de miedo a la otra chica que se aleja un poco.

−Espero que mi hijo este bien debido a que mi culpa −dijo Delia soltando algunas lagrimas que demostraban mucha tristeza como arrepentimiento debido a que ella como algunos amigos de Ash lo trataron muy mal de su regreso de Kalos −. Me gustaria disculparme con el siendo que soy su madre y no le apoye, donde me burle de el y al parecer el me detesta siendo que ni lo eh dado animo-

En ese momento la chica de cabello azul abrazo a la madre de Ash que corresponde el afecto mientras que Zoey le daba la aprobacion jugando con sus dedos colocando mas nerviosa a Dawn que seguia con el abrazo de la madre de su Ash.

−Gracias por el Apoyo Dawn siendo que Ash es muy afortunado de estar contigo siendo que le ves siempre casi todo lo positive −dijo Delia sonriendo levemente −. Y Hojala me puedan dar muchos nietos.

Aquel comentario hizo sonrojar demasiado a la chica de cabello azul que se perdio en sus pensamientos imaginandose como seria una eventual boda entre ella y Ash siendo que estaban en las afueras del laboratorio del professor Rowan que era usado como capilla para esa ceremonia donde los amigos de ella como los de Ash estaban sentados esperando el inicio de la ceremonia mientras que tras los vestidores la novia lucia un hermoso traje blanco de novia como un escote V siendo que Johanna como Delia estaban al lado de ella soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas de emocion al ver como aquella chica iba a unir a dos familias queridas unidas por el amor que se respiraba en aquel momento inolvidable de aquel dia.

−Al fin se casan amiga −dijo Johanna mirando a Delia que le da un abrazo −. Despues de mucho de lo que esperamos.

−Asi es y verlos a ellos dos asi me acuerda de mi boda como la tuya amiga −dijo la mujer de cabello castaño con mas lagrimas de emocion−.Ojala que los dos hibieran estado vivos y ver este hermoso momento.

Mientras ellas hablaban eso,Dawn estaba mirandose al espejo para ver si faltaba un detalle con ese vestido estando mas sonrojada y feliz por aquel momento de casarse con el amor de su vida como lo era Ash estando a pocos minutos del decir un si para unirlos como marido y mujer siendo que en la realidad estaba ella misma en el suelo con la cara mas roja de lo normal mientras salia vapor de sus orejas al imaginarse ese momento magico con Ash mientras que Zoey estaba con una gota en la cabeza al ver lo que paso con ella siendo que en se momento llega la enfermera joy junto Brock que estaba asustado debido a que croagunk estaba detras de el en el caso de asestarle un piqueye venenoso en el trasero.

−Ya su amigo esta bien −dijo la enfermera de cabello color rosa mirando al grupo −. Ahora deben buscar ropa para el festival del Amor que se dara en este lugar siendo una actividad nueva de la ciudad donde llegan mas turistas.

−Si −dijo Dawn sonriendo como la madre de su novio de nombre Delia.

−Esta bien −respondio Zoey sonriendo tambien al saber que tenia que buscar un Kimono hermoso imaginandose como estaria con su Paul estando ahora con un poco de hemorragia nasal al pensar en cosas indevidas para su joven edad, siendo que despues de pedir habitaciones dejaron a Brock en el centro pokemon con los pokemones de ellos mientras ellas salian de compras para conseguir unos Kimonos saliendo a las calles que estaban demasiadas repletas de gente que llegaba de todas partes del mundo para esta festividad romantic que era nueva y mas popular en aquella region siendo que al otro lado estaba el mismo Ash que ya se consiguio un traje llegando a la ciudad con un Kimono de color rojo mas con un Hakama de color blanco estando con la mochila en su hombre derecho que tenia su gorra dentro mientras que Pikachu estaba comiendo unas bolitas de dulces empalados.

−Es incredible esta idea del festival japones del Amor aunque dan mucha comida −dijo Ash comiendo tambien unas bolitas de dulces caminando en direccion al centro pokemon mientras que algunas chicas le miraban con una sonrisa picara murmurando cosas asi como de guapo y esas y todos dichos a el mientras que intentaba pasar por toda la muchedumbre que habia en ese momento estando a medio camino del centro como Dawn yendo a la tienda donde ambos pasaraon de lado a pocos metros sin dares cuenta pero en eso ambos se detienen y miran a todos los lados sin encontrarse debido a que llegaban mucha mas gente estorvando siendo la mayoria pareja.

−¿Pika? −pregunto la rata amarilla mirando a Ash que seguia con los ojos abiertos pero de Nuevo sigue con la caminata −. No es nada amigo sigamos.

Siguieron con su travesia mientras que Dawn aun seguia viendo aquel punto que le dejo estatica donde en ese momento llegan Delia como Zoey que estaban mirando como estaba ella que seguia con los ojos abiertos.

−¿Paso algo Dawn? −pregunto Zoey mirando a la chica de cabello azul que no se movie de ese punto mirando aquel lugar estando en luego salir de unos minutos siendo observada por Delia.

−No es nada −dijo ella con una sonrisa leve −. Es que senti que Ash esta en esta misma ciudad pero debe ser mi mente debido a que si llegara pero no se cuando y en ese momento que pase luchare junto a su lado y nuestro hijito −dijo ella sonriendo con la cara roja dejando en Shock a Zoey y con corazones a los ojos de Delia que le abraza con demasiada fuerza dejando a la pobre chica de pueblo de hojas gemelas casi sin aire.

−¡Señora Delia! −grito la chica de cabello rojo −. ¡Esta ahorcando asi a su nuera!.

−Ay lo siento es que queria de verdad un nieto −dijo Delia sonriendo soltando del abrazo a Dawn que recupera el aire.

−Delia como me dijo que le llamara asi −dijo la chica de cabello azul −. Me refiero aun pokemon que aparecio en el dia de que nos dimos nuestro primer beso Ash y yo siendo una manaphy.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que se cayera la mama de Ash al suelo estando con la cara palida dejando en shock a ambas chicas pero un espia del Equipo galactico escucho sobre ese pokemon mandando la informacion a la base donde esta helia que ese encontraba en un lugar Escondido en las afueras de Jubileo siendo que su lider estaba sentado como en un trono viendo como habian tres sujteos en frente de el con marcas de moretones y heridas siendo nada mas ni menos que Jessie con James y Meowth que fueron capturados por los soldados del Galactico mientras que Paul estaba en un cuarto oscuro sentado en un sofa pensando en la estrategia para vencer al mismo Ash que habia llegado al centro pokemon, pero con Helio.

−Asi que ustedes estaban siguiendo a ese mocos por varias regions −dijo el hombre de pelo corto de color plateado mirando con desprecio a nuestros amigos tambien que asintieron y fueron llevados lejos de ahi pero en ese momento llego el mensaje de su espia con la informacion de Dawm provocando una sonrisa muy malvada a Helio que sabia que su plan estaba marchando a la perfeccion.

 **Continuara**

 **¿Cual sera el plan del Equipo Galactico?**

 **¿Que tiene que ver manaphy en ese plan?**

 **¿Que pasara con Ash?**

 **En el proximo capitulo del Fanfic: ¿Un reencuentro?**


	19. ¿Un Reencuentro?

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son de propiedad de Satoshi tajiri.

Nota. Colóquense como Favorites y dejen un comentario para guiarme o entretener, los leo en serio.

 **En el Capítulo Anterior.**

−Ay lo siento es que quería de verdad un nieto −dijo Delia sonriendo soltando del abrazo a Dawn que recupera el aire.

−Delia como me dijo que le llamara así −dijo la chica de cabello azul −. Me refiero a un pokemon que apareció en el dia de que nos dimos nuestro primer beso Ash y yo siendo una manaphy.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que se cayera la mama de Ash al suelo estando con la cara pálida dejando en shock a ambas chicas pero un espía del Equipo galáctico escucho sobre ese pokemon mandando la información a la base donde esta helio que ese encontraba en un lugar Escondido en las afueras de Jubileo siendo que su líder estaba sentado como en un trono viendo como habían tres sujetos en frente de el con marcas de moretones y heridas siendo nada más ni menos que Jessie con James y Meowth que fueron capturados por los soldados del Galáctico mientras que Paul estaba en un cuarto oscuro sentado en un sofá pensando en la estrategia para vencer al mismo Ash que había llegado al centro Pokemon, pero con Helio.

−Asi que ustedes estaban siguiendo a ese mocoso por varias regiones −dijo el hombre de pelo corto de color plateado mirando con desprecio a nuestros amigos también que asintieron y fueron llevados lejos de ahí, pero en ese momento llego el mensaje de su espía con la información de Dawm provocando una sonrisa muy malvada a Helio que sabía que su plan estaba marchando a la perfección.

 **Capítulo 19: ¿Un reencuentro?**

Nuestra historia continua en ciudad corazonada donde muchas personas en esta época como de la primavera estaban en esa ciudad debido a la celebración del Amor estilo Japonés, donde muchos se vestían como si fueran de la antigüedad siendo Kimono con Hakama para los hombres y Kimonos floreados para las chicas que se veían muy bellas en ese estilo donde vemos como Ash estaba caminando por las calles repletas de esa ciudad debido a que estaba en ese lugar para poder luchar contra el equipo Galáctico que daño a Dawn como Buneary jurando el derrotarlo y para que su amada coordinadora no saliera herida tuvo que dejarla eh irse por un camino separado no sabiendo que la misma chica de cabello azul estaba en ahí mismo con su madre que llego a esa Región de Sinnoh para poder disculparse de todo por tratar mal a su mismo Hijo y por dejarlo marcharse de su Hogar, además de ellas dos estaba el mismo Brock que también quería demostrar al entrenador del Pikachu que estaba todo para él y ayudarlo en su lucha, pero faltaba nombrar a Zoey que acompañaba a Dawn para encontrar al mismo Ash para poder hallar al mismo Paul siendo que ella lo ama con su corazón, no sabiendo que el mismo esta con Helio en su guarida afuera de Corazonada esperando que Ash llegue para poder luchar con él y derrotarlo como venganza después de que el mismo Entrenador de pelo color azabache lo derroto en los cuartos de final de la Liga Sinnoh, pero volviendo con Ash estaba yendo al centro Pokemon para pedir una Habitación llevando un Kimono de color rojo más con un Hakama de color blanco y sin gorra para poder mezclarse entre la multitud estando aun con ese presentimiento de haber visto a su chica de Nombre Dawn en un instante siendo que Pikachu se percató de eso y miraba a su Amigo como entrenador Pokemon.

−Pikachu al parecer tengo un presentimiento de que alguien nos siguió de Hojas Gemelas −dijo Ash mirando a todos los lados −. Espero que no haya sido ella debido a que, si fue, puede correr un gran peligro aquí.

Pikachu miro con más preocupación a Ash debido a que si sabe lo que siente en preocupación por aquella persona amada siendo que él se siente raro cuando Buneary le abraza y le intenta besar sintiendo como algo raro en su corazón por aquella Pokemon conejo, siendo que después de unos minutos ambos llegaron al centro Pokemon donde estaba repleto esperando varios minutos casi perdiendo la esperanza de poder tener un cuarto para estar pasando los días que puedan estar en Corazonada, hasta que en ese momento Ash abrió bien grande los ojos al ver de lejos a Brock que salía del ascensor siendo que corre demasiado rápido con Pikachu para poder ponerse detrás de una columna de concreto del edificio asistencia de Pokemones como de Personas.

−No puede ser que sea −dijo Ash mirando un poco mirando como su antiguo compañero que sale del lugar con un Kimono de color blanco como Hakama del mismo color saliendo a la calle −. No puede ser que Brock esté aquí, eso significa que algunos de mis amigos y la misma Dawn pueden estar aquí, rayos se me complicaron las cosas si mis sospechas son ciertas.

Ash fue a donde estaba la enfermera Joy que estaba un poco más relajada después de atender a muchas personas siendo que ve a Ash le sonríe debido a que ella como a todas sus hermanas como primas gemelas hablan mucho de él.

−Hola Ash cuanto tiempo sin verte en esta región −dijo la enfermera sonriendo de manera pacífica mirando a Ash −. ¿Qué te trae de nuevo por Sinnoh y acaso ese no era tu compañero?

−De eso quería preguntar enfermera Joy −dijo Ash mirando a los ojos de la mujer que se sorprende un poco y como que se sonroja un chiquito mirando a nuestro protagonista −. Es que ahora no viajamos, pero ¿El vino solo?

−Ahora que lo dices −dijo ella tomando su libreta revisando los datos de las personas registradas −. Pues no, el vino con tres mujeres estando en los cuartos cuatro, cinco y seis del segundo piso siendo que la última duerme sola.

−¿Puede darme los nombres? −pregunto Ash ya casi con la cara pálida y con el miedo de que presentía −. Es que quiero saber con quién anda Brock siendo que como soy su amigo y todo eso.

−Pues claro Ash −respondió la enfermera Joy sonriendo y le miro a los ojos −. Pues se inscribió junto a una tal Zoey, una tal Delia y una chica de nombre Dawn que creo que es la misma chica que los acompaño en su viaje, ¿Verdad?, ¿Ash?

−Ah lo siento −dijo Ash intentando asimilar aquella información debido a que ahora estaba con un gran terror al saber que la Misma Dawn lo siguió después de aquella despedida que separo a ambos de su amor, pero también tenía mucho terror al saber que su madre estaba sin que el conozca la situación de ella haciendo su misión más difícil y también sintió tristeza por Zoey que buscaba a Paul para poder amarlo sintiendo una nostalgia por su amor por Dawn −. Necesito un cuarto por favor y revise a mi Pikachu que necesito después hablar con algunas personas por Video-teléfono.

−Tendrás el cuarto número seis del tercer piso del centro donde el video-teléfono es de uso público aquí en la recepción −dijo la enfermería Joy tomando a Pikachu que sonríe siendo que Ash se va al ascensor con sus cosas para tomarlo −. Al parecer no quiere que sepa que están aquí, así que no diré nada y vamos a revisarte Pikachu.

Pikachu Asintió, mientras eso pasaba en el centro Pokemon, en el centro de policía de ciudad corazonada que estaba junto Al Gimnasio de Melissa (Fantina) que era especial tipo fantasma que estaba dentro del recinto policial, más bien en la oficina de la oficial Jenny que era la gran mandamás de aquella ciudad teniendo a disposición a varias compañías de policía del lugar para la protección de las personas como Pokemones siendo que Jenny estaba con un traje de policía estilo casi militar siendo una camisa de manga azul marino de mangas largas casi sin abrochar a la altura de sus pechos llevando una camisa negra más con pantalones largos del mismo telar y unas botas de color negra viendo los papeles estando un espía del equipo Galáctico en frente de ella con dos policías que lo vigilaban.

−Como dicen mis hombres, eres uno del miembro del grupo delictual de la región conocido como Galáctico −dijo la Oficial Jenny viendo al recluta que no decía nada −. Me informaron que estabas como viendo detenidamente a una chica y como investigue ella es una coordinadora Pokemon que participo dando buenas presentaciones y quiero saber, ¿Cuál es la intención de tu organización en esta ciudad?, siendo que ustedes no son de estar muy cerca de este lugar.

−No diré nada que esté haciendo −dijo ese recluta con la mirada seria −. El gran Helio hará que Sinnoh tiemble ante el siendo que es muy fuerte y debido a que ustedes la sociedad saben la verdad de él.

−Tu sabes algo siendo que hare cualquier cosa para proteger esta ciudad como Gimnasio y Pokemons −dijo Melissa mirando enojada a aquel recluta que no dice nada −. Déjenme unos minutos a solas y hare que Hable.

−Nosotros nos encargaremos −dijo la oficial Jenny mirando seria al recluta del grupo delictual −. Llévenselos de aquí que no quiero verlo más.

Los hombres de la Oficial se llevaron al recluta lejos de ahí siendo que Jenny se voltea y mira por la ventana la ciudad junto a Melissa.

−Tenemos que buscar a entrenadores muy fuertes para poder luchar en el caso de que esa organización haga una acción en contra de la ciudad −dijo La oficial mirando aquella ciudad −. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

−Pues tengo a un entrenador en mente que nos puede ayudar −hablo Melissa con una sonrisa en su rostro −. Apuesto que él se encuentra en esta ciudad.

Mientras esto pasaba en la comisaría de Policías de Corazonada, en una tienda de Ropa Japonesa estaban Delia que usaba un Kimono ajustado a su figura sacando más que una hemorragia nasal a varios jóvenes de ahí, siendo uno de color rojo con muchas flores de loto en la parte inferior más con una cinta de color negra en su cadera acompañada de Zoey que más llevaba un Kimono sin manga larga y que solo le llegaba hasta las rodillas siendo de color azul y sin flores más con un cinturón de color rojo en su cadera, siendo que estaban en frente del cambiador esperando a Dawn.

−Vamos Dawn −dijo Zoey de brazos cruzados con la mirada seria −. Rápido que te pareces a una abuela así.

−Es que me da pena salir asi siendo que parezco como una muñeca −dijo ella sonrojada −. Espero que Ash no me vea si lo encuentro en esta ropa.

−Tonterías −dijo Delia −. Mi Hijo te Ama después de lo que me contaste en el camino y más cuando decidió irse de la casa mía.

−Ok −dijo La chica de cabello azul saliendo con un Kimono de color celeste con cinta de color roja en su cadera, ajustado a sus curvas sacando muchas hemorragias nasales siendo que tenía un moño de color amarillo en su cabello siendo que estaba acompaña de su Buneary que estaba con su chaquetita de color naranjo mientras que Piplup estaba jugando con el Glameow de Zoey donde pasan las horas en aquella ciudad llegando la Noche donde nuestras chicas pasaron por tiendas viendo templos antiguos de la ciudad como turismo y comprando muchas cosas llevando en sus bolsos, mientras tanto Ash había salido del centro Pokemon solo dejando a Pikachu en su cuarto durmiendo habiendo ya poca gente dirigiéndose a un puente del rio que pasaba de norte a Sur de la ciudad, no sabiendo que su madre con Zoey llegaron al centro Pokemon con los Pokemones donde dejaron a Dawn que paseara por el mismo Puente debido a que ella empezó a recordar su infancia donde pequeña iba con su padre que descanse en paz paseando por todo la ciudad, donde las luces se apagaron y se prendieron las luces de los postes, donde ella estaba apoyada en la baranda del puente mirando la luna.

−¿Dónde estarás Ash? −pregunto Dawn sintiendo unos pasos que se acercan dónde estaba ella y se giró mirando las calles oscuras siendo que aun los postes de Luz no se encendían siendo que segundos después se prendieron uno a uno −. ¿Quién está ahí?

En eso una imagen de una persona se aparece cuando se prende la luz de un poste siendo el mismo Ash que se detuvo abriendo los ojos como Dawn en aquel encuentro a la vista de la luna llena como de las estrellas, siendo que la coordinadora se acerca lentamente a Ash.

−¿Por qué? −dijo Ash mirando a Dawn que se detiene −. ¿Por qué me seguiste de Hojas Gemelas?

−Ash −hablo Dawn con algunas lágrimas en los ojos −. Yo…Sé que dijiste es…

−Sabes la razón por la que tuve que alejarme eh igual viniste persiguiendo −dijo Ash mirando a la chica que le ve con los ojos abiertos −. Ahora veo que mi madre está aquí como Brock y Zoey

−No te enojes −dijo Dawn mirando a los de su amado −. Yo te Amo mucho y al verte en ese momento con ese abrazo me destrozo mucho el corazón, además te dije que no me importa lo que me pase porque quiero estar al lado tuyo, caminar contigo y estar en todos los momentos unidos.

−Dawn verte herida con tus Pokemones me dio mucha angustia y rabia al no poder proteger a la chica que yo en verdad Amo siendo que es verdad que en nuestro tiempo separado solo sentía solo una gran amistad, pero demostraste un afecto mayor hacia mí y en muchas ocasiones en mis viajes como en Unova y Kalos me recordaron mucho a ti en lo que siento y comenzó a nacer en ese momento −dijo Ash mirando a Dawn que abre los ojos y se sonroja un poco −. Mi madre no estuvo con mi padre siendo que no lo conocí nunca y de ahí no sabía hace poco que era el Amor hacia una persona, pero ya que estas aquí…

−Ash −dijo Dawn mirando como su joven entrenador −. ¿Estás enojado más de lo normal?

−Solo la mitad está enojada −dijo Ash acercándose a Dawn donde le da un abrazo fuerte donde ella se queda inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos como más sonrojada en ese momento −. La otra mitad es de felicidad debido a que te extrañe.

−Ash −dijo Dawn soltando unas lágrimas leves de sus ojos de color zafiro −. Gracias y no te dejare porque te Amo.

−Igual te Amo −dijo Ash dándose un beso con la coordinadora Pokemon durando muchos minutos donde se separan por la Falta de Aire −. Volvamos y déjame decirte que te ves bella con ese Kimono.

−Tu no estas nada mal con ese Kimono estilo Samurái −respondió ella soteniendo el brazo de Ash estando muy apegados caminando en dirección de Al centro Pokemon −. Volvamos.

En el transcurso del camino ambos hablaron de lo que paso en su llegada a Corazonada como el camino que hicieron siendo que minutos después llegan al centro Pokemon donde hay una Patrulla policial dejando en pregunta a nuestra pareja siendo que entran y La Oficial Jenny estaba ahí en frente del mostrador de la enfermera Joy.

−Aquí estas Ash Ketchum −dijo La Oficial −. Tengo que pedirte que me acompañes a un lugar Privado para hablar.

 **Continuara.**

¿Qué pasara con Ash Ketchum y sus Amigos?

¿Qué pasara con ciudad corazonada?

¿Ash podrá perdonar a su madre?

 **En el Próximo Capitulo: El Plan de quemar Corazonada**

 **Espero comentarios y a la próxima amigos.**

 **SEAN FAVORITES**


	20. Plan de quemar Corazonada

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son de propiedad de Satoshi tajiri.

 **Sean Favorites y espero Reviews/Comentarios  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: El Plan de quemar Corazonada**

Luego de que nuestra pareja se volviese encontrar en ciudad corazonada al momento de la noche y de resolver sus problemas emocionales provocado por la separación debido a que el equipo Galáctico hacía de las suyas, habían vuelto al centro Pokemon de la misma ciudad poco después, donde les estaba esperando dentro del recinto de curación Pokemon/Humano la oficial Jenny que estaba hablando con la enfermera Joy para pedir información del mismo paradero de Ash, pero cuando el con Dawn llegan la misma mujer de la policía se voltea y le pide a nuestro protagonista que le acompañe al cuartel de Policía para hablar de un asunto importante y que tenía relación con la seguridad en general de la ciudad como sus habitantes y Pokemon

−Aquí estas Ash ketchum −dijo la Oficial Jenny mirando al joven de pelo de color azabache mientras que su novia de cabello azul de nombre de Dawn no sabía que estaba pasando en ese mismo momento con su amado que ve a la mujer policía con un poco de sorpresa y atento estaba debido a que la mirada de la misma Jenny estaba seria −. Necesito que me acompañes al cuartel.

−¿Paso algo Oficial? −pregunto Ash que estaba mirando a aquella mujer que asintió −. Está bien, le acompañare.

−Momento −dijo Dawn que como Ash estaban aún vestidos con esos Kimonos para las festividades de la ciudad agarrándose de su brazo derecho haciendo que nuestro Entrenador Pokemon se sonroje un poco y de una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que la mujer les dio una mirada picara.

−No dejare que se vaya solo de nuevo −dijo Dawn con una mirada seria dejando sorprendido a su Novio que sonríe de manera cálida −. Iré con Ash le guste o no.

−Está bien −dijo la Oficial saliendo del Recinto seguido de nuestra Pareja viendo como la mujer estaba entrando en la patrulla Policial −. Pero nadie debe saber de esto.

−Muy bien −dijo Ash y Dawn asintió ante la respuesta de su amado, pero en ese momento −. ¡Ash!.

El ya nombrado se gira abriendo los ojos al ver a su misma madre de Nombre Delia que estaba junto a Brock y Zoey que esta última le estaba mirando de una manera molesta debido a que el mismo le dijo que no podía hacer nada para encontrar a Paul y que no le podía acompañar en su viaje lastimando en el corazón a la coordinadora de cabello rojo y dueña del Glameow, junto a ellos estaba Pikachu que corrió hacia su amigo y este le abraza como Piplup con Dawn siendo un gran afecto de Amistad de Pokemon con entrenador, pero Ash miro a su madre que baja la mirada mientras que Brock se toma la nuca con el brazo derecho en señal de Vergüenza, pero el mismo entrenador del Pikachu cerró los ojos dando una sonrisa leve.

−Se porque están aquí ustedes dos sea mi madre y Brock −dijo Ash provocando que el mismo criador Pokemon baje la mirada de la verdad y la razón de porque están Ahí debido a que el con la madre de Ash y algunos de sus amigos le trataron de un fracasado total debido a sus derrotas en todas las ligas en la que él ha participado exceptuando la liga Naranja siendo que esa no era profesional, sino más bien uno de estilo de exhibición donde en esa gano el trofeo, pero le dolió cuando ellos le trataron de esa forma, pero el abrió los ojos mirando a su Amigo y madre −. Ustedes llegaron aquí y saben porque me eh ido de la región de Kanto, solo diré que no volveré a esa región debido a que aquí puedo estar con Dawn.

−Ash −dijo la chica de cabello azul con las mejillas ya un poco sonrojadas, pero estando un poco triste mirando a su amado −. Ash, ellos están arrepentidos y por eso han venido a este lugar para solo pedirte perdón.

−Dawn tiene razón −dijo Delia mirando a su hijo con unas lágrimas que estaban saliendo de sus ojos −. Como una madre mi deber es estar a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas como apoyarte porque eres mi hijo, cierto que no eh sido una madre buena contigo, pero te imploro por favor que me perdone y prometo que seré mejor madre contigo y no me burlare nunca porque sé que eres feliz por lo que eres

−También a mi Ash −dijo Brock llorando cómicamente −. Te considero mi hermano por ser un gran amigo que me demostró que con una derrota no se acaba, sino más bien es un nuevo comienzo para superar los obstáculos.

−No sé si perdonarlos −dijo Ash mirando ahora a su novia que aún le seguía mirando −. Los perdonare solo por ella, pero no regresare a Kanto ya que decidí empezar de cero y que mejor que estar con la persona que Amo con mi corazón.

−Ash −dijo Dawn besando la mejilla del lado derecho de su entrenador −. Te Amo.

−Bueno si dejaron todo eso es mejor que vayamos al centro de policía que tengo que hablar con ustedes −hablo la oficial de policía dentro para hacer que Ash con Dawn se suban con ella en el asiento trasero, pero en eso Zoey se subió al del copiloto.

−Oiga bájese que estos son asuntos importantes −dijo la mujer Policía −. Salga ahora.

−Espere −dijo Ash sintiendo que la chica de cabello rojo estaba soltando unas lágrimas con la mirada baja donde Dawn se pone triste por su amiga como rival debido al dolor de no poder estar con el ser amado como lo era Paul −. Ella ira con nosotros porque debe tener información que puede ser relevante en lo que nos haya llamado.

−Está bien −dijo la oficial Jenny con una mirada serie −. Solo espero que no pase nada.

El coche policial partió del centro Pokemon para dirigirse al cuartel de la policía de la ciudad corazonada dejando con tristeza y Nostalgia a Brock como a la madre de Ash que sostenía en sus Brazos al Glameow de Zoey que los acompaño a su hijo con su novia, donde entraron al centro Pokemon pasando luego unos diez minutos y nuestros Protagonistas estaban ya dentro de la Oficina de la Oficial Jenny que se cambió de Ropa llevando una camisa de manga corta de color azul oscuro y debajo de esa camisa tenía una polera de color negra llevando además guantes blancos y pantalones del mismo color de la camisa con Botas oscuras mientras miraba la ventana y en ese prendió un cigarrillo mientras que los jóvenes estaban sentados en el sofá mirando a aquella mujer.

−¿Qué es lo que quiere? −pregunto Ash mirando a la Oficial que aspiro el Humo −. Debe ser algo como importante.

−Asi es −respondio la mujer volteándose −. Les dire que paso con el equipo galáctico,

−¡¿Equipo Galactico?! −gritaron los tres abriendo los ojos mientras que Ash apretó los puños y Pikachu como Piplup estaban serios −. ¿Qué paso con ese grupo?

−Lo que paso es que −dijo la mujer cerrando los ojos recordando como uno de sus reclutas estaba en frente de ella y Melissa en ese mismo cuarto.

 **Flashback**

−Como dicen mis hombres, eres uno del miembro del grupo delictual de la región conocido como Galáctico −dijo la Oficial Jenny viendo al recluta que no decía nada −. Me informaron que estabas como viendo detenidamente a una chica y como investigue ella es una coordinadora Pokemon que participo dando buenas presentaciones y quiero saber, ¿Cuál es la intención de tu organización en esta ciudad?, siendo que ustedes no son de estar muy cerca de este lugar.

−No diré nada que esté haciendo −dijo ese recluta con la mirada seria −. El gran Helio hará que Sinnoh tiemble ante el siendo que es muy fuerte y debido a que ustedes la sociedad saben la verdad de él.

−Tu sabes algo siendo que hare cualquier cosa para proteger esta ciudad como Gimnasio y Pokemons −dijo Melissa mirando enojada a aquel recluta que no dice nada −. Déjenme unos minutos a solas y hare que Hable.

−Nosotros nos encargaremos −dijo la oficial Jenny mirando seria al recluta del grupo delictual −. Llévenselos de aquí que no quiero verlo más.

Los hombres de la Oficial se llevaron al recluta lejos de ahí siendo que Jenny se voltea y mira por la ventana la ciudad junto a Melissa.

−Tenemos que buscar a entrenadores muy fuertes para poder luchar en el caso de que esa organización haga una acción en contra de la ciudad −dijo La oficial mirando aquella ciudad −. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

−Pues tengo a un entrenador en mente que nos puede ayudar −hablo Melissa con una sonrisa en su rostro −. Apuesto que él se encuentra en esta ciudad.

 **Fin del Flashback**

−Eso es lo que paso −dijo la mujer sentada en su escritorio mientras que Ash y las dos chicas con los Pokemons estaban sin habla −. Supe que llegaste a la Final de la region Kalos teniendo un buen desempeño como lucha en tus otras ligas ganando la Liga Naranja como el de la batalla de la frontera donde una prima mía me lo informo y que en todas las regiones en las que tu viajaste, haz ayudado en la lucha contra equipos como el Rocket, Magma entre muchos más ayudando a los Pokemon y entrenadores, por eso te llame a ti para que nos puedas ayudar en vencer de una vez por todas a estos rufianes y poder defender la paz como seguridad de Ciudad corazonada que es el mismo corazón de la región de Sinnoh.

Dawn como Zoey al escuchar la razón de porque la Mujer Policía necesita de Ash se sorprendieron mucho debido a que eran unas novatas con la comparación de Viajes y en las cuales el mismo entrenador ha podido tener mucha experiencia en las batallas como logros.

−Oficial Jenny −dijo Ash mirando a la mujer policía que sostenía el cigarrillo en los dedos medio e índice de su mano derecha cubierto por el guante blanco observando con seriedad −. La Razón por la que llegue a esta ciudad y parti de Pueblo de Hojas gemelas es de vencer a ese Equipo Galáctico para que no dañen más a los Pokemon como entrenadores debido a que ellos lastimaron a mi Novia y eso no les puedo perdonar, así que puede contar conmigo para poder luchar contra ellos y poder así vencerlos.

En ese momento llego un Policía abriendo de forma Abrupta la puerta dejando perplejos a los presentes.

−Oficial −dijo el policía sosteniendo unos papeles −. El recluta que teníamos preso confeso el plan que tiene su líder en contra de la ciudad y al parecer ahora van en serio y puede correr peligro todo Pokemon como visitante al Festival de Corazonada.

−Pásame ese Informe −dijo La mujer Policía que recibió los papeles donde le dio permiso para que su subordinado deje la oficina donde salió, pocos minutos después de leerlo dio una mirada seria y dejo los documentos en su escritorio golpeando la mesa con la mano izquierda en forma de puño.

−¿Qué decía ese Informe? −pregunto Zoey −. Debe ser algo muy terrible.

−Lo es −dijo la mujer poniéndose de Pie −. Planean prenderle fuego a esta ciudad en dos días más.

Todos los presentes se quedaron con los ojos abiertos eh impactado por la crueldad de ese equipo galáctico en contra del Bienestar de los Pokemon y de las personas con el fin malévolos, donde en ese momento se escucha una explosión en las afueras de la ciudad como la gente Gritando con sus Pokemon en las calles mirando el humo de esa explosión de lejos donde había un templo muy conocido de esos lugares estando en llamas debido a que una oficial como lo era Mars estaba ahí con un charizard con una sonrisa malvada.

−Iré −dijo Ash corriendo y saliendo de la oficina de la Oficial Jenny acompañado de Dawn y Zoey en dirección hacia la Pelea.

Continuara...

¿Qué pasara con la pelea entre Mars?

¿Ash la podrá vencer?

¿Cómo se defenderá la ciudad ante el Equipo Galactico?

 **En el Próximo Capitulo: Estilo de pelea eléctrico**

 **Den Favorites y espero reviews**


	21. Estilo de Pelea electrico

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son de propiedad de Satoshi tajiri.

 **Nota: espero que les guste este nuevo Capitulo siendo que el arco de Sinnoh posiblemente se este acercando al final para comenzar con uno nuevo arco, pero no dire mas detalles de eso, espero comentarios como Reviews y Favorites para que puedan seguir la Historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Estilo de Pelea eléctrico.**

Nuestra Historia continua en la noche de ciudad Corazonada en el cual vemos a nuestro héroe Ash Ketchum corriendo junto a su gran amigo Pikachu, su Novia Dawn con Zoey en dirección al lugar que había mucho humo más con llamas en las afueras de la ciudad siendo que se estaba quemando un templo gracias a los ataques de un Charizard que era controlado por una de las líderes del equipo Galaxia como lo era Mars que seguía con una sonrisa malvada al ver como ese templo se quemaba y era símbolo del bienestar de los Pokemon como de los humanos de la ciudad, en el cual Ash con los demás llegaron a los pocos minutos, siendo que este estaba con una mirada seria como de enojada al encontrarse con aquella chica de cabello rojo debido a que esa misma había dejado lastimado a Dawn como a Buneary cuando ataco el laboratorio del Profesor Rowan, pero Mars les miro como Charizard.

−¿Eh? −dijo Mars viendo esa cara de Ash enojado teniendo una risa más malvada −. Me acuerdo de ti, tu eres el mocoso que no pudo hacer nada por esa tonta que está al lado tuyo como de ese Pokemon bobo como conejo.

−Esto se acaba ahora, tú y esa organización ya han hecho muchos daños a las personas como a los Pokemon −dijo Ash siendo que Pikachu en frente para estar listo para la inminente pelea Pokemon contra ese Charizard y el entrenador de Kanto mira a Dawn −. Además, por tu culpa casi pierdo a la chica que en verdad amo y quiero.

−Ay Ash −dijo Dawn sonrojada como con algunas lágrimas que se le salían mientras que Zoey les miraba con una sonrisa debido a que se imaginaba que así podría ser la vida de ella con Paul, siendo que en su mente se puso a pensar mientras comenzó a mirar a Ash que seguía con esa mirada de seriedad y de enojo contra aquella chica del equipo Galactico−. Que suerte tienes Dawn al estar con Ash, la lucha sin importar nada y demuestra cada día que es capaz de lograr hacer grandes cosas, además de que te ama y mucho, eres una chica con suerte.

−Qué lindo, pero ahora acabare con ustedes y no me importa si mueren, nuestros objetivos están claros, asi verán el poder del equipo Galaxia o Galáctico como quieran llamarlo −dijo Mars aun con esa sonrisa malvada teniendo a su Charizard en frente de ella listo para para luchar −. No servirá de lo que hagan.

−Eso lo veremos −dijo Ash con una sonrisa aun estando serio −. ¡Vamos Pikachu!.

El Pokemon eléctrico asintió y se fue corriendo en contra del Pokemon de Mars que estaba de brazos cruzado como se acercaba el Pikachu de su rival.

−Charizard lanzallamas −ordeno la chica de cabello rojo y de la boca del Pokemon de fuego salio una gran llamarada que no solo iba hacia Pikachu, si no a nuestros amigos siendo que Ash al ver la dimensión de ese lanzallamas supo que tenía que hacer −. Electro-bola.

Pikachu asintió siendo que salta y usa una electro-bola que lo lanza a aquel lanzallamas, provocando que ambos ataques choquen haciendo que estos exploten en el cual todos se cubrieron debido a que había mucho humo en el lugar y al abrir los ojos vieron un cráter entre medio de Charizard y Pikachu dejando con esto muy pensativa a Mars que veía a aquel Pokemon eléctrico que se veía que no tenía un rasguño.

−Ese ataque al menos le tuvo que haber hecho un daño, pero si no es así −dijo la chica viendo al Pokemon de Ash que seguía mirándole como a su Charizard dejándole con los ojos abiertos y viéndole con un poco de ira aun pensando en esta situación que estaba teniendo−. Aún está en su segunda fase, si evoluciona estará a niveles muy inalcanzables comparándose con un legendario, así que si oh si tengo que derrotarle.

−Pikachu, ve y usa cola de Hierro −dijo Ash siendo que su Pokemon como mejor amigo del alma corrió en contra de Charizard, pero en eso Mars ordena colmillo Igneo haciendo que los colmillos de este se enciendan, pero Píkachu salta cuando el mismo Charizard lo ataca y le da en la espalda a este que cae al suelo dejando impresionada a Dawn como Zoey que veian esto, aunque la última no se lo creía −. Ash es asombroso debido a que Pikachu está luchando de una gran manera.

−Pues claro −dijo Dawn sonriendo aun sonrojada con los ojos brillosos −. Mi Ash en todos los combates entrega todo su corazón y lucha con todo para obtener el triunfo.

−¡Vamos Charizard! −grito Mars, mientras que su Pokemon se levantaba poco a poco jadeando de cansancio mientras que Ash como Pikachu estaban como si no hubiera descanso provocando que la chica de cabello rojo se ponga Furiosa ya con su Pokemon de Fuego de Pie −. ¡Usa lanzallamas a toda potencia!

−¡Ve Pikachu! −dijo Ash siendo que Pikachu corre mientras que Charizard estaba cargando un gran y poderoso lanzallamas que iba a salir de su boca, entonces la rata amarilla fue a mucha velocidad y se puso detrás del Pokemon de Fuego que se gira para verlo, pero algo paso en ese momento, la cola de Pikachu se volvió eléctrica dejando un resplandor para acestar un golpe en la cabeza de Charizard que impacta al suelo quedando derrotado mientras que el roedor de Ash se queda unos pasos atrás aun con su cola eléctrica dejando impresionada a Zoey como Dawn, siendo que la primera pensaba en lo que había sucedido −. Ese ataque no era cola de Hierro.

−Tienes Razon Zoey −dijo Dawn mirando a Pikachu que volvió con la cola normal −. La cola de hierro es un ataque muy potente estilo de metal que es muy efectivo contra Pokemon tipo Roca y algunos de Pelea como a los demás dependiendo de la efectividad de ese golpe, pero en este caso…

−Se hizo una cola trueno −dijo Ash sonriendo mientras que veía como aquella chica del equipo Galáctico tenía los ojos abiertos observando a su Pokemon que estaba derrotado −. ¡Estúpido Pokemon! ¿¡Cómo no puedes ganarle a esa rata inmunda y ese mocoso?!

−¡No le hables así! −grito Ash enojado con esta situación mientras tanto que ya Mars cerró los ojos guardando su Charizard en la Pokeball mientras empezaba a retroceder −. No creas que, con esta victoria, esta ciudad este a salvo, sé que deben conocer los planes de nuestro líder, pero nuestro gran equipo nunca fallara y dominara el mundo cuando caiga esta región.

−¿Vas a Huir? −pregunto Enojada Dawn que aprieta los puños recordando de que ella con Zoey y Ash estaban con trajes como Kimonos y todo por el festival de la ciudad de Corazonada, mientras que la chica de cabello rojo reía un poco −. Pues no me queda opción.

−¡Detente! −grito Zoey que corrió en contra de ella, pero la de equipo Galaxia lanzo una bomba de humo que se dispersó negando la visibilidad de nuestros Héroes que no veían, pero cuando el humo salió no había señales de la chica de cabelo rojo dejando muy molestas a Dawn como a los demás, pero entonces en ese momento llego la oficial Jenny junto a varios policías que traían consigo a varios Piplups que empezaron a lanzar chorros de agua como rayos burbuja para empezar a menos terminar con el incendio del templo, entonces la mujer Policía miro a Ash esperando tener buenas noticias de una posible captura, pero el entrenador de la región de Kanto como de pelo color Azabache negó con la cabeza dejando serio a la mujer de nombre Jenny y les dio el permiso de irse de nuevo al centro Pokemon, siendo que Dawn iba tomado de la mano derecha con su novio Ash que sonreía en el camino, mientras tanto Zoey estaba adelantada jugando con Pikachu que reia ante esto, pero el joven de pelo color azabache tenía la mirada como perdida en el cual la chica de cabello azul se percató −. ¿Qué es lo que pasa Ash?

−Es que me parece muy raro de que ellos dieran como una señal tan obvia en dar este ataque al templo −respondio Ash dejando pensativa a su chica de cabello azul oscuro como de ojos color zafiro deteniéndose mientras tanto Zoey con Pikachu se alejaba y Ash mira al cielo estrellado −. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

−No te preocupes −dijo Dawn poniéndose en frente de él tomándole con delicadeza ambas manos enrollando con las suyas sonrojando un poco a Ash −. No importa lo que pase ahora y en adelante, te amo mucho Ash y gracias a eso soy fuerte, además nunca estarás solo.

−Dawn −hablo Ash mirando a la chica, siendo que este se separa −. No te eh dicho algo.

La chica al mirar la expresión de Ash creyo que este iba a salir de nuevo oh dejarla sola por protegerla haciéndola creer, pero más temía y le dolía mucho el pecho al pensar que el mismo entrenador le estaba a punto de decir que no le ama de verdad, entonces Ash le vio a los ojos estando unos centímetros alejado de ella.

−Dawn, te acuerdas la noche en que encontramos a Manaphy y cuando nos confesamos −dijo Ash viendo como la chica asentia con una mirada de preocupación clara −. Pues hable con Scott y en poco tiempo, mejor dicho, en años estare en los cerebros de la batalla de frontera y posiblemente gracias a eso no nos vamos a poder por un tiempo.

Esas palabras quedaron como clavadas en el pecho de Dawn teniendo unas ganas de llorar debido a que no quería separarse de Ash nuevamente y posiblemente para siempre, siendo que el entrenador Pokemon empieza a recordar aquella video-llamada que hizo en la ciudad plateada de la región de Kanto en el transcurso del viaje para llegar a Sinnoh.

 **Recuerdos de Ash.**

−Con que eso paso… ya veo −dijo Scott a la video-llamada mientras miraba a Ash con una cara de tristeza con los ojos sin vida −. Si, por eso quiero decirte que si puedo aceptar ese puesto, pero con una condición.

−¿Cuál es la condición? −pregunto el castaño de lentes oscuros teniendo ya casi algo previsto de lo que Ash le iba a preguntar −.Quiero que este en Sinnoh ese gimnasio. Dijo Ash dejando sorprendido al dueño de la frontera.

−Pues… está bien, no hay problema, pero estará listo en dos años la construcción de tu arena siendo tú el octavo cerebro. Dijo el de camisa Hawaiana−Te pido que sea en cuatro, ya que quiero seguir entrenando para ser más fuerte, cuando esté listo firmo todo eso −dijo Ash con una leve sonrisa.

−Pues me parce bien, en cuatro años estarábien, hasta luego Ash y gracias por aceptar−dijo Scott cortando la llamada.

 **Fin de los recuerdos de Ash**.

Al terminar de recordar Ash, estaba riéndose siendo que la chica le ve con unas lágrimas debido a que no sabía del porque la repentina risa del entrenador, entonces este le abrazo rodeando sus brazos en la cadera de la chica que se sonroja aun con esas lágrimas.

−¿De qué te ríes? −pregunto la coordinadora Pokemon que ve al joven que se sigue riendo −. ¿En serio creíste que dejaría sola a mi chica?

−Ay Ash −dijo Dawn que se separa y le da una bofetada con una sonrisa dejando en el suelo a ese chico que ella ama −. Una broma así y juro que hare mi Piplup haga un pico-taladro en cierta parte tuya.

−Lo sé −dijo Ash sonriendo poniéndose de pie y yendo con Dawn de regreso al centro Pokemon sabiendo que no podía hacerle eso a la chica que en verdad ama, mientras que esto pasaba, en la guarida del equipo Galactico estaba el líder Helio viendo una pantalla gigante en el cual se muestra un hombre que no se veía por la oscuridad −. Ya los preparativos del ataque están listos, pero es gracias a su enseñanza que pasa esto, los atacaremos de sorpresa.

−Bien, pero preocupa aquel soldado tuyo que capturaron y veo que Ash Ketchum está en esa ciudad más con la líder y la oficial de Policía, así que ten cuidado, además este recién es la primera fase para que el mundo nos tema, solo recuerda que debes tener cadáveres de personas como de Pokemon.

−Si señor −dijo Helio mirando aun la pantalla con una sonrisa malvada −. Por cierto, encontré a tres que pertenecen a tu organización, ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

−Excelente −dijo el misterioso Hombre −. Con ellos probaremos nuestro experimento que provocara miedo al mundo, pero ahora debes enfocarte en este ataque y no me falles en esto, pero captura si oh si a Manaphy.

−No se preocupe en eso −decia Helio mientras que en el centro Pokemon estaba Ash con Dawn, Zoey y Pikachu con los ojos abiertos como Delia con varios Pokemon y personas estaban en la recepción con algunas marcas de Golpes como el mismo Brock en el suelo apoyado contra la pared junto a la Enfermera Joy, mientras que veinte agentes estaban saliendo con una Manaphy inconsciente −. Ya me encargué de eso y verán el dolor de una vez por todas.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

¿Quién será el hombre de la pantalla?

¿Qué hara Ash con el equipo Galatico?

¿Cuál será el gran plan en contra de SInnoh y el Mundo?

 **En el siguiente Capitulo:** Déjame luchar contigo


	22. Déjame luchar contigo

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son de propiedad de Satoshi tajiri.

 **Espero comentarios y sean Favorites.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22: Déjame luchar contigo.**

Nos encontramos en un nuevo dia en diudad corazonada siendo que han pasado dos después del ataque de Mars al templo en el que fue derrotada por Ash Ketchum demostrando un poco de su fuerza utilizando a Pikachu, pero también han pasado esos dos días del cobarde ataque de la misma organización como lo es el equipo Galáctico en contra del mismo centro Pokemon en el cual capturaron y raptaron a Manaphy que Dawn había atrapado en el mismo dia en que ella con Ash confesaron sus sentimientos comenzando con la hermosa relación, pero estaban dentro de la habitación número siete sentados viendo las camas en la que estaba la madre de Ash con algunas marcas de heridas como Brock con Piplup y Buneary, siendo que el joven de pelo color azabache estaba con los puños apretados por la molestia que le daba al ver a las personas que él quería en ese estado en el cual Dawm se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su amado.

−Ash están al menos bien −dijo Dawn con su vestimenta habitual mientras que Ash estaba con la ropa de la que viajo a Sinnoh mirando con enojo a su madre herida como Brock, pero la chica de cabello azul le tomo de la mano derecha −. Pero sé que estás enojado y me lastima al ver que se llevaron a Manaphy y no me gustaría pensar en las cosas horribles que estos malvados le estén haciendo.

−¿Manaphy? −Pregunto Zoey con una gota mientras ella solo tenía una blusa de color roja más con un jean de color azul marino ajustado a su figura mientras que observaba a la pareja que se sonroja mucho y en especialmente a Dawn que solo asiente dejando con la boca abierta a la coordinadora de cabello rojo −. Pero ese es un Pokemon legendario que tiene habilidades especiales con el agua.

−Si −dijo Ash sonriendo aun sonrojado −. Lo encontramos justo en la noche en ciudad plateada donde yo y Dawn nos confesamos como dimos nuestro primer beso, aunque en ese momento cuando la vi con él, parecía una madre bonita y me parecía a su padre.

−Ash cállate que me avergüenzo con eso −dijo la chica de cabello azul tapándose la cara con ambas manos mientras movía su cabeza como negándola de manera cómica mientras que Zoey estaba con las mejillas infladas aguantando las risas debido a que eso era muy ridículo, entonces no pudo aguantar más comenzando a reírse mucho con el cual con eso despertó a Piplup como Buneary que estaban con los ojos en blanco viendo a la coordinadora de cabello rojo que seguía riéndose −. Jajajajaja, entonces eran asi como una familia jajajajajaja es que Dawn es como mandona y un poco enojona.

−¡No lo soy! −grito ahora Dawn dejando con un grito a Delia como Brock que abren los ojos dando un grito provocando que muchos del centro Pokemon sean personas oh no se acerquen estando con los ojos en blanco quejándose mientras que Ash hacia reverencias pidiendo perdón en el cual Dawn estaba jugando con sus dos dedos índices estando más avergonzada por lo que había provocado su grito −. Perdón por el grito.

−Mama −dijo Ash después de terminar de disculparse yendo donde estaba su madre que sonreía mirándole, mientras este tenía como ojos llorosos debido a la situación−. Perdóname por no haber estado aquí para protegerte debido a que yo… yo.

−Ash −dijo Delia tocando la mejilla con su mano del mismo lado a su hijo que cierra los ojos parando de llorar siendo aún acariciado por su querida madre −. No me importa lo que me pasé a mí, de veras, solo me importa que tu estés bien debido a que eres la razón mía para vivir debido a que cuando te perdí y decidiste venir aquí a Sinnoh, mi corazón se partió en miles de pedazo debido a que eres la familia que me queda debido a que de tu padre nunca supimos desde que partió de viaje, recuerdo haberte contado un poco de el en tu segundo día de viaje Pokemon cuando iniciaste, pero lo más importante es que estés bien.

−Ay madre −dijo Ash abrazando mientras que Brock con Dawn y Zoey estaban sonriendo de manera cálida al ver este momento adorable entre madre de hijo en el cual Dawn sabía muy perfectamente de que Ash quería mucho a su madre y que si le pasaba algo a su entrenador quedaría solo en la soledad en el caso familiar, pero en el amor estaría siempre ella para estar junto a Ash en todo momento, pero en eso sus Pokemon, más bien como lo era Buneary con Pikachu estaban en el pasillo en el cual se encontraba el cuarto de aquel centro Pokemon en donde la conejita le sonreía sonrojado a la rata Amarilla de Ash que le devolvió la sonrisa, en eso Buneary se acercó a Pikachu recostando su cabecita en el hombro derecho del Pokemon eléctrico que se sonrojo levemente −. Buneary al parecer estabas muy preocupado.

En eso La Pokemon de Dawn le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Pikachu con su oreja derecha con los ojos en blanco dejando en shock al Pokemon eléctrico que no sabía del porque esa actitud repentina de aquella Conejita Pokemon, pero abrió los ojos y se sonrojo al sentir los labios de Buneary con los suyos dejando a muchos pacientes como Pokemon que estaban en ese momento en el Pasillo suspirando y viéndolos con ternura siendo que con eso Dawn salio con Brock y Zoey dejando solo a Delia como Ash en el cuarto, aunque el moreno entrenador al verlos a ellos dos juntos se puso de rodilla en una esquina siendo este rodeado por un aura de color morado.

−No puede ser que hasta Pikachu este con una novia −dijo el moreno aun en esa esquina mientras que Dawn estaba con los ojos en forma de corazón y Pipluo estaba con la boca abierta oh mejor dicho pico debido a que no pensaba de que la Pokemon conejo pudiera atreverse a besar al Pokemon de Ash que se sonroja mucho, pero a los pocos corresponde el beso haciendo que Dawn con Zoey den un grito por el entusiasmo provocando que Ash con su madre Delia saliera con cuidado al ver que lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ambos al ver la escena de Pikachu se quedaron con los ojos en blanco de parte de Delia y de un Ash sonrojado debido a que con esto empezó a recordar el mismo Viaje que hizo aquí en Sinnoh cuando estaba luchando por la liga y lo más raro de esto es que se estaba dirigiendo a esta misma ciudad en la que está en estos momentos, entonces en eso estaba en las afueras de la misma Corazonada preparando su batalla con la entrenadora líder del lugar y con eso estaba luchando contra Dawn con Buneary que se acercó mucho a Pikachu dejando con una gota a ella misma, donde se agacha −. Esto no es una cita Buneary, así que debemos dar el esfuerzo para poder demostrar nuestra fuerza.

−Es gracioso −dijo Brock que en ese recuerdo estaba ya probando con un cucharon que sostenía con la mano izquierda el estofado que era para el almuerzo dejando con duda a los entrenadores como Pokemon que no entendía que veía el criador Pokemon en esos momentos hasta que Ash pregunto para poder despejar las dudas −. ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

−Que son tan parecidos que pueden legar si quieren a ser novios −dijo Brock dejando con las cejas alazadas a sus dos amigos debido a ese comentario, aunque en eso Buneary abraza a Pikachu que sonríe nerviosamente siendo que el mismo Brock los señala a ellos dos con su mano izquierda −. No me miren asi, además el mismo Profesor Rowan como Oak lo han dicho ellos mismos, Los sentimientos de los Pokemon se asemejan a los que sienten sus entrenadores.

Despues de eso volvemos al presente siendo que Ash sonríe al recordar aquel hecho comprendiendo las cosas de las que había dicho su amigo que seguía en esa esquina con aura depresiva, pero en la mente de Ash se preguntaba de si eso era verdad, entonces, ¿Desde cuánto tiempo habrá estado enamorado Dawn?, Esa preguntaba llegaba no solo a la mente de Ash, si no que más bien a su Corazón, pero dejando este momento así de dudas como de parte romántica, en las afueras de la ciudad en una cueva cerca de la montaña estaba nada más ni menos que el mismo líder del Equipo Galaxia viendo con sus binoculares aquella ciudad, pero se percató que habían muchos policías a sus alrededores gracias al pedido de la oficial Jenny que estaba sentada en su oficina con mucha seriedad, pero al ver esto Helio dio una gran sonrisa aterradora debido a que llamo a un científico de nombre Júpiter que estaba con una bata blanca de cabello blanco con rasgos jóvenes, teniendo el ojo derecho cerrado y el ojo izquierdo de un color azul que se puso detrás de su líder que estaba el mismo con un traje completamente de color oscuro con el signo del equipo Galáctico dejando sus Binoculares.

−Dime que está listo ese experimento de los dos que estamos estudiando −dijo Helio con una sonrisa malvada aun, siendo que Júpiter comienza a reír −. Si mi señor, aunque fue un poco cruel en castigar a Mars con Saturno quitando su vida para lograrlo.

−Esos dos no me demostraron aquel poder que estaba buscando, además mi jefe que está en Kanto me dice que esta interesado en ese Mocoso de Ash, pero veo el lado bueno de las cosas, matamos a tres de sus idiotas más grandes del mundo y con ellos ya tenemos a nuestros dolores del mundo −dijo Helio que se voltea mirando a cinco Personas que estaban en línea en frente de él, todos llevando un traje igual al suyo, aunque estos tenían pieles pálidas con ojos de color rojo, ellos estaban nada más ni menos que muertos estando entre ellos los ya mencionados Mars, Saturnos, pero se añaden a Jessie, James y el mismo Meow, siendo que el mismo Helio le ve al científico que sonríe de manera malvada −. ¿Qué son esos ojos de color rojo?

−Son parte del experimento debido a que hace mucho tiempo encontré unas ruinas ya en la región de Kalos de una civilización antigua en donde habían unas cajas con ojos guardados en ellos, entonces al leer los jeroglíficos que había, estos ojos son especiales debido a que aumentan un ataque sin usar Pokemon debido a que uno solo debe absorber un poco de energía del Pokemon para poder usarlo, aunque de ese nombre de la civilización nunca supe el nombre −dijo El científico dejando maravillado a Helio que le mira y cierra los ojos −. Ahora son Zombies que podemos controlar debido a que están muertos, pero quiero decirte que escuche que mi jefe de Kanto dice que hay algunos miembros de esa Civilización que sobrevivieron.

−No me digas que tu −dijo Júpiter, pero este es atravesado por un puño derecho del mismo Helio que abre los ojos que eran de color rojo teniendo en ellos una estrella de cinco puntas de color blanco como iris teniendo una sonrisa malvada al sacar ese puño sangrado del Científico que cae al suelo −. Yo soy uno de esos pocos que sobrevivieron, ahora vamos a ellos y que los demás corran a atacar a la ciudad.

El líder salto acompañado de los cinco muertos que saltaban con él en dirección a la ciudad, aunque detrás de ellos venían doscientos miembros del equipo Galaxia, siendo que entre ellos estaba el Mismo Paul que estaba con una mirada de Odio pensando únicamente en Ash, entonces uno de los policías que estaba a la entrada de la ciudad hizo que sonara la alarma de la ciudad provocando el pánico de todas las personas, entre ellos mujeres, ancianos, niñas y niños que comenzaron a correr juntos a sus Pokemon, siendo que en eso Salen Ash con Dawn, Zoey y Brock junto a sus Pokemon que eran Piplup, Glameow de Zoey, Buneary con Pikachu y Croagunk listos para pelear creyendo que este sería la última vez contra el equipo galaxia siendo observado por Delia que saco a Mr. Mime, pero en eso se escucha unas grandes Explosiones en la entrada sur de la ciudad en el cual vemos a muchos Policías siendo un total de treinta con sus Pokemon muertos debido a un ataque de parte de Mars que comenzó a caminar lentamente dejando pasar a los solados del equipo Galaxia que estaban entrando a la ciudad peleando usando Zubats en contra de algunos Policías que estaban usando unos diez Growlithe que estaban lanzando lanzallamas para poder quemar a varios soldados que caen al suelo, aunque en eso Helio aparece con los cuatro restante y detiene a Mars que solo asiente.

−Dejemos pasar a los peones Primeros, aunque siento que viene ayuda para esos mocosos −dijo Helio con una sonrisa sombría siendo que los muertos asienten −. Con esto verán el poder del Equipo Galaxia que dominara esta región y el mundo.

Mientras eso pasaba, Ash con los demás llegan la Plaza, aunque estos abren los ojos el ver nada más ni menos que a Rowan acompañado de Johanna que estaba con su Glameow listo para poder ayudar, en eso Salió la Oficial Jenny un Growlhite teniendo una mirada seria viendo como algunos edificios estaban en llamas.

 **Continuara.**

 **¿Qué pasara con la ciudad Corazonada?**

 **¿Morirá alguien que Ash conoce?**

 **¿Zoey luchara contra Paul?**

 **En el Próximo Capitulo: Ciudad Corazonada en llamas**


	23. Ciudad Corazonada en llamas

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son de propiedad de Satoshi tajiri.

Espero comentarios y Reviews.

 **Capítulo 23: Ciudad Corazonada en llamas.**

La ciudad más grande de Sinnoh como una de las mayormente visitadas en los últimos años estaba en llamas debido a que el equipo Galáctico había ya comenzado su ataque, siendo que en el interior de esta misma ciudad se encontraban varios cuerpos sea de solados de aquella organización, civiles como de policías que estaban con sus Pokemones, la mayoría muertos, pero aun varios continuaban aquellas luchas siendo que el mismo Lider de aquella Organización como lo era Helio, estaba en las afueras de aquella misma con cinco cuerpos muertos que eran más Zombies, en los cuales estaban James, Meowth, Jessie, Saturno y Mars, cada uno de ellos con unos de ojos rojos brillantes que tenían aun habilidades desconocidas, pero en la plaza central de la ciudad, nuestros héroes como lo era Ash Ketchum con Dawn y Brock, estaban en frente de Rowan con Johanna que había traído a su Glameow para luchar, junto con ese Grupo estaba Zoey que estaba buscando a su amado Paul que estaba luchando en la ciudad por parte de aquel Equipo Galáctico peleando contra varios policías con su Eletrivire asi derrotándolos con facilidad, pero volviendo con Ash y los demás, La Oficial de la ciudad se fue con veinte de sus mejores policías a enfrentarse con los maleantes dejando a nuestro héroe que estaba con los puños apretados viendo la destrucción de la ciudad.

−Ahora yo luchare contra todos ellos y acabare esta locura de una vez por todas −dijo Aquel entrenador de cabello azabache con su vestimenta con la cual viajo a la región de Sinnoh mientras Pikachu se puso en frente de este listo para pelear, pero en ese momento su madre como lo era Delia se puso a su lado derecho con Mr. Mime lista también para luchar dejando impresionado a su hijo −. No dejare que te lastimen, después de todo eres mi hijo amado.

−Je, si lo se mama, además ya no soy un niño −dijo Ash sonriendo de manera triunfal a su madre, siendo que Dawn les miraba con una sonrisa con lágrimas en sus ojos debido a que después de todas las palabras que le había dicho Delia al mismo Ash, este estaba a punto de luchar con ella para poder salvar la misma ciudad que estaba siendo devastada, entonces se puso a dar unos pasos al lado de su madre que dio una sonrisa seria mirando de donde ocurrían los ataques −. Vamos madre, no dejaremos que Ash se nos adelante y luchemos con todas nuestras fuerzas para demostrar porque las Berlitz están para las batallas como las competencias de las coordinadoras.

−Yo también luchare −dijo Rowan que de su Pokeball saco un Piplup que saludo a Buneary y al Piplup de Dawn, entonces Zoey se pone al laldo izquierdo de Johanna con su Glameow con una mirada seria dejando impactada a la misma madre de Dawn que le mira con mirada un poco de tristeza −. Zoey.

−Yo luchare con todas mis fuerzas −dijo la chica de cabello rojo y también en ese mismo instante Brock saca a su Croagunk para poder pelear también −. No me quedare de brazos cruzados y esperare aquí para esperar al enemigo, así que vamos.

En eso Ash con los demás dieron un grito yendo a los lugares del conflicto para comenzar así su batalla, en una calle estaba solo treinta de aquellos doscientos miembros usando solo Zubats en contra de algunos policías que estaban en ese momento con torchics peleando como resistiendo para que el enemigo no avanzara más, pero en ese momento llega Ash con su madre empezando a combatir contra aquellos maleantes en el cual Mr. Mime empezó a disparar Psicorayos a todos derrotando así a unos diez mientras que Pikachu estaba golpeando con su cola de Hierro de forma rápida a varios miembros como Pokemon del enemigo haciéndole caer uno por uno para que luego de varios Minutos después todos quedaran en el suelo en el cual todos los policías restantes gritaban de alegría por aquella victoria de Ash, pero en las afueras de la ciudad, Helio estaba al tanto de la situación, siendo que en ese momento ve a James y este asiente para que este salga volando, siendo que en ese momento estaba Ash con su madre viendo a los policías heridos con los demás.

−Al parecer solo quedaron algunos vivos −dijo Ash apretando más los puños ante aquella penosa noticia, en ver a Torchics, Growhlites y niños con padres como ancianos en el suelo le daba mucha tristeza al saber que no pudo salvarles la vida, pero en eso su madre abre los ojos apartándose un poco mirando a su hijo −. ¡Hijo detrás de ti!

−¿Eh? −dijo Ash y en ese momento recibe la patada de James que lo manda a estrellarse contra un edificio haciendo una gran grieta en la pared dejando atónita a su madre que corre para socorrerlo, pero ve que el joven entrenador de Kanto sale de ese lugar con unas marcas de suciedad en su cara mientras jadeaba de dolor, pero este abrió los ojos al ver que era el mismo James del equipo Rocket que estaba ahí, pero este abrió mucho más los ojos al ver que el mismo que conocía bien, tenía la piel de un tono diferente con marcas de cicatrices en su cara teniendo aquellos ojos rojos, entonces Pikachu se puso delante de su entrenador mientras que Delia estaba mirando con atención aquel momento con su Pokemon Psíquico, entonces Ash se pone de pie −. ¿Tú eres James del equipo Rocket?.

−Nunca pensé que me harían enfrentarme en este estado contigo Ash −dijo el joven de cabello azul dejando atónito como con dudas a nuestro héroe que se pone en caso en guardia debido a que el mismo James saca un pedazo de vidrio que sostiene en su mano derecha −. Pues para que lo sepas, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo debido a que Jessie como a Meowth nos mataron para probar un experimento.

−¿Cómo? −abrio los ojos aquel entrenador Pokemon mientras que su madre estaba asustada con esas palabras de aquel de pelo morado, entonces Ash le miro más bien con sus ojos viendo aquellas cicatrices −. Entonces estas como muerto como tus amigos.

−No puedo decir nada debido a que ahora mi única misión es acabar con todo aquel que presente un peligro para el señor Helio −dijo James con aquellos ojos rojos, pero en eso un Policia con los demás cinco que quedaban y con sus Pokemon rodearon al mismo James dejando preocupado a Ash que les mira −. ¡No se acerquen, debido a que no sabemos que es capaz de hacer!

−Tu cállate debido a que es solo es uno y no tiene un Pokemon, así podemos vengarnos por las pérdidas de todos aquellos de esta ciudad −dijo aquel Policía, entonces los cinco corrieron hacia James que antes que fuera tocado por este, el antiguo miembro del equipo Rocket salta a una gran altura dejando a todos con la boca abierta, pero este cae enterrando ese pedazo de vidrio en la cabeza de uno de esos Policías que hace rociar de sangre toda la calle dejando con mucho miedo a sus compañeros como los Pokemon que estaban presenciando eso, pero este Policía que había sido herido de esa manera cayó al suelo muerto sin vida, entonces dos Policias de los cinco ordenan sus Pokemon de fuego lanzallamas que iba directo hacia James que solo alza su mano repeliendo el ataque como si este no le afectara nada, entonces el abre su boca que sale una llamarada muy grande en contra de su agresores que reciben el impacto de lleno en el cual con sus Pokemon cayeron también al suelo siendo derrotados y sin vida con muchas quemaduras, entonces James camino un poco quedando entremedio de Ash y los otros dos Policías restantes que estaban con mucho miedo, teniendo este la mirada baja −. No pueden acabarme de esa manera debido a que si me dañan será fácil de detenerlo, así que solo me tendrá que atacar uno que sea demasiado fuerte.

−Eres un maldito −dijo el Policía, pero James corre hacia ellos en el cual este da un salto para dar una doble patada en la cabeza de aquellos uniformados que salen volando estrellándose contra el muro de un edificio como sus Pokemon quedando muertos dejando con mucho más miedo a Delia, pero en eso ordeno que su Pokemon como lo es Mr. Mime use Psicorayo contra James que se voltea la mirada deteniendo con su mano derecha aquel ataque dejando perpleja a la madre de nuestro entrenador −. Es inútil, con estos ojos que nos trasplantaron, el ataque de los Pokemon es casi inútil contra mí.

−¡¿Eso crees?! −grito Ash mientras que Pikachu con su cola de hierro dio de lleno en el costado a James que sale rodando lejos de ahí, mientras que Ash estaba ya listo para empezar la pelea que era inminente, pero lejos de Ash con su madre, estaba Dawn con su Madre jadeando como sus Pokemon que eran Buneary, Glameow y Piplup después de haber vencido a veinte miembros del equipo Galáctico que estaban en el suelo, pero en eso algunos policías que eran los únicos sobrevivientes, vieron que del humo de la batalla aparecía alguien caminando con una figura a su lado derecho como el lado izquierdo.

−¿Quién será? −dijo uno de los Policias, pero en eso un rayo lo atravesó en el pecho matándolo al instante dejando con mucho miedo a sus compañeros como con lágrimas a Dawn con su madre, entonces pudieron ver que era el mismo Paul que estaba con una mirada muy seria mientras tenía en su mano derecha un tipo de espada y en su lado izquierdo estaba su Electrivire.

−Asi que eras tu −dijo el joven de cabello color morado mirando a Dawn que hace una mueca de enojo, siendo que esta se pone en frente de su madre que la mira con un poco de preocupación −. Denme a Manaphy ahora mismo.

Entonces Paul saco una Pokaball en donde salió aquel Pokemon de agua legendario, siendo que este va hacia la chica de cabello de color azul mientras que el entrenador estaba con una mirada de desprecio hacia aquella escena de cariño.

−Despues de todo, aquella basura no sirvió para ese tal Helio debido a que estaba planeando este ataque y no me importa lo que haga con esta ciudad −dijo Paul mientras que su Pokemon estaba cargando energía para un ataque aparentemente muy potente en el cual Bunearry con Piplup estaban delante de su amiga que hacia una mueca de disgusto aun abrazando a Manaphy, en eso Paul le mira con una mirada sombría −. Sé que tú y ese bobo se hicieron novios y ahora solo quiero que me digas donde esta para finalmente acabar con el de una vez por todas debido a que es débil y no debe existir.

−¡Ash es mucho mejor que tu siendo que solo tratas mal a la gente, además Zoey te está buscando! −grito la coordinadora Pokemon con mucho enojo en su cara, entonces en eso Electrivire lanza un potente impactrueno directo hacia aquella chica, pero en ese intante una bola sombra llega a impactar contra ese ataque habiendo una explosión en el cual Dawn se voltea de dónde Provino ese ataque y vio que era nada más ni menos que Zoey con su Glameow que estaba con lágrimas al ver a su joven amado de esa manera, pero la chica de cabello rojo tenia marcas de heridas debido a las batallas que tuvo con el equipo Galactico unas calles atrás de ella, pero entonces ella se puso delante de Dawn con sus Pokemon y la madre de ella dejando con los ojos abiertos a su rival como amiga −. Yo me ocupare de Paul debido a que tengo asuntos que arreglar ahora.

−Pero Zoey −dijo Johanna mirando a la cara de la amiga de su hija, pero vio una mirada de determinación, entonces la mujer miro a su hija que asintió −. Solo ten cuidado, pero nos iremos a ayudar a Rowan como a Brock.

Entonces ambas mujeres de cabello azul con los Policias sobrevivientes se fueron del lugar en el cual había una ventisca que jugaba con los cabellos de ambos jóvenes en el que se miraban con seriedad aumentando así la tensión.

−Te venceré debido a que eres como los demás −dijo Paul con los ojos llenos de ira −. ¡Eres una molestia como ese maldito de Ash!

−Paul −dijo la chica que estaba con unas lágrimas al ver la actitud de aquel chico que le dio mucho cariño en que eran niños, en el cual comenzó a recordar aquel momento en que ese romance hacia aquel joven comenzó a nacer −. Aun me acuerdo de ese momento.

Vemos a una niña pequeña que sostenía en medio de la nieve a un Pokemon gato entre sus brazos siendo ese su primer Pokemon.

―Seremos buenas amigas Glameow, lo juro ―dijo la pequeña zoey regalándole una sonrisa a su Pokemon que sonrío con esto, llegando a un centro Pokemon, la gente la vio y miro de mala manera a ese Pokemon gato.

―Ey niña, no nos agrada la gente que trae a pokemones gatos aquí ―dijo un hombre mayor enojado.

―Ese es el ladrón que me robo el Magikarp ―dijo una mujer enfadada como los demás.

―¡Ella no es una ladrona! ―grito la niña de cabello rojo con miedo en su rostro ante las acusaciones de los demás.

―¡Vamos por ella! ―grito un anciano enojado.

―Calmense por favor ―hablo la enfermera joy preocupada por esta situación, pero antes de que la turba llegara, un impactrueno pasó delante de ellos.

―¿Co-cómo? ―dijo uno con miedo que cae de espalda.

―No me gusta a los ignorantes que atacan a una niña ―dijo un niño mayor por un año que tenía el pelo morado más con una mirada seria en su rostro siendo acompañado de un Elekid que estaba enojado.

―No te metas mocoso ―dijo un hombre más de la turba que no le gustaba aquello.

―Si no la dejan de molestar… la pagaran ―dijo Paul mirándolo con una mirada fría y oscura asustando a todos que se alejan de el con cuidado y miedo… mucho miedo, siendo que este se acerca a la niña que estaba perpleja ante esto.

―Gracias niño ―dijo la de cabello rojo.

―Callate ―hablo Paul dejando con miedo ahora a la pequeña que soltó unas lágrimas.

―¿Qué hice yo? ―pregunto aquella niña que estaba temblando.

―Eres una débil mocosa que no sabe defenderse, hubieras ocupado a tu Pokemon para hacer algo… pero te quedaste como una estúpida ahí ―dijo el de pelo morado dejando en shock a la niña que baja la cabeza.

―Vamonos Electabuz ―dijo el entrenador que se va de ahí con su Pokemon dejando a Zoey con lágrimas en los ojos donde desde ese día han pasado un año y nuestra zoey estaba entrenando a su glameow en el parque de la ciudad.

―Muy bien glameow, ocupa arañazo ―dijo zoey mientras que su Pokemon ocupo su ataque básico en contra de una piedra grande, destruyéndola.

―Vaya, un Pokemon con ese ataque es débil ―dijo una voz que reconoció la niña y se voltea con un poco de enojo.

―Eres tu… el de la otra vez… pero no sé cómo te llamas ―dijo la niña mirando a Paul que estaba sonriendo malvadamente.

―Pues bien… grábate esto mocosa, mi nombre es paul y seré el nuevo campeón de Sinnoh algún día ―dijo el de pelo morado siendo que en eso la niña cae al suelo de espalda riéndose como una lunática.

―Jajajajaja, tu… ¿el nuevo campeón de Sinnoh? ―dijo la chica riéndose dejando con la cara roja a Paul que lo ve con los ojos en blanco.

―¡Pues claro niña!,¡Yo seré el mejor de todos!... a no ser que quieras enfrentarme ahora a una batalla Pokemon ―dijo el de pelo morado sacando a su electabuz.

―Jajaja, por mi esta b… jajajajaja ―aún seguía la niña riéndose golpeando el pasto.

―¡Deja de reírte! ―grito el niño con la cara roja.

―Bueno… jajajaja… está bien… tengamos la batalla ―dijo la chica y después de unos segundos estaban en posición de enfrentarse.

―Muy bien elekid ocupa impactrueno ―dijo el de pelo morado siendo que el ataque del Pokemon electrico va en contra del gato Pokemon de Zoey.

―Esquivalo ―dijo la chica de cabello rojo y la Glameow salta con una delicadeza que deslumbraba a cualquiera que lo viera.

―Caiste, ocupa ataque rápido ―dijo Paul siendo que su Pokemon le impacta de todo a la Glameow de Zoey que cae al suelo estando herida.

―¡Glameow! ―grito la chica de cabello rojo preocupada ante esto, pero su Pokemon se levanta.

―Glameow ―dijo la chica y el Pokemon gato la mira con una mirada de determinación.

―Muy bien… arañazo ―ordeno la niña siendo que su Pokemon va a una velocidad increible golpeando con sus garras a elegid.

―No seas debil… agárrate de ella ―dijo Paul y su Pokemon eléctrico tomo con sus partes superiores a la glameow que no podia soltarse.

―¡Glameow! ―grito la chica mirando esto.

―Impactrueno con todo lo que tengas ―ordeno el de pelo morado y elekid ocupo su ataque haciendo que la gata gritara y cayera después derrotada.

―Muy bien… al parecer gane ―dijo paul con una sonrisa leve.

―Muy buen trabajo Glameow, necesitas descansar ―dijo la chica llevando a su Pokemon a una Pokeball de su padre, pero lo más increíble paso ahora…

―Perdón ―dijo el niño mirando a la chica que se queda como si habla.

―Nah… no te preocupes… pero… ¿Por qué perdón? ―pregunto Zoey sintiéndose algo rara con el pecho, sintiendo una calidez que la calmaba.

―Por decirte esas cosas feas… es que… soy así y no sé por qué… aunque mis padres dicen que para ser el mejor es necesario ser serio con todo ―dijo aquel niño de pelo morado con la mirada baja… pero recibió un abrazo de la niña de cabello rojo dejándolo con los ojos abiertos.

―Yo no creo que tengas un mal corazón… solo necesitas a un amigo y me gustaría serlo para ti… ¿quieres ser mi amigo? ―pregunto la niña que tenía las mejillas rojas pareciéndole adorable a Paul que se sonroja un poquito y asintió, comenzando una relación de amistad.

En eso abrió los ojos la chica y se puso firme lista para pelear con su amado, pero en eso cerca de la ciudad estaba llegando nada mas ni menos que Cynthia para poder luchar.

 **Continuara.**

 **¿Qué pasara con Ash contra James?**

 **¿Morira uno de nuestros amigos?**

 **¿Cuándo atacara Helio en persona?**

 **En el próximo Capitulo: La muerte y la vida.**


	24. La Muerte y la Vida

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son de propiedad de Satoshi tajiri.

 **Un comentario es igual a mas capitulos y espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: La muerte y la vida.**

Se escuchan explosiones, muchos policías como civiles con sus Pokemon estaban en el suelo inconsciente pocos, mucho muertos en el cual esto comenzó el malvado equipo Galactico que gracias a Arceus estaba siendo vencido poco a poco debido a que Ash con nuestros amigos estaban luchando para defenderla de tantos soldados del mismo equipo como de peleadores muy fuertes como lo era en el caso de James que estaba siendo controlado en el cual este estaba muerto en contra de Ash y su madre, pero no tan lejos de ellos se estaba escuchando el viento en el lugar en el cual vemos a dos jóvenes mirándose con seriedad, de parte tenemos a Zoey con su Glameow que miraban a un Paul que estaba de brazos cruzados con su Electrivire que estaba listo para luchar, la tensión se sentía muy fuerte en aquel lugar, pero aunque no quería hacerlo, Zoey sabía que con solo mirar a los ojos de sus amado entrenador de cabello morado que estaban con una ira al parecer incontrolable que no era aquel del cual se había enamorado y se tocó con su mano izquierda el pecho que le dolía mucho al tener que enfrentarlo, pero al escuchar como algunos gritos de mujeres a lo lejos y de personas, supo que si oh si tenía que enfrentarlo para darle todo con lo que tenía y así vencerlo, pero en eso Paul dejo sus brazos cruzados y se agacho para tomar con su mano izquierda como una espada de un civil que había muerto para luego darle una mirada sin vida a Zoey.

−Aléjate mocosa que mi prioridad de ahora es vencer y acabar para siempre con el estúpido de Ash por la humillación que me hizo pasar en la liga de Sinnoh −dijo Paul con una mirada un poco más enojada de lo que estaba en el cual apunto con esa espada teniéndola con su mano derecha a la chica que se encontraba a metros de este −. Aléjate y si no lo haces, juro que no me hare responsable de lo que te pase a ti como a ese sucio Pokemon que tienes contigo.

−Paul −dijo la chica de cabello rojo que apretó con mucha fuerza sus dos manos para hacerlos puños recordando de nuevo aquellos momentos en el cual comenzaron a conocerse como a nacer su amistad, pero en eso La coordinadora alzo la mirada con ojos llorosos estando muy enojada en ese momento en el cual solo el entrenador del Electrivire solo sonríe −. ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?, ¿Cómo pudiste haberte unido a un equipo que está matando a gente como Pokemon inocentes?

−¿Unido a ese equipo de basura? −dijo Paul bajando la mirada en el cual se escuchan algunas risas en el cual Zoey con su Pokemon lo escuchan −. ¿Qué es lo gracioso Paul?

−Pobre ingenua y loca mujer −dijo Paul comenzando a reírse con él la mirada alzada mirando aquel cielo que de poco a poco se estaba volviendo gris debido al humo de las casas con edificios quemados de la ciudad, en el cual le dio la mirada a la chica de cabello rojo −. No malentiendas las cosas debido a que no soy ningún maldito perro para recibir órdenes de alguien y menos de ese loco de nombre Helio, solo vine aquí para acabar con Ash como unos caprichos.

−¿Qué? −pregunto Zoey abriendo un poco los ojos de la impresión mientras que su Glameow estaba aún en guardia en el caso de un ataque sorpresa, pero en ese momento la chica de cabello rojo miro como Paul aún estaba apuntándole con esa espada pero esta vez con una mirada de Asesino −. ¿Cuáles son esos caprichos?

−No sirve si te lo cuento debido a que en pocos minutos estarás como estos Policias, solados del equipo Galáctico con Civiles y Pokemon, estarás muerta y si fuera tu −dijo Paul con una mirada muy sombría y la que podía dar miedo a quien le viera −. Me alejaría para poder matar a Ash

−Sabes que no te dejare hacer una locura como esa por dos razones, siendo que la primera él está peleando contra rivales de este maldito equipo Galáctico y la segunda −dijo Zoey que cierra los ojos comenzando en ver una imagen de Dawn sonriendo junto con ella de niñas, en el cual abre los ojos con una sonrisa seria −. Tengo que proteger a la gente amada de mis amigos sin importar nada.

−Entonces acabare contigo de un momento sin importar nada basura −dijo Paul con una sonrisa maligna mirando a Zoey que se pone en guardia como su Pokemon −. Acabare contigo para luego poder matar a Ash Ketchum.

Paul comenzó a correr con esa espada acompañado de Electrivire, siendo que nos alejamos un poco de ellos para volver con Ash que estaba con su ropa un poco desecha en la parte de arriba mientras tenía una línea de sangre que venía de su cabeza del lado derecho que pasaba por su mejilla del mismo lado para hacer que gotas caigan al suelo, Jadeando de cansado como su Amigo como lo es Pikachu, mientras que la madre de Ash como lo era Delia que estaba acompañada de Mr. Mime estaban también con marcas de heridas con suciedad viendo como James que estaba siendo controlado estaba con una mirada un poco triste ante el entrenador de la región de Kanto que se pone de pie.

−Rayos −dijo Ash que se empezó a reír un poco dejando con dudas a James −. Sí que eres muy fuerte y no como antes cuando te mandaba a volar con Pikachu.

−¿Pero a qué precio? −dijo aquel de pelo color casi morado con una mirada nostálgica dejando con una mirada de impresión a Ash que le mira un poco triste debido a que James bajo la mirada teniendo esos ojos rojos más con la capucha que le cubría el cuerpo −. Ash, fuimos traicionados por nuestro jefecito y ahora yo con Meowth y mi querida Jessie estamos muertos y siendo controlados Por Helio que está esperando su entrada con los demás a la ciudad para poder acabar con esto de una vez por todas, pero lo más triste es que cuando termine, no poder caminar de nuevo por este mundo, mis sueños se fueron cuando Helio con sus hombres me mataron con mis amigos.

−¿Cuáles eran tus sueños James? −pregunto Ash aun jadeando del dolor que tenía su cuerpo, pero en eso miro como de los ojos muertos del antiguo miembro del equipo Rocket estaban saliendo muchas lágrimas que caían al suelo, siendo que este le quedaba mirando triste −. Mi sueño era de complacer al jefe con la captura de un gran Pokemon muy fuerte como lo es Pikachu debido a que vimos el gran potencial de esa rata que peleaba de igual a igual con legendarios, pero mi mayor sueño era de irme del equipo Rocket para comenzar con una vida, pero lo más triste y doloroso es que no pude confesar en vida a Jessie debido a que estaba enamorado de ella, si ella me correspondía, viviríamos aquí en Sinnoh para poder casarnos y tener niños para así poder vivir en paz con Meowth, una vida sin ser criminales.

−Maldito Helio −dijo Ash apretando sus puños con ojos llorosos sabiendo del dolor de James que estaba aun con lágrimas, el modo de morir y no poder estar con esa persona a la que amas en vida, de que te arrebaten los sueños con la muerte, entonces Ash miro a James con una mirada muy triste en el cual saca una Pokeball dejando un poco atónito al antiguo miembro del equipo Rocket −. James, ¿Cómo se unieron al equipo Rocket?

−Pues yo me escape de casa cuando era un niño de tan solo unos diez años debido a que me comprometieron con una mujer que no quiero recordar, en el cual estaba en ciudad plateada viviendo de lo que la gente podía darme, estaba solo, estaba sin nadie en el mundo, parecía un vagabundo de mala cara, pero en una noche de lluvia estaba por los callejones buscando un refugio para cubrirme del agua como del frio, pero cuando caminaba por ahí, estaba ella, era Jessie que estaba con un vestido naranjo desgarrado en el cual estaba tosiendo mucho, entonces fui corriendo hacia ella pidiendo ayuda porque en ese estado podía Morir de una enfermedad, entonces en ese momento nos cubrieron con un paraguas y en eso conocimos al jefecito que nos miró con una sonrisa −dijo James con lágrimas en los ojos dejando más triste a Delia que estaba llorando al escuchar la historia de James, entonces este continuo −. Después de un tiempo nos convertimos en reclutas del equipo Rocket en el cual conocimos mucho después para así formar el grupo que ya conoces.

−James −dijo Ash sacando de esa Pokeball a su Torterra en el cual este le ordena mega-drenadoras siendo que el Pokemon de Hierba dispara tres semillas alrededor de James, en el cual es atrapado por tres ramas gigantes de madera impidiéndole moverse mientras que Ash estaba de pie aun jadeando −. James, siempre te considere más que un rival como criminal, te considere como un amigo y en eso no te preocupes, cuando vea a Jessie le diré que lo que sientes para que ambos puedan amarse en el otro mundo y puedan ser felices con Meowth, te lo prometo.

−Ash −dijo James cerrando los ojos llorando mientras una luz resplandecia su cuerpo en el cual provoco que Delia con y Ash con sus Pokemon cerraran un poco los ojos, pero en eso el entrenador pudo ver como el cuerpo de James estaba cambiando de un color vivo de piel a uno palido de muerto en que vio salir un fantasma que era el mismo que estaba con una sonrisa elevándose −. Gracias por todo.

En ese momento Torterra suelta e cuerpo muerto de James que cae al suelo en el cual después de varios minutos Ash con algunos sobrevivientes empiezan a ordenar los cuerpos, pero en ese momento se escucha una explosión cerca de donde están ellos y en eso el con su madre con sus Pokemon comienzan a correr hacia el lugar de la explosión, pero más lejos de ahí estaban Dawn con Piplup y Buneary con su madre Johanna acompañada de su Propio Glameow que estaban sonriendo al ver como todos los soldados estaban derrotados y algunos siendo llevados por la policía para dejar descansando a Rowan con Brock y Croagunk que estaban agotados.

−Menos mal que son todos los que quedaban −dijo Dawn con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Manaphy como a Buneary que estaban muy contentas, pero Piplup hacia poses de fuerza como señal de victoria en el cual Johanna da una risa grande, pero en ese momento abre los ojos tocándose el pecho sintiendo como una punzada que le estaba molestando debido a que estaba presintiendo algo muy malo, siendo que en eso se le vienen imágenes de la madre de Ash en su mente, preocupación que su hija no paso de percibida −. ¿Mama estas bien?

−¿Eh? −dijo su madre con una mirada aun preocupada, pero esta respira un poco agitada y se calma −. Nada Dawn, no me pasa nada, debe ser el cansancio, pero ahora que estamos todos debemos ayudar a Zoey que está combatiendo con Paul.

−Si −dijeron todos, pero lo que no sabían en ese momento es que en la batalla de Zoey con Paul estaban jadeando mucho ambos jóvenes con marcas de heridas, aunque la chica de cabello rojos estaba con una línea de sangre en la boca mirando con un poco de dificultad a Paul que seguía teniendo aquella espada, entonces Zoey ordeno una bola sombra muy potente a Glameow, pero en eso el Electrivire de Paul lanza un rayo muy fuerte provocando el choque de ambos ataques, pero el rayo del Pokemon eléctrico fue más poderoso en el cual mando a volar a Glameow que chocó contra una pared destruyéndola en el cual provocó el pánico de Zoey que grita con lágrimas al ver lo que le paso a su mejor amiga, siendo que correr tropezándose a poco metros de su Pokemon que seguía inconsciente, siendo que Paul le coloca la punta de la espalda en la espalda a la chica que respira con mucha agitación.

−Despidete basura de chica −dijo Paul con una sonrisa malvada, pero en eso un impactrueno va en contra de el mismo, siendo que esta gira en el suelo dando luego una sonrisa muy malvada pareciendo un desquiciado −. Al fin llegas.

−Ash Ketchum −dijo Paul con su Electrivire mientras que Ash con Pikachu y Torterra que estaban listo mientras que Delia estaba ayudando a Zoey que estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos quedando inconsciente −. Paul.

Pero mientras esto pasaba, en las afueras de la ciudad Helio se puso en frente de los cuatros zombis que le quedaban dando una sonrisa siniestra siendo que ya es hora de acabar con esta lucha.

* * *

 **Continuara.**

¿El ataque de Helio comienza?

¿Quién ganara entre Ash y Paul?

¿Qué será aquel presentimiento de Johanna?

¿Llegara Cynthia a tiempo?

 **En el próximo Capitulo: Rivales a muerte [Ash vs Paul]**


	25. Rivales a muerte, Ash vs Paul

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son de propiedad de Satoshi tajiri.

 **Espero que les guste, siendo que se acerca el final del primer arco de la historia.**

 **Espero comentarios y reviews**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Rivales a muerte**

Silencio se sentía en toda ciudad corazonada, humo saliendo de edificios como de casas destruidas, cadáveres de civiles, Niños, mujeres y ancianos como de soldados de la policía y de los miembros del equipo Galáctico que fueron derrotados, pero en el centro de la ciudad se encontraban dos grandes entrenadores que pueden ser más fácil decir que son los más fuertes de la región en el cual hace mucho se enfrentaron, de parte como malvado estaba el mismo Paul que casi acaba con la vida de Zoey con su Glameow que estaban siendo atendidas por Delia y Mr. Mime que intentaban ayudar a ambas, pero de otra parte estaba Ash de brazos cruzados teniendo una ira en contra de aquel joven de cabello morado que solo le da una sonrisa malvada, teniendo ambos marcas de suciedad.

−Paul −dijo Ash mirándole de manera enojada a aquel antiguo entrenador de liga que enfrente y en eso sintió los tosidos de Zoey que estaba con su madre intentando ayudarle, siendo que, en eso el joven de la región de Kanto le mira con más odio −. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle daño a una chica que vino desde lejos buscándote?!, ¡Casi la matas!

−Hmp no me importa una basura como ella debido a que es verdad, hizo algunos daños a mi como mi Pokemon, pero ella es débil y no vale la pena como persona con ese estúpido de su Glameow −dijo Paul con la mirada baja, pero en eso alza su mirada dando una risa tenebrosa como malvada dejando impactado a Ash −. ¡Tú eres con quien me quiero enfrentar y además quiero acabar contigo para siempre por derrotarme!

−Entonces −dijo Ash bajando sus brazos apretando muy fuerte sus puños estando muy enojado en ese momento −. ¡¿Por una derrota hace tiempo te uniste al equipo galáctico que ataco esta ciudad matando y derrotando vidas inocentes?!

−¿Yo unirme al equipo Galáctico oh Galaxia? −dijo Paul aun con esa sonrisa mientras veía su espada con el brazo derecho tomándole −. Te equivocas pedazo de idiota, tanto tiempo y no piensas en las cosas como son, pues no me uní a esa organización debido a que yo tengo mis metas y esa es de acabar contigo para siempre Ash Ketchum y más con tus Pokemon que están aquí.

−Tsk Paul −dijo Ash, siendo que en ese momento llega Dawn con Johanna, que era su madre y la compañía de Brock con Rowan que quedan perplejos al ver el estado de Zoey con Glameow que estaban con muchas marcas de heridas, pero en eso la novia de Ash como lo era la coordinadora de cabello azul mira con quien estaba en frente de Ash en algunos metros, siendo el mismo Paul, donde ella queda enojada como impactada al ver el cambio de mirada de aquel joven de cabello morado −. ¡¿Tú le hiciste esto a Zoey?!

−Vaya Ash, veo que al fin tienes una novia como lo es una gran perdedora como basura −dijo Paul enojando mucho más al entrenador de Kanto, siendo que en ese momento Paul observa con una risa leve a la chica de cabello azul que estaba acompañada de Buneary y Piplup que estaban listos para luchar −. ¿Un problema de lo que la haya hecho a esa débil que no pudo aguantar un combate simple?

−¡Ella te ama! −grito Dawn con una cara llena de ira como de odio en contra de aquel muchacho que no mostraba ninguna señal de arrepentimiento, siendo que en eso ella da un paso con sus Pokemon, pero en ese momento Ash interviene dándole la espalda −. No lo hagas Dawn, esta es mi pelea que debo enfrentar debido a que en ciudad Jubileo escape dejando sola a Zoey para poder enfrentarme a este equipo Galaxia y ahora como ayuda a Zoey, juro que derrotare y traeré al Paul del cual ella se enamoró.

−Ash −dijo la chica, pero en eso se escuchan grandes risas de parte de Paul que era observados por todos −. ¿Traer al verdadero Paul?, Jajajajaja, ¡Yo soy!

−Está bien Ash −dijo Dawn con una mirada seria mirando a Paul que estaba con una sonrisa malvada, pero en las afueras de la ciudad estaba nada más ni menos que la campeona de Sinnoh como lo era Cynthia que estaba viendo a Helio con los demás que estaban aún muertos, pero siendo controlados con esos ojos rojos, entonces la mujer de cabello rubio saca a su Garchomp que estaba serio como la campeona −. Esto se acaba aquí y ahora Helio debido a que lastimaste a muchas personas con tus ataques.

−Hmp −dijo Helio que se separó un poco dejando que Meowht, Jessie, Saturno y Mars se encargue de la mujer, pero en eso Garchomp uso Carga Dragón de una manera muy rápida y poderosa, impactando una y otra vez a todos los Zombis que estaban siendo destrozados con los ataques del Pokemon de Cynthia que a los pocos minutos vio como no se levantaban los cuerpos y vio que habían luces saliendo de los mismos siendo espíritus que estaban con los ojos cerrados para luego desaparecer, en eso solo quedo Helio que solo miraba de brazos cruzados aquella situación dando una sonrisa −. Era más fácil eso de una gran campeona como tú.

−Esto se acaba ahora −dijo Cynthia y ordeno nuevamente Carga Dragón en contra de Helio, pero esto solo alza su mano derecha deteniendo el ataque sin que este sufriera daño dejando sorprendida a Cynthia como a su Garchomp que intentaba escapar de aquel hombre de cabello plateado, pero este abrió sus ojos con ojos rojos brillosos −. Lanzallamas puro.

En eso la boca de Helio se abrió saliendo un gran lanzallamas que estaba quemando eh hiriendo muchísimo a Garchomp que gemía de dolor mientras que Cynthia se cubría como podía, pero en eso le llego a su brazo derecho parte del ataque destrozándole esa ropa, teniendo así marcas de quemadura en esa parte de su cuerpo lo cual provoco que cayera de rodillas mientras veía como su gran Pokemon estaba jadeando con muchas marcas de quemaduras en su cuerpo, pero Helio tomo con su mano derecha el cuello de Garchomp para sí comenzar a elevarlo sin nada de esfuerzo.

−No te atrevas a dañar a mi Pokemon −dijo la mujer de cabello rubio, pero en eso, Helio lanzo en contra del suelo a Garchomp, enterrándolo en un cráter dejando sin habla a la mismísima campeona de Sinnoh que se pone de pie tocándose el brazo derecho que le dolía por las heridas de las quemaduras que ella había sufrido intentando acercarse a su querido Garchomp, mientras que el líder del Equipo Galaxia estaba sonriendo de brazos cruzados −. Veamos, ¿este es el poder de la campeona de Sinnoh y que es además la líder de la elite cuatro?

−Cállate −dijo Cynthia, pero en eso abre los ojos cuando recibe un puñetazo de Helio que se pone al lado derecha en un segundo, provocando que la misma Cynthia empieza a toser un poco de sangre y caiga de rodillas al suelo con una línea de sangre en la boca mientras que el mismo Helio tomo su cabeza con una mano derecha elevándole así y con eso le dio un cabezazo a la campeona que lo recibe provocando que de su nariz también salga sangre estando con respiración agitada y con mueca de dolor, pero antes de que el mismo líder del equipo Galaxia le diera un golpe final −. Detente tonto.

−Esa voz −dijo Helio que suelta a Cynthia que cae estando con la respiración agitada con algunas líneas de sangre en la boca más con una en la nariz, a pocos metros del cráter que se encontraba con vida eh inconsciente su Pokemon, pero en eso Helio abrió los ojos al ver a un hombre encapuchado de color oscuro que no le permita ver que la cara, pero por la voz, este le reconoció donde se arrodillo −. Maestro.

−Veo que dejaste mal a la campeona de aquí y que empezaste con el plan de atacar a esta ciudad como del experimento, pero debes dejarla viva debido a que ella no es el objetivo después de todo −dijo aquel hombre misterioso con una voz grave con aun su aprendiz de rodillas −. Recuerda que debes ver a Ash Ketchum y yo me ocupare de su madre para despertar la ira en él.

−Si Maestro, muy pronto ire a la ciudad a acabar con esto −dijo Helio que se puso de pie dándole la espalda a su maestro, siendo que da un salto destruyendo un poco el suelo yendo a la ciudad que estaba en pocas llamas y ruinas, siendo que en el centro de la ciudad estaban chocando dos impactruenos de parte de Electrivire con Pikachu que aguantaba la fuerza del ataque del Pokemon de Paul que estaba peleando con su espada con Ash que esquivaba los ataque como podía de aquel joven de pelo color morado −. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Ash?, ¿Tanto tienes miedo de herirme de verdad?

−Lo hare cuando dejes esa espada cobarde, debido a que eso eres en atacar a Zoey de esa manera −dijo Ash, siendo que en eso Pikachu aumenta la intensidad del impactrueno ganándole a Electrivire que recibe el ataque más con una explosión en el lugar siendo observados por Dawn que estaba preocupada por su Novio, mientras que Zoey que era cuidada por los demás, tenía un poco los ojos abiertos al ver como Ambos entrenadores como lo son Paul y Ash se estaban enfrentado a puño Limpio, siendo que todos sus golpes iban de una manera muy rápida, siendo esquivados por ambos, pero en eso Ash le da un puñetazo derecho a Paul que sale rodando en el suelo para caer al lado de su Pokemon que lanza un Rayo a Torterra que cae debido a la intensidad del ataque, pero Paul se levanta con una línea de sangre en la boca dando una risa que dejo con duda a Ash que guardo a su Pokemon de Hierba en la Pokeball −. ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

−Eso quiero de una pelea, ahora pagaras por las derrotas y vergüenza que tuve que pasar −dijo Paul, siendo que su Pokemon eléctrico estaba cargando un gran ataque eléctrico, siendo que este le apunta a Dawn con los demás y Ash ve esto con Pikachu, siendo que este corre de una manera desesperada, mientras que Pikachu corre hacia otro lado usando ataque rápido para ir más rápido, pero Electrivire lanza un gran rayo que iba hacia el grupo de la Novia de Ash que cierran los ojos, pero no sienten nada y en eso Johanna con Delia quedan con los ojos abiertos al ver como Ash estaba recibiendo ese gran ataque en frente de todos, pero en eso Pikachu impacta de Lleno la cabeza de Electrivire que queda en el suelo inconsciente y también ataque con una cola de hierro a Paul en la frente destruyendo el suelo, pero con Ash, este había quedado con pantalones destrozados con agujeros y marcas mientras que quedo a torso desnudo con algunas marcas de quemadura estando increíblemente de Pie, pero Dawn se acerca con Buneary y Piplup hacia aquel joven que miraba con una mirada sombría a Paul que se levanta con sangre saliendo de su boca con una risa −. No se acerquen.

−Pero Hijo estas muy mal en ese estado −dijo Delia intentando ayudar a su hijo, pero en eso el entrenador de Kanto corrió en contra de Paul como este en contra de Ash dándose un gran grito eh intentando darse con su puño en la cara del contrincante, pero el joven de las z en las mejillas se agacha esquivando ese golpe y gracias a eso, Golpea la frente de Paul con su Puño derecho que con ese golpe comenzó a recordar momentos con la coordinadora como lo es Zoey y los cuidados de su Pokemon, siendo que este cae al suelo con una marca de herida con sangre en la frente, mientras que Ash cayo de rodilla estando jadeando agotado, siendo socorrido por Brock y Rowan, pero en ese momento se destruye el piso con humo en el lugar, mientras que Paul como Puede se coloca de Pie con Electrivire y los demás como Zoey que se pone de Pie tambaleándose con su Glameow ven como del humo estaba el mismo Helio de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa malvada.

−Bien −dijo el líder con una sonrisa malvada −. ¿Comenzamos ya?

* * *

 **La paliza de Cynthia recibida**

 **¿Una lucha a muerte que termino con una paz?**

 **Continuara.**

¿Qué pasara con Ash y sus amigos?

¿Morira Delia, la madre de Ash?

¿Paul luchara a favor de Ash?

¿Podran ser felices Dawn con Ash?

¿Podra Cynthia ayudar?

 **En el Proximo capitulo: Helio vs Ash parte 1**


	26. Helio vs Ash (Parte 1)

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son de propiedad de Satoshi tajiri.

 **Notas iniciales: espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo de este proyecto que muy pronto tendrá si primera temporada finalizada para empezar con un nuevo arco para seguir con la misma Historia, ¿Qué será?, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Cap 26: Helio vs Ash parte 1.**

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una gran pesadilla para nuestros amigos que se encontraban con mucho agotamiento debido a las grandes peleas como sus Pokemon para poder salvar vidas en la destruida ciudad Corazonada que había sido atacada por los del equipo Galáctico y en frente de ellos estaba ya el líder del mismo como lo es Helio que tenía una mirada tenebrosa que dejo helado a parte de Dawn con su madre y Rowan al sentir como una energía maligna alrededor, por parte de Brock, este tomo a Zoey que había caído unos minutos atrás para llevarla a un lugar seguro dejando en frente a Ash, Paul y Delia Ketchum que jadeaban al no tener tanta energía para poder seguir luchando, entonces guardaron sus Pokemon para que estos puedan descansar, pero en ese instante se escuchó la risa de parte de aquel hombre dejando con molestia al entrenador de la región de Kanto como al de Sinnoh que hizo una mueca de disgusto.

─ Al parecer todos mis hombres no pudieron acabarlos como aquellos perdedores que use como experimento, escucharlos gritar de dolor como de agonía mientras sus vidas estaban siendo apagadas con las armas era muy satisfactorio para mí, era música para mis oídos como alma, pero ahora verán que sus intentos de detenerme a mi serán inútiles… el único camino que les queda es morir entre los escombros de la ciudad.

─ ¡Tu!, ¡Tu manchaste con sangre la ciudad de Corazonada! ¡Acabaste con varias vidas de personas inocentes con sus Pokemon que no tenían que ver con tus lunáticos planes! ¡Yo Ash Ketchu con Pikachu!... Por el bien de mis amigos… por el bien del amor… por el bien del mundo, ¡Te derrotaremos aquí!

─ Hmp… concuerdo contigo, pero nuestra pelea quedara pospuesta para la otra vez que nos enfrentemos Ash, pero ahora quiero acabar con Helio y ser conocido como el más fuerte de Sinnoh.

─ Como tú digas Paul… momento, ¡¿Dónde está Cynthia?!

─ ¿Cynthia?... ah… te refieres a aquella que le dicen como la líder de la Elite como campeona indiscutida de Sinnoh, pues…. Digamos que no me costó nada en dejarla tirada al suelo con heridas con su Garchomp, eran muy débiles y no me sirvieron de entrenamiento ─ Dijo Helio con una sonrisa malvada dejando a todos impresionados con sus declaraciones, entonces se le vino la imagen de Cynthia a la mente de Ash y este apretó los puños al sentirse con una molestia y Dawn al verlo de esa manera intento acercarse al que era su novio, pero Johanna le detuvo negando con la cabeza dejando a entender que no podían hacer nada más que ocultarse y esperar de que Ash con Paul y Delia que estaban en condiciones de resistir puedan al menos vencer al líder del equipo Galáctico, entonces asintió con la mirada baja y esta al instante la alzo con unas lágrimas que se secó usando el brazo derecho ─. ¡Ash! ¡Derrótalo!

El chico de pelo color azabache que no tenía camisa asintió y este observo como su novia se estaba alejando con los demás para dejarlos así solos para combatir, pero este cuando se voltea ve como Helio tenía su brazo derecho alzado con esos ojos brillando teniendo una sonrisa aun malvada y eso significaba una cosa… problemas para todo aquel que este cerca de la ciudad, entonces Ash abrió los ojos eh intento correr con Pikachu que estaba herido a una velocidad extrema, pero Helio salto de una gran manera esquivándolos dejando sorprendido a Paul como Delia que saco a Mr. Mime para poder luchar estando también con marcas de heridas y este uso parálisis, pero Helio cerro los ojos y como una energía lo rodeo para que este fuera un escudo que repelió el ataque del Pokemon Psíquico.

─ Es muy fuerte, los ataques no podrán hacerle mucho daño.

─ ¡Mama! ¡Paul! ¡Salgan de aquí que la ciudad será aniquilada! ¡Dawn Corre lo más lejos!

─ ¡Muy tarde! ─ Dijo Helio que tenía en la palma de su mano una bola de energía color morado oscuro que lanzo a la tierra y cuando este choco, creo una gran explosión de grandes proporciones que estaba arrasando casas, edificios como calles y asi dejando en varios minutos más tardes una gigantesca bomba de humo en el lugar que poco a poco se estaba desvaneciendo para ver que lo que era antes ciudad Corazonada era ya un cráter un poco hondo y en ese momento el humo como polvo se disipa mostrando solo algunos escombros como cosas que seguían en pie como casas, pero ninguna señal alrededor de vida en todo el lugar enorme, eso es lo que creía Helio, pero este miro que debajo de la tierra se estaban poniendo de pie como podía Ash con Pikachu, al igual que Paul que tenía una línea de sangre en la boca como marcas en la cara al igual que Delia, pero el joven de Kanto miro atrás y este se puso mucho más furioso al ver como Dawn estaba en el suelo boca abajo sin poder moverse como su madre, Rowan y Brock, aunque Zoey se estaba despertando para toser de una manera muy brusca preocupando mucho al entrenador de pelo morado como lo es Paul que agacho la mirada intentando aguantar la gran ira que le estaba consumiendo, pero no pudo más y saco de su Pokeball de nuevo a Electrivire para correr juntos para empezar a atacarlo.

─ ¡Paul espera!

─ ¡Usa Rayo a máxima potencia! ¡Acabalo ya mismo y que no quede nada de ese maldito!

─ Oh maldición ─ Dijo Helio, pero ese ataque fue tan potente que causo una gigantesca explosión en el cual provoca que todos los sobrevivientes se cubran por el gran conjunto de humo con polvo que se estaba de nuevo esparciendo para verse a un Helio con los brazos en forma de cruz cubriéndose teniendo la camisa destrozada mostrando un cuerpo estilo musculoso que estaba humeando debido al ataque de Electrivire que cae al suelo sin poder aguantar más ─. ¡Electrivire!

─ Sabes Niño, sabes usar la fuerza bruta con todos los Pokemon, pero ahora veras de que soy capaz.

─ ¡No te atrevas a matar a nadie más! ¡Helio!

─ Si lo hare ─ Respondió el líder de pelo color plateado que se quitó lo que quedaba de la parte arriba de su traje quedando a torso desnudo con marcas, pero este extendió su brazo derecho para dejar con dos dedos se esa mano apuntando a Paul que estaba corriendo hacia Electrivire y este dio una sonrisa ─. Pues será fácil como matar a un Pidgey en invierno de cacería…. ¡Dead-shot of the God!

En ese momento un rayo de color azul salió de los dedos que iba a una gran velocidad en contra de Paul que este le miro como en shock, entonces cerro los ojos cubriendo con lágrimas a su Pokemon eléctrico, pero en eso todos sintieron un sonido como si algo se atravesara con corte, entonces Ash se quedó con los ojos abiertos como su madre y Dawn con compañía al ver que estaba pasando, pero de parte del Paul este abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que la misma Zoey estaba delante de este mientras ese rayo estaba atravesándole por la espalda superior izquierdo de ella como si de una escena de horror fuese dejando sin palabras a Paul y en esos momentos recordó aquellos sucesos cuando se conocieron siendo apenas unos niños.

* * *

 **Inicio de los Recuerdos de Paul.**

Jubileo, años atrás… aproximadamente unos siete años, (Paul tiene seis, Zoey cinco años de edad)

Vemos a una niña pequeña que sostenía en medio de la nieve a un Pokemon gato de especie de los Glameows hembra entre sus brazos siendo ese su primer Pokemon en la vida de aquella pequeña

― Seremos buenas amigas Glameow, lo juro ─ Dijo la pequeña Zoey regalándole una sonrisa a su Pokemon que sonrío ante el afecto de aquella pequeña, poco después llegando a un centro Pokemon de la ciudad, la gente la vio y miro de mala manera a ese Pokemon gato.

― Ey niña, no nos agrada la gente que trae a Pokemon gatos aquí

― Esa es la ladrona que me robo el Magikarp

― ¡Ella no es una ladrona! ― Grito la niña de cabello rojo con miedo en su rostro ante las acusaciones de los demás, pero en ese momento...

― ¡Vamos por ella!

― Cálmense por favor ― Hablo la enfermera joy preocupada por esta situación, pero antes de que la turba llegara, un impactrueno pasó delante de ellos.

― ¿Co-cómo? ―Dijo uno con miedo que cae de espalda ante el ataque de que vino de un lugar.

― No me gusta a los ignorantes que atacan a una niña ― Dijo un niño mayor por un año que tenía el pelo morado más con una mirada seria en su rostro siendo acompañado de un Elekid que estaba enojado por las cosas que estaban pasando, pero en eso un señor se acerca enojado ―. No te metas mocoso

― Si no la dejan de molestar… la pagaran ― Dijo Paul mirándolo con una mirada fría y oscura asustando a todos que se alejan de el con cuidado y miedo… mucho miedo, siendo que este se acerca a la niña que estaba perpleja ante esto lo que sucedía y en esos las personas se alejan.

― Gracias niño ―dijo la de cabello rojo que sonrió de una manera muy alegre, pero en ese momento, Paul le miro muy serio dejando con miedo ahora a la pequeña que soltó unas lágrimas que no entendía que estaba pasando ―. ¿Qué hice yo?

― Eres una débil mocosa que no sabe defenderse, hubieras ocupado a tu Pokemon para hacer algo… pero te quedaste como una estúpida ahí ― Dijo el de pelo morado dejando en shock a la niña que baja la cabeza ante aquellas palabras de ese niño.

―Vamonos Electabuz ― Dijo el entrenador que se va de ahí con su Pokemon dejando a Zoey con lágrimas en los ojos donde desde ese día han pasado un año y nuestra Zoey estaba entrenando a su Glameow en el parque de la ciudad Jubileo, misma que conoció a Paul ―. Muy bien Glameow, ocupa arañazo

― Vaya, un Pokemon, con ese ataque es débil ― Dijo una voz que reconoció la niña y se voltea con un poco de enojo.

― Eres tu… el de la otra vez hace un año… pero no sé cómo te llamas.

― Pues bien… grábate esto mocosa, mi nombre es Paul y seré el nuevo campeón de Sinnoh algún día ― Dijo el de pelo morado siendo que en eso la niña cae al suelo de espalda riéndose como una lunática dejando al chico de pelo color morado con ojos en blanco más una venita en la frente ―. Jajajajaja, tu… ¿el nuevo campeón de Sinnoh?

― ¡Pues claro niña ¡Yo seré el mejor de todos!... a no ser que quieras enfrentarme ahora a una batalla Pokemon para comprobarlo.

―Jajaja, por mi esta b… jajajajaja … Campeón de Sinnoh… Jajajajaja.

― ¡Deja de reírte! ― Grito el niño con la cara roja. Dejando a la chica jadeando después de tanto reírse de los dichos de Paul ─. Bueno… jajajaja… está bien… tengamos la batalla.

* * *

 **Fin de los Recuerdos de Paul.**

"Siempre te amare y gracias a ti me he hecho fuerte con esa mentalidad"

Esas palabras venían a la cabeza de Paul mientras veía como aquella chica de cabello rojo bajo la mirada estando con los brazos abiertos teniendo una sonrisa leve con los ojos cerrados teniendo después las mejillas infladas y en eso no aguanto más para poder tirar así de su boca un charco de sangre que mancho el suelo dejando a todos con mucho miedo y terror lo que veía, siendo que ella cae al suelo muy lentamente, aunque Dawn despertó del shock y se quedó con lágrimas en los ojos al ver eso.

─ Zoey… Zoey… ¡Zoey! ¡No Zoey!

─ Grrrrr… eres un maldito Helio…. ¡Eres un maldito!

─ Esto… esto no puede ser verdad ─ Dijo Paul que se arrodillo para cargar en su regazo el cuerpo de la chica que estaba tosiendo aun sangre debido a que ese rayo le dio en el pecho izquierdo lo que significaba que pronto iba a dejar la tierra para ir al otro mundo, pero en eso ella con su mano derecha elevada acaricia la mejilla derecha con unas lágrimas de tristeza como mirada de nostalgia en su rostro ─. Paul… por favor… vive… vive.

─ No… no… no… ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste una cosa tan estúpida por mi después de lo que hice?!... Por favor… dime… no quiero perderte.

─ Eso es… porque cuando miré a Dawn que estaba enamorada de Ash… su-supe que hay esperanza en el a-amor… pero sé que… querías más fuerza… pero… siempre… siempre te eh estado viendo desde atrás… muchas veces sentí que nadie de mi familia… me apoyaba… pero… sé que es un dolor enorme irme… sin mi Glameow como los demás compañeros que hice a lo largo de la vida… Paul… Paul… Paul, sé que serás el más fuerte… solo ten fe y no más dolor… por favor… lucha… lucha.

─ Por favor… Zoey… no me dejes… no me dejes… prometo que viajáremos juntos, eso, sé que estaremos juntos… solo por favor no te vayas.

─ Eso es hermoso… siempre me G-gustaste desde el día que t-te con-conocí… me duele… no poder vivir más… tener una familia contigo… perdóname Pa… ─ Decía la chica, pero cierra los ojos con lágrimas al sentir los labios cálidos de su amado entrenador que también estaba llorando mientras que la chica de cabello azul estaba abrazando a su madre que correspondía estando demasiados tristes por aquel cruel momento, entonces los ojos de Zoey se abrieron mostrando sus ojos lloroso que poco a poco se estaban apagando al paso de los segundos para volverse así en ojos color castaños oscuros y en eso sus manos cayeron al suelo sin señal de vida lo que dejo en Shock a Paul que corto el beso y abrazo llorando el cuerpo de Zoey que ya había muerto en ese momento estando con los ojos semi-abiertos y en eso el chico dejo con cuidado el cuerpo de ella recostada en el suelo donde alzo la mirada y con su Pokeball guardo a Electrvire para lanzarlo a Rowan que estaba de rodillas mal herido y este le atrapa mientras que Helio se estaba comenzando a reír dejando con ira a Delia Ketchum.

─ ¡Oye tú! ¡Nada de lo que paso ahora es gracioso! ¡Maldito Asesino!

─ Pues es triste ver a una persona amada perderse, pero la forma como lo hizo es Ridículo… jajaja es ridículo la manera de acabar con su sufrimiento, pero ese es el único camino que les queda a todos… ¡Morir!

─ Profesor Rowan… cuide de mis Pokemon y que alguien con cariño los cuide ─ Dijo Paul que daba la espalda para comenzar a caminar dejando sorprendidos de gran manera a todos como a Dawn y Brock que hacían una mueca de dolor y veían como aquel chico arrogante antes estaba caminando, aunque este giro la mirada viendo a la chica de cabello azul ─. Oye perdedora, cuida de ese idiota de Ash en el futuro… solo sé que nuestra revancha quedo hasta hoy y para siempre.

Paul con estas palabras dejo en claro lo que iba a pasar, entonces siguió caminando y vio como Ash estaba en el suelo con mueca de dolor junto a Pikachu y este les dio una mirada un poco seria a ambos mientras seguía caminando donde estaba Helio dejando enojado al joven de las z en las mejillas que veía como Paul se estaba alejando y dirigiéndose directamente hacia el mismo Helio que ríe ante este momento y se puso en pose de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

─ Jajajaja, interesante, un enfrentamiento de hombres cuerpo a cuerpo, déjame decirte que tu ataque interior me dejo con muchas marcas de quemadura, pero me siento tan vivo en esta pelea… quiero pelear… ¡Quiero pelear!... ¡Acércate y enfrenta tu destino como la misma muerte que está tan maravillosa de recibirte y hacer que acompañes a la inútil chica que acaba de irse!

─ ¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Paul?! ¡¿Enfrentarte a ese monstruo sin ningún Pokemon?!, ¡No seas un completo idiota amargado y deja de pensar solo en ti! ¡Zoey no le hubiese gustado que tu vida termine aquí! ¡¿Me estas escuchando Paul?!... ¡Paul!

─ Lose ─ Dijo el chico dando la espalda a Ash mientras el viento estaba comenzando a soplar en ese momento al no creer que lo que dijo aquel chico y en ese instante Paul le mira con solo girar su cara como lo hizo con Dawn siendo que este tiene unas lágrimas en sus ojos ─. Cuídate Ash y conviértete em el más fuerte.

* * *

La marcha de un orgulloso entrenador de Sinnoh hacia su destino oh la muerte…

 **Continuara…**

¿Qué es lo que pasara con Paul?

¿Ash podrá derrotar a Helio?

¿Cynthia podrá recuperarse y llegar a ayudar?

¿Quién será el próximo en Morir?

 **Todo esto en el próximo capítulo de Volviendo a Sinnoh llamado: Helio vs Ash parte 2**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo en el cual se perdió la vida de Zoey como de muchas personas con sus Pokemon en la destrucción de la ciudad, espero comentarios oh reviews para saber su opinión, si te gusto también esta historia puedes unirte a Favorites de esta para poder tener actualización de la misma, sin nada más que decir… hasta la proxima


	27. Helio vs Ash (Parte 2)

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son de propiedad de Satoshi tajiri.

 **Notas iniciales: Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, donde pronto finalizara con su primera temporada en dos capítulos mas despues de este capitulo de hoy, donde despues comenzara una nueva temporada como saga en la misma historia.**

 **Pueden dejar comentarios como unirse a favorites :3**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

─ Jajajaja, interesante, un enfrentamiento de hombres cuerpo a cuerpo, déjame decirte que tu ataque interior me dejo con muchas marcas de quemadura, pero me siento tan vivo en esta pelea… quiero pelear… ¡Quiero pelear!... ¡Acércate y enfrenta tu destino como la misma muerte que está tan maravillosa de recibirte y hacer que acompañes a la inútil chica que acaba de irse!

─ ¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Paul?! ¡¿Enfrentarte a ese monstruo sin ningún Pokemon?!, ¡No seas un completo idiota amargado y deja de pensar solo en ti! ¡Zoey no le hubiese gustado que tu vida termine aquí! ¡¿Me estas escuchando Paul?!... ¡Paul!

─ Lose ─ Dijo el chico dando la espalda a Ash mientras el viento estaba comenzando a soplar en ese momento al no creer que lo que dijo aquel chico y en ese instante Paul le mira con solo girar su cara como lo hizo con Dawn siendo que este tiene unas lágrimas en sus ojos ─. Cuídate Ash y conviértete en el más fuerte.

 **Cap 27: Helio vs Ash parte 2.**

Todo era una pesadilla para nuestros héroes como lo son Ash y Pikachu con sus amigos que estaban presente como en el caso de Delia, su madre con Mr. Mime, Paul que estaba caminando lentamente como cojeando para pelear mano a mano con Helio que asesino a Zoey que cayo muerta al querer proteger al chico de pelo morado, como también en el caso de Dawn, novia de Ash que estaba un poco lejos con su madre Johanna, Rowan y Brock que estaban junto al cuerpo de la coordindora de cabello rojo como lo es Zoey, donde Helio se puso muy serio con los brazos cruzados aun teniendo esos ojos del aura que había conseguido y miraba un poco a los alrededores de las ruinas como el gran cráter en el que se encontraban siendo la antigua ciudad de Corazonada, Región de Sinnoh, en el cual se empezó a reír debido a que estaba Paul muy cerca de este para poder pelear.

─ Jeje… jejeje… ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ven Paul! ¡Ven y pelea conmigo que te espero! ¡Abraza a la muerte que se llevó a tu amiga que era una completa basura! ¡Vamos pelea!

─ Zoey… Zoey… ¡Zoey no era una basura maldito imbécil! ¡Ahora lo pagaras por todo lo que hiciste!

─ ¡Paul no lo hagas!... Tsk… Maldicion ─ Dijo Ash que se puso de pie como pudo teniendo muchas heridas como suciedad en su cuerpo estando sin su camisa que fue destruida como desecha, solo llevando sus pantalones con zapatillas deportivas, donde Pikachu, su más amigo fiel estaba a su lado con pocas energías intentando acercarse a Paul que les daba la espalda, pero este se detuvo en seco ─. ¡No te metas en esto Ash! ¡Yo quiero Luchar! ¡Con oh sin mis Pokemon!

─ ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Zoey no quiere que mueras en este lugar! ¡Ella te pidió que fueras feliz y que no murieras!... ¡¿Me estas escuchando Paul?!... ¡Paul! ─ Dijo Ash, pero en ese momento Helio alzo su brazo derecha en el cual abrió la mano haciendo una gran ráfaga de viento en el cual hace que rueden en el suelo Ash con Pikachu cayendo unos metros lejos de este estando ambos boca abajo intentando ponerse de pie y en el cual el joven de la región de Kanto comienza a toser un poco de sangre teniendo líneas en su boca dejando muy preocupada tanto a su madre que se intenta poner de pie quitándose la chaleco para quedar con el vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas un poco rasgado por los efectos de esta gran pelea que se estaba dando, pero volviendo con Paul y Helio, este estaba en frente del líder del equipo Galáctico que se puso en posición de pelea ─. Para que veas que soy bueno, juro que no te atacare con estos ojos que tienen sus poderes increíbles, así podrás sufrir poco a poco hasta que te mate y te envié al infierno, lugar al que debes ir.

─ No si yo te mando primero infeliz… por la ciudad, por los inocentes que tú y tu equipo mataron, por mi vida y las de mis amigos… juro… ¡Juro que te derrotare aquí y ahora! ─ Grito Paul en pose de pelea en el cual corrió lo más rápido en contra de Rowan para asestar con su puño derecho la cara de Helio, siendo que este se cubre con el brazo del mismo lado dando una sonrisa y así comenzaron rápidamente a un gran intercambio de Golpes que iban muy rápidos dejando impresionados a los presentes que veían esta gran pelea de golpes con puños y patadas, donde Paul aumento con lo que podía la velocidad de sus golpes impactando de lleno varias veces el torso de Helio con su cara, lo cual empieza a retroceder mientras que Paul avanzaba poco a poco con una cara llena de ira, pero en eso Helio empezó a sonreír en el cual comenzó a esquivar con una gran agilidad de cabeza los golpes de Paul para comenzar a contratacar, dándole muchas veces golpes de puños en el estómago del chico de cabello morado que gemía de dolor como a la vez terminaba con el movimiento de su cabeza que iba en varias direcciones gracias a los golpes que le estaba asestando Helio que estaba riéndose sin parar al ver como estaba ganando en aquella pelea de golpes con Paul, siendo que en una se separa y le asesta en su estómago un gran Puño lo cual hace parar del suelo un poco a Paul que abre los ojos dando un gran gemido de Dolor mientras que de su boca salió un chorro de sangre, siendo que Helio dio una sonrisa ─. Ups, al parecer si me diste con tus golpes, pero la fuerza que diste no es suficiente.

─ Aaaaaaaagh… Z-zoey…. Aaaaaaagh… ¡Aaaaaaagh!

Paul comenzó a dar grandes gemidos de dolor debido a que Helio con su mismo puño estaba dándole golpes más fuertes al estómago de Paul que abría los ojos del dolor al recibir ese ataque de parte de aquel líder del Equipo Galáctico mientras que Ash se ponía de pie con gran dolor y los demás se acercaron viendo esta pelea en el cual Dawn saco una venda que le dio su madre para comenzar a vendar el brazo derecho de Ash que estaba sangrando sin parar en el cual este hace un gemido de dolor, pero volviendo a Paul este cayó al suelo tosiendo mucha sangre, pero Helio que estaba de pie dio una sonrisa malvada en el cual activo sus ojos nuevamente para que con su pie derecho pisara la pierna del joven en el cual este se rompió causándole un gran grito de dolor como de agonía que se escuchaba en todo el lugar, pero este dio otro grito más fuerte cuando su otra pierna es quebrada gracias a otra pisada de Helio que es estaba riendo de manera malvada ante esto.

─ ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Duele mucho! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

─ Eso… eso… ¡Eso! ¡Déjame escuchar tus gritos de dolor que son música para mis oídos! ¡Grita! ¡Grita maldito egoísta que ahora te matare!

─ ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡No!... Nggggg…. Nggggg…. Zoey ─ Dijo Paul con lágrimas como a la vez estando con una gran respiración agitada en el cual con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza, giro su mirada para ver que el cuerpo de Zoey estaba siendo cuidado por parte de Buneary como Piplup de Dawn estando ambos con lágrimas ante este hecho en el cual este abrió los ojos recordando como Helio asesino de manera cruel a la chica que murió al defenderlo ─. Zoey… tu…

─ Si lo hare ─ Respondió el líder de pelo color plateado que se quitó lo que quedaba de la parte arriba de su traje quedando a torso desnudo con marcas, pero este extendió su brazo derecho para dejar con dos dedos se esa mano apuntando a Paul que estaba corriendo hacia Electrivire y este dio una sonrisa ─. Pues será fácil como matar a un Pidgey en invierno de cacería…. ¡Dead-shot of the God!

En ese momento un rayo de color azul salió de los dedos que iba a una gran velocidad en contra de Paul que este le miro como en shock, entonces cerro los ojos cubriendo con lágrimas a su Pokemon eléctrico, pero en eso todos sintieron un sonido como si algo se atravesara con corte, entonces Ash se quedó con los ojos abiertos como su madre y Dawn con compañía al ver que estaba pasando, pero de parte del Paul este abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que la misma Zoey estaba delante de este mientras ese rayo estaba atravesándole por la espalda superior izquierdo de ella como si de una escena de horror fuese dejando sin palabras a Paul y en esos momentos recordó aquellos sucesos cuando se conocieron siendo apenas unos niños.

"Siempre te amare y gracias a ti me he hecho fuerte con esa mentalidad"

Esas palabras venían a la cabeza de Paul mientras veía como aquella chica de cabello rojo bajo la mirada estando con los brazos abiertos teniendo una sonrisa leve con los ojos cerrados teniendo después las mejillas infladas y en eso no aguanto más para poder tirar así de su boca un charco de sangre que mancho el suelo dejando a todos con mucho miedo y terror lo que veía, siendo que ella cae al suelo muy lentamente, aunque Dawn despertó del shock y se quedó con lágrimas en los ojos al ver eso.

─ Zoey… Zoey… ¡Zoey! ¡No Zoey!

─ Grrrrr… eres un maldito Helio…. ¡Eres un maldito!

─ Esto… esto no puede ser verdad ─ Dijo Paul que se arrodillo para cargar en su regazo el cuerpo de la chica que estaba tosiendo aun sangre debido a que ese rayo le dio en el pecho izquierdo lo que significaba que pronto iba a dejar la tierra para ir al otro mundo, pero en eso ella con su mano derecha elevada acaricia la mejilla derecha con unas lágrimas de tristeza como mirada de nostalgia en su rostro ─. Paul… por favor… vive… vive.

─ No… no… no… ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste una cosa tan estúpida por mi después de lo que hice?!... Por favor… dime… no quiero perderte.

─ Eso es… porque cuando miré a Dawn que estaba enamorada de Ash… su-supe que hay esperanza en el a-amor… pero sé que… querías más fuerza… pero… siempre… siempre te eh estado viendo desde atrás… muchas veces sentí que nadie de mi familia… me apoyaba… pero… sé que es un dolor enorme irme… sin mi Glameow como los demás compañeros que hice a lo largo de la vida… Paul… Paul… Paul, sé que serás el más fuerte… solo ten fe y no más dolor… por favor… lucha… lucha.

─ Por favor… Zoey… no me dejes… no me dejes… prometo que viajáremos juntos, eso, sé que estaremos juntos… solo por favor no te vayas.

─ Eso es hermoso… siempre me G-gustaste desde el día que t-te con-conocí… me duele… no poder vivir más… tener una familia contigo… perdóname Pa… ─ Decía la chica, pero cierra los ojos con lágrimas al sentir los labios cálidos de su amado entrenador que también estaba llorando mientras que la chica de cabello azul estaba abrazando a su madre que correspondía estando demasiados tristes por aquel cruel momento, entonces los ojos de Zoey se abrieron mostrando sus ojos lloroso que poco a poco se estaban apagando al paso de los segundos para volverse así en ojos color castaños oscuros y en eso sus manos cayeron al suelo sin señal de vida lo que dejo en Shock a Paul que corto el beso y abrazo llorando el cuerpo de Zoey que ya había muerto en ese momento estando con los ojos semi-abiertos y en eso el chico dejo con cuidado el cuerpo de ella recostada en el suelo donde alzo la mirada y con su Pokeball guardo a Electrvire para lanzarlo a Rowan que estaba de rodillas mal herido y este le atrapa mientras que Helio se estaba comenzando a reír dejando con ira a Delia Ketchum

─ Jajajajaja, aun en tu lecho de muerte recuerdas a esa inútil… jajajajajaja.

─ Zoey… Zoey… Zoey… lo siento, pero esta vez no voy a poder cumplir la promesa de quedar vivo… Ngggg… ¡Aaaaaaah! ─ Grito Paul que como pudo se puso de pie aguantando de no caerse debido a sus huesos rotos teniendo lágrimas en los ojos caminando muy lentamente con el puño alzado para darle un golpe a Helio que este cerro los ojos y con su mano derecha está comenzó a brillar de color amarillo con electricidad en el cual Ash se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, donde se puso de pie estando ya vendado ─. ¡No lo hagas helio!... ¡Paul huye!

─ Zoe… ─ Dijo Paul, pero este se quedó con los ojos abiertos debido a que un segundo a otro este era atravesado en su pecho con el puño de Helio que seguía con los ojos cerrados dejando con caras de horror a todos los que veían esta escena con gran terror, para lo cual saca su puño del cuerpo de Paul que se quedaba estático comenzando a tirar grandes chorros de sangre que cayeron al suelo cayendo este a los pies de Helio teniendo los ojos sin vida… Paul había muerto al instante, siendo que en ese momento la mano brillante de Helio desaparece volviendo a la normalidad ─. Lo siento, pero al parecer tu corazón no soporto más dolor… pobre alma maldita que se fue al otro mundo… pero ahora que lo veo… ya no tiene importancia pelear ahora… eh decidido acabar con todos ahora en este momento.

─ ¿Cómo? ─ Dijo Ash molesto y en ese momento aparecen tanto Piplup como Buneary lanzando rayos burbujas como rayo de hielo respectivamente atacando a Helio que lo recibe sin que le cause nada mientras empezaba a caminar, mientras que Dawn cayo de rodillas con su madre temblando del gran miedo que estaban sintiendo debido a que ya habían visto partir a dos de sus conocidos en frente de sus ojos, Brock en tanto saco a Onix y este intento golpear con su cola a Helio, en el cual este lo detiene con su mano derecha para seguir avanzando y deteniéndose a unos metros teniendo una sonrisa siniestra mirando a Ash en el cual se pone en guardia junto a Pikachu ─. El primero en morir serás tú.

Helio sonrió muy fríamente como malvado aun debido a que los dedos de su mano derecha comenzaron a brillar para atacar nuevamente con su rayo en el cual con ese mismo ataque había matado a Zoey, pero este sonrió un poco calmado y disparo el rayo que era más potente que el anterior en el cual Ash se puso molesto con esto como Pikachu que se pusieron delante de Dawn con los demás, pero en ese instante Delia salta con Mr. Mime empujando a Ash que cae al suelo recibiendo el ataque en el cual atraviesa a ambos un impacto directo a sus respectivos pechos dejando con la cara pálida a todos con Rowan al ver este sanguinario ataque de Helio que pone sus dedos a la normalidad, en donde este suspira y mira como Mr. Mime cae al suelo boca arriba con los ojos en blanco como sin vida mientras que Delia cayo de rodillas tosiendo muchísima sangre.

─ Rayos… otra vez una basura se interfirió con el blanco… no queda de otra… atacare de nuevo…

─ ¡No si estoy aquí! ─ Grito Cynthia que da una patada junto a Garchomp a Helio que lo recibe para comenzar a rodar en el suelo quedando lejos de ese lugar un poco y en el cual se pone de pie con una sonrisa leve ─. Oh… pero si volviste para que te de otra paliza como la vez anterior… Cynthia... campeona de Sinnoh como líder de la Elite.

─ Mi deber es proteger al mundo de los Pokemon como la region de Sinnoh, no me importa si muero, pero pagaras de lo que hiciste aquí en ciudad corazo… ─ Decía Cynthia seria, pero en ese momento ─. ¡Mama!

Ella se gira un poco la mirada quedando en shock al ver como Ash estaba abrazando a su madre en el cual tenía los ojos sin vida y solo alcanzo a mirar a los ojos de su hijo cerrando esto muy lentamente.

─ Perd… perdóname por no decirte acerca de tu pa… Ash ─ Dijo Delia en el cual cayó al suelo estando con una sonrisa en su mirada con una línea de sangre que salía de su nariz como boca dejando de manera impactada a Ash, mientras que Brock apretó los puños con lágrimas como Rowan y de parte de Johanna, esta grito de dolor como abrazando a su hija que estaba llorando sin nada de piedad debido a la pérdida de su amiga como futura suegra como lo es Delia, pero en ese momento Ash estaba mirando el cuerpo de su madre en el cual se pone de pie con los puños apretados con fuerza en el cual en ese momento algo extraño estaba sucediendo debido a que poco a poco el cielo que estaba casi sin nubes se estaba nublando completamente en el cual eran de color oscuro dejando a todos con miedo, pero por parte de Ash, sus ojos poco a poco se iban cambiando de color a unos rojos y estos desaparecían como para volver a verse como en el caso de Pikachu dejando impresionada a Helio como a Cynthia que se cubre debido a que en ese momento aparece una gran ráfaga de viento en el cual todos con Dawn, Piplup, Buneary, Brock, Johanna como Rowan y Onix se alejaron completamente de Ash en el cual alzo su cuello estando con ojos en blanco ─. ¡Helio! ¡Ruaaaaaaaaaar! ¡Helio! ¡Helio! ¡Ruuaaaaaaar!. ¡Pikachu!... ¡Helio! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

En ese momento hubo una gran explosión de Humo en el cual poco a poco se desvanece mostrando a un joven sin camisa estando de pie con ojos de color rojo con un cabello color blanco mientras que un aura de color negro estaba rodeándolo y al lado de este estaba un Raichu que estaba irradiando mucha electricidad a su alrededor dejando a todos impactados por este suceso que estaba pasando en aquel lugar, pero… ¿esto será una luz de esperanza oh el comienzo de una maldad legendaria?

* * *

 **Una transformación con signos de Arceus aparece**

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Qué es lo que le paso a Ash?**

 **¿Pikachu evoluciono a Raichu?**

 **¿Qué es lo que sucederá en el campo de batalla?**

* * *

 **Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo llamado: Helio vs Ash, (Parte final)**


	28. Ash vs Helio (Parte 3) Final de Temp 1

**Volviendo a Sinnoh.**

Pareja: Ash x Dawn

Autor: Mario Uzumaki

Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son de propiedad de Satoshi tajiri.

 **Notas iniciales: espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo de este proyecto que muy pronto tendrá si primera temporada finalizada para empezar con un nuevo arco para seguir con la misma Historia, ¿Qué será?, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA OFICIAL**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

─ Mi deber es proteger al mundo de los Pokemon como la región de Sinnoh, no me importa si muero, pero pagaras de lo que hiciste aquí en ciudad corazo… ─ Decía Cynthia seria, pero en ese momento ─. ¡Mama!

Ella se gira un poco la mirada quedando en shock al ver como Ash estaba abrazando a su madre en el cual tenía los ojos sin vida y solo alcanzo a mirar a los ojos de su hijo cerrando esto muy lentamente.

─ Perd… perdóname por no decirte acerca de tu pa… Ash ─ Dijo Delia en el cual cayó al suelo estando con una sonrisa en su mirada con una línea de sangre que salía de su nariz como boca dejando de manera impactada a Ash, mientras que Brock apretó los puños con lágrimas como Rowan y de parte de Johanna, esta grito de dolor como abrazando a su hija que estaba llorando sin nada de piedad debido a la pérdida de su amiga como futura suegra como lo es Delia, pero en ese momento Ash estaba mirando el cuerpo de su madre en el cual se pone de pie con los puños apretados con fuerza en el cual en ese momento algo extraño estaba sucediendo debido a que poco a poco el cielo que estaba casi sin nubes se estaba nublando completamente en el cual eran de color oscuro dejando a todos con miedo, pero por parte de Ash, sus ojos poco a poco se iban cambiando de color a unos rojos y estos desaparecían como para volver a verse como en el caso de Pikachu dejando impresionada a Helio como a Cynthia que se cubre debido a que en ese momento aparece una gran ráfaga de viento en el cual todos con Dawn, Piplup, Buneary, Brock, Johanna como Rowan y Onix se alejaron completamente de Ash en el cual alzo su cuello estando con ojos en blanco ─. ¡Helio! ¡Ruaaaaaaaaaar! ¡Helio! ¡Helio! ¡Ruuaaaaaaar!. ¡Pikachu!... ¡Helio! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

En ese momento hubo una gran explosión de Humo en el cual poco a poco se desvanece mostrando a un joven sin camisa estando de pie con ojos de color rojo con un cabello color blanco mientras que un aura de color negro estaba rodeándolo y al lado de este estaba un Raichu que estaba irradiando mucha electricidad a su alrededor dejando a todos impactados por este suceso que estaba pasando en aquel lugar, pero… ¿esto será una luz de esperanza oh el comienzo de una maldad legendaria?

* * *

 **Cap 28: Helio vs Ash (Parte Final)**

Todo era la destrucción de Ciudad Corazonada que era más un cráter con algunos escombros de lo que quedo aquella ciudad, pero en esos momentos vemos como un joven de pelo blanco con marcas en la z como ojos rojos estaba caminando lentamente junto a un Raichu Furioso al parecer después de presenciar muchas muertes en frente de sus ojos como lo son de varios Pokemon, Niños, Adultos como incluso familias completas con ancianos gracias al ataque de Helio que seguía de pie con una sonrisa mientras estaba solo con un pantalón ya un poco desgarrado de las peleas que ha tenido, pero en esos instantes estaba comenzando a temblar mucho ya que Ash se detuvo y comenzó a gritar mientras apretaba los puños habiendo un aura oscura que rodeaba todo su ser mientras que Raichu, antes como Pikachu estaba juntando electricidad para un gran ataque y todo esto gracias a la muerte de Delia como lo es la madre del mismo entrenador de la región de Kanto que grito más fuerte estando muy furioso en esos momentos al recordar la muerte de su mama en manos del maldito líder del equipo Galactico que abrió los ojos estando un poco nervioso debido a que sentía como dos presencias legendarias dentro de ese muchacho como lo son del Pokemon Arceus como de Giratina unidos dándole un gigantesco poder, pero antes de que Helio diera un retroceso, este dio un grito debido a que Ash le había dado un golpe de un segundo a otro en el estómago haciendo que este tosa un poco de saliva dejando a todos impresionados como lo son Brock, Johanna, Dawn, Rowan como Cynthia que se juntó rápidamente con los demás cubriéndose entre las ruinas junto a los cuerpos de Delia, Zoey y Paul.

─ Al parecer Ash está sufriendo de lo que veo… momento ─ Dijo la campeona de Sinnoh viendo el cuerpo de la madre de Ash donde le reconoció de inmediato lo cual rompe en llanto al saber del porque la transformación tan abrupta de aquel joven que estaba peleando con Helio ─. No puede ser que… Oh Arceus… Pobre Ash

─ Ella nos protegió cuando Helio nos iba a matar ─ Dijo Dawn con lágrimas recordando de como Helio sonrió muy fríamente como malvado aun debido a que los dedos de su mano derecha comenzaron a brillar para atacar nuevamente con su rayo en el cual con ese mismo ataque había matado a Zoey, pero este sonrió un poco calmado y disparo el rayo que era más potente que el anterior en el cual Ash se puso molesto con esto como Pikachu que se pusieron delante de Dawn con los demás, pero en ese instante Delia salta con Mr. Mime empujando a Ash que cae al suelo recibiendo el ataque en el cual atraviesa a ambos un impacto directo a sus respectivos pechos dejando con la cara pálida a todos con Rowan al ver este sanguinario ataque de Helio que pone sus dedos a la normalidad, en donde este suspira y mira como Mr. Mime cae al suelo boca arriba con los ojos en blanco como sin vida mientras que Delia cayo de rodillas tosiendo muchísima sangre.

─ Rayos… otra vez una basura se interfirió con el blanco… no queda de otra… atacare de nuevo…

─ Asi fue como ella recibió el ataque de ese maldito, pero Ash… no sé qué le pasa… profesor ─ Hablo La chica de pelo azul mirando a Rowan que abrió los ojos al saber de lo que podía tratarse para lo cual cerro los ojos ─ Puede ser que sea eso… no sé cómo decírselos… pero Ash está en un modo aura más peligroso que el de Helio, debido a que el poder como su diferencia entre ellos dos más con el apoyo de Raichu que antes era Pikachu, le está dando una gran ventaja de poder a Ash, digamos en simples palabras que una bomba de dolor como ira puede despertar grandes habilidades en algunas personas que son elegidas por los mimos legendarios antes de que nazcan.

─ Oh sea que Ash ─ Dijo Brock con miedo de como ver a su amigo dándole golpes muy rápidos a Helio que con suerte se podía defender, pero este abrió la boca expulsando sangre de la boca al recibir un impacto de cola de Hierro de parte de Raichu que lo manda a rodar en el suelo haciendo unos cráteres más grandes habiendo mucho polvo, pero el criador miro a Rowan que asintió dejando en shock a todos como en especial a Cynthia que apretó los puños debido a que estaba celosa creyendo que era injusto de que Ash fuera como uno de esos escogidos y ella no, para lo cual miro la pelea con furia lo cual dejo en claro a Dawn lo que pasa con su amiga ─. Cynthia…

"No puedo creer que Ash este con ese poder y solo es un joven que lucha con pasión, pero… ¿Por qué los legendarios no me dieron también el poder para poder proteger a todos?... solo miren esta ciudad… no pude hacer nada para que quedara así"

Ash corrió a una gran velocidad para seguir golpeando junto a Raichu a Helio que podía solo recibir los golpes sin saber del porque Ash era muy fuerte en esos momentos lo que causo una gran molestia en el hombre que como pudo se separó tosiendo un poco de sangre lo que vio esto y se enfadó mucho dando un gran grito habiendo una pequeña aura oscura rodeando su cuerpo lo cual posiciono sus manos juntas apuntando al mismo Ash que solo hizo una mueca de malestar.

─ ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Eres un maldito!... ¡No me importa esta región o el mundo! ─ Grito Helio habiendo energía roja apareciendo en sus manos mientras había un gran temblor ─. ¡Los acabare ahora en el planeta y no me importa del plan a futuro!... ¡Mueran!

Helio lanzo es rayo que era enorme, pero en eso Ash sonrió de manera malvada y en eso junto su mano con la cabeza de Raichu que comenzó a hacer una electrobola gigante lo cual en eso lo lanza contra el mismo Rayo de Helio chocando grandes fuerzas provocando un gigantesco viento haciendo que todos se cubran ante estas ráfagas, pero en eso Helio abrió los ojos al ver como el ataque de Raichu con Ash iba hacia este.

─ ¡¿Cómo?!

─ Helio… ¡Asesinaste a mi madre! ¡Asesinaste a inocentes! ¡No dejare que vivas! ¡Ahora veras!... ¡Adelante Raichu! ─ Grito Ash al recordar las muertes de Zoey que lloro en el último momento por Paul, como la muerte del mismo joven que también lloro como su madre de nombre Delia, pero con Helio estaba aguantando lo último que quedaba, pero era inútil, entonces Ash como Raichu abrieron los ojos estando muy rojos ─. ¡Toma Helio!

El hombre dio un gran grito al ser impactado por esa electrobola que choca contra el suelo habiendo una gigantesca explosión para lo cual todos cierran los ojos en un par de minutos habiendo después de todo esto un cielo un poco despejado en el lugar de la grandes peleas, en donde Dawn abre los ojos encontrándose a su amado de espalda sin moverse como Raichu lo cual ella con ojos llorosos de poner de pie como los demás menos Cynthia un poco molesta, pero en eso sonríe y corre con ellos sabiendo que en una tendrá que enfrentarse a Ash, el mismo Joven que estaba con los ojos normales, aunque cayó al suelo estando jadeando mucho como su Raichu preocupando a todos, como en especial a Dawn que llora de alegría al tener en sus brazos al mismo Joven de pelo color azabache sabiendo que estaba con vida, pero cansado, desde eso han pasado una semana donde el mismo Joven dejo a su madre en el cementerio de pueblo Paleta seguido de Mr. Mime que también murió estando triste, siendo que de su novia Dawn, allí en pueblo de Hojas gemelas estaba triste al estar en el funeral de Zoey con Paul, los sobrevivientes de Corazonada con la ayuda de la región en general pudieron reconstruirla junto a la ayuda de sus Pokemon pareciendo todo normal en la vida de todos los seres y la paz volvió a Reinar, Bueno, para Ash no… el decidió vender la casa de su madre para irse definitivamente de Kanto lo cual se fue con Raichu y varios de sus Pokemon en la mochila para lo cual tomo un Ferry para llegar a arenas de Sinnoh, donde camino hasta el pueblo de hojas gemelas donde se compró una casa al lado de Dawn, chica que estaba afuera sentadas de rodillas junto a Buneary como Piplup al igual que Manaphy que sonreía, pero en eso ella alzo la mirada teniendo ojos llorosos al ver como Ash estaba en frente de ella, lo cual ella se puso de pie abalanzándose sobre su novio como Buneary hacia Raichu que se sonroja, de esto pasan una semana y vemos como ambos jóvenes en la tarde estaban de regreso en pueblo paleta en la tarde en donde caminaron hasta el cementerio, pero en eso Ash como Dawn y Raichu vieron a un hombre de espalda estando en la tumba de Delia, un hombre de pelo corto azabache con una capa que volaba con el viento con unos pantalones azules y zapatillas blancas deportivas

─ Señor… ¿Qué es lo que hace en esa tumba?

─ Disculpe… solo vengo a ver a mi esposa ─ Dijo aquel hombre que se voltea un poco la mirada dejando en shock a Dawn como a Ash al escuchar eso, con esto nuevas aventuras iban a pasar, pero en lo más profundo de Kalos, vemos como el científico de Helio estaba en una cueva sonriendo de manera cruel al ver como su experimento que pronto daría frutos.

* * *

"LA ESPADA ESTA A PUNTO DE QUEBRAR REGIONES"

"EL ALMA OSCURA RENACERA COMO UNA NUEVA LUCHA"

TODO ESTO EN LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE VOLVIENDO A SINNOH.


End file.
